Ocaso Al Mediodía
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: Nada es como antes, nada es lo que pretende ser, nada es felicidad, nada es tristeza. Solo la vida es lo que hace todo y hace nada, por que también nosotros tenemos una infuencia en ello.
1. Luna De Miel

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Nada es como antes, nada es lo que pretende ser, nada es felicidad, nada es tristeza. Solo la vida es lo que hace todo y hace nada, por que también nosotros tenemos una infuencia en ello._

* * *

><p><strong>Ocaso Al Mediodía<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Bella despertó, algo desorientada de donde estaba. Luego recordó… recordó todo lo que había pasado los últimos años, pero todos esos eran un recuerdo borroso comparado con el de la noche anterior. Ella estaba casada, era una mujer recién casada y con el hombre lobo que la ayudo a salir del dolor que Cullen dejo un tiempo atrás.<span>_

_Ella siente como bajo de ella la temperatura es sobrenatural, mira bajo su cuerpo y encuentra el de su reciente marido. Ahora se acordaba que estaban en su luna de miel… todo paso tal cual ella se lo esperaba, pero con algunas sorpresas._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: <strong>Luna De Miel<strong>

* * *

><p>El calor de Jake era acogedor, no me podía creer que en estos momentos yo fuera su esposa, luego de tantos problemas. Como… cuando Edward volvió y se enojo al saber que yo era la imprimada de Mi Hombre Lobo… y aun que yo lo seguía amando, amaba más fuerte a Jacob, lo que me hizo elegirlo. Edward estaba destrozado cuando se fue, lastimándome una vez más, pero Jacob siempre estuvo ahí para sostenerme en pie… y hoy toda su paciencia daba frutos.<p>

Levanto mi cabeza de su pecho sobrecogedor y miro su rostro… se ve tan indefenso cuando duerme que me da ternurita. Sonrió. Acerco mi mano a su rostro y se lo acaricio suavemente, él se estremece contra mi contacto y murmura: Bella. Yo pienso que lo desperté, pero veo que sigue dormido… ¿Cómo serán sus labios dormidos?... sin debatirme mas, bese sus cálidos labios.

—¡Haa! —grité cuando Jacob me dio vuelta entre sus brazos, así quedando yo bajo su gran cuerpo. Me reí. El también río— Buenos días, Jake —saludé y le di un suave beso en los labios carnosos. Jacob me correspondió con pasión y deseo, pero sobre todo amor.

—Hola hermosa —susurró contra mis labios. Me miró a los ojos y acomodo su cuerpo desnudo entre mis piernas… yo ya sabia que era lo que se venia ahora. No sentirlo adentro mío era un delirio, y aun cuando nuestra primera vez fue hace unas noches, necesitaba tenerlo nuevamente dentro de mi—, ¿Estas lista para recibirme?

Lo besé de nuevo.

—Siempre, ha cada momento estoy lista para poder hacerte el amor —respondí. Jacob río y poco a poco se empego a enterrar en mí. Arqueé mi espalda y grite un poco, bueno, por que me dolió y también por la deliciosa sensación. Jacob paro a medio camino—, sigue… por favor —supliqué. El siguió y por fin pudimos ser uno de nuevo.

Sus caderas se movieron lentamente mientras que mi espalda se arqueaba inconscientemente por la indescriptible sensación que me provocaba, un: Te amo. Salió de mis labios, Jacob me sonrió y me beso mientras seguía con el movimiento deleite. Casi sin rapidez, pero que igual hacia que me excitara y no dejara de suspirar su nombre entre envestidas que poco a poco fueron aumentando su ritmo. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, llena de emociones que me abordaban como agua que se me escurre por el cuerpo. Jacob oculto su rostro en mi cuello y susurro mi nombre como loco, pero yo era la que mas le decía: Te amo, y Jacob. Su nombre me quemaba los labios… luego de unos segundos en ese movimientos rápidos y precisos, el orgasmo me invadió de cabeza a los pies… fue sumamente largo y me dejo con la respiración entrecortada y toda sudorosa, al igual que a mi esposo.

—Te amo —le volví a confesar luego de recuperar el aliento.

—Te amo, Bella —respondió.

Besó mis labios suavemente y salió de mi interior para recostarse a mi lado. Yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrasé a su calor tan delicioso… _¡Dios!_ Lo amaba tanto que era imposible describirlo en palabras. Lo mire y vi que estaba bastante pensativo… me preocupe en lo que pudiera estar pensando.

—¿En que piensas? —pregunté. Jacob bajo su mirada y sus orbes negras se encontraron con las mías. Temblé. Su mirada profunda hacia revolotear mariposas en mi estomago y que mi pulso se disparara a mil.

—En _tu _querido _chupasangre_ —no necesitaba que me diera el nombre para saber a quien se refería—, no… me siento seguro… en verdad, siento que tu no te sientes segura de la decisión que has tomado, se queaun lo amas —sus ojos me gritaban su dolor y preocupación.

Yo me levanté y puse mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. _¿Cómo era capaz de pensar en eso? Después de todo el amor que le he mostrado ¿Acaso tenia que decírselo para que dejara de creer que no lo dejaría?_ Él miró mi cuerpo a horcadas y desnudo sobre el suyo. Subió su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Eran tan profundos y negros. Era imposible no enamorarse de mi Jacob, era tan hermoso, con su pizca de rebeldía, le encantaba las motos —Lo que también termino gustándome a mi—, me amaba….

—¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que estas diciendo? ¿Es que acaso no te he demostrado ya cuanto te amo? Edward es mi pasado, con él pase buenos momentos, son lindos recuerdos. Pero él no es tú, por eso te amo, eres todo lo que él nunca fue. La imprimación no tuvo nada que ver con esto, solo dejo mi miedo de lado —respondí.

Él acarició mis piernas. Me estremecí, _de nuevo._

—¿Qué miedo?

—Quedarme sola otra vez, pero ahora sin ti no iba a poder sobrevivir —el ambiente se puso triste, así que decidí sacarle la tristeza. Aprovechando que los dos estábamos desnudos y yo sobre él, me empecé a mover de forma provocadora sobre su cuerpo, sin vergüenza. Jacob gruño cuando mis caderas se restregaron contra las suyas. Luego tembló, como si tuviera frío. Me reí, adoraba tenerlo vulnerable… y para mi sola—. Te amo.

—Bella —gimió. Lo miré y le sonreí.

—¿Qué pasa Jake? —pasé de nuevo mis caderas contra las suyas.

—Te quiero hacer el amor —respondió mientras me tomaba por las caderas y de una vez estaba dentro de mí, de nuevo. Yo hace tiempo que había perdido mi cohibición, en verdad estar con Jacob me ha hecho bien, pero eso si, aun me sigo avergonzando por cualquier cosa que me digan.

Con sus manos afianzadas en mi cintura empezó a moverse rápidamente. Yo junto a su ritmo, todo lleno de cariños, hasta el mas mínimo roce nos estremecía a los dos de pie a cabeza, cada respiración de él era un hermoso regalo para mi, como todo él se movía era como ir a ver el lugar mas maravilloso del mundo… y me encantaba ser de él… Al terminar de hacer el amor nos levantamos listos para empezar el día… pues no nos quedamos en Forks para celebrar nuestra luna de miel —Y aun que me enoje con Jacob por gastar tanto—, al fin de cuentas nos fuimos a México.

—¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? —pregunta mientras se pone una polera negra de manga corta que hace que sus músculos se remarquen. Además el clima en México era agradable, por ahora sin lluvias. (**N.A.: **_En verdad no se como es el clima de México, así que si ustedes saben… una ayudita por favor, cualquier cosa_**)**

—No se, ahí tanto que recorrer —respondo.

—¿Qué tal si?... —lo piensa un poco—, vamos a una piscina que me recomendaron los chicos, me has dicho que casi nadie va a ella por que esta muy apartada de todo, también por que no ahí seguridad ¿Pero quien esta en peligro con este hermoso Lobo? —él y su gran ego.

—Yo… yo estoy en peligro si paso mucho tiempo contigo a solas.

Se acercó a mis con una de sus sonrisas picaras y me elevo por las piernas. Yo me puse a reír como loca mientras le exigía que me bajara de una vez por todas mientras el me respondía hasta que le digiera que era el mejor.

Me reí… pero me retuve a no decirlo.

—¡Ya Jacob! ¡Bájame! —decía entre risas. Le golpeé la espalda, sabiendo que no le dolería, lo mejor que podía en esa posición. Jacob no me quería bajar, seguía conmigo en su hombro, matándose de la risa—, ¡Ya! —mi voz no era de lo más seria, es mas, parecía la de una niña… y al parecer eso le agradaba a mi esposo

Me bajó de una vez por toda. Quedamos frente en frente, sus ojos negros me miraban con intensidad, como si se tratara de un ciego mirando por primera vez todo lo que se perdió en su al no poder ver. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados por un imán, era imposible pasar mucho tiempo sin mirar al otro. Nuestras bocas se rozaban. Yo no quería parecer la apurada, pero quería que me besara de una vez por todas… entonces… Se río y se alejo de mí, dejándome con ansias de nuestro beso.

—Jacob, ven aquí ahora mismo —con él no se podía estar seria, y eso era lo que mas quería en estos momentos… que me motara en serio y diera media vuelta para besarme como nunca antes. Jacob me miro y salio de la casa… yo lo seguí. Afuera me esperaba con un auto que arrendó en _"No se donde_" con una mochila en donde estaría nuestros trajes de baños.

Le sonreí… es tan perfecto.

Me subí al auto. Jacob no dijo nada y empezó a andar el auto. Pasamos por toda la ciudad de México. El auto, al ser descapotable, provocaba que me llegara todo el viento en la cara, me gustaba esa sensación, me recordaba a mis viajes en moto.

Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y mire a las personas que compraban y caminaban en esas ferias callejeras, donde vendían un montón de cosas bonitas. Los alebrijes era hermosos, la historia de su creación me sorprendía, también había atrapa-pesadillas como el que Jake me regalo para mi cumpleaños y algunas figuras talladas, pero ninguna como las que hace mi esposo, él es único. El lobito aun lo tenía en mi muñeca, como símbolo de su esfuerzo por repararme del vampiro que me rompió el alma, del cual en estos momentos no sabía nada… y eso me angustiaba.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?, has estado callada casi todo el viaje —me despertó Jacob de mis pensamientos. Lo mire, al fin de cuentas me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en los adentros de México. Su cara era preocupada.

—Me he preguntado como ha estado Edward desde que se fue —no le mentí, a Jake era imposible mentirle, además, detestaba hacerlo, de mentiras no vivía una pareja…. Al mencionar el nombre del vampiro las facciones de mi esposo se tensaron. Acto seguido, suspiró derrotado, él sabia cuan importante era para mi los Cullen.

—¿Quiere volver? —preguntó de la nada. Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

—No, no quiero volver, solo deseo pasarla aquí… contigo. Es nuestra luna de miel, Jacob, no dejare que nada la arruine —contesté rápidamente, obviamente un poco deje de molestia. Me giré y miré por la ventana todo lo que era carretera de México. Escuche como Jacob suspiró.

—Lo siento, soy un tonto. No te enojes conmigo ¿Si?

Me giré nuevamente y lo miré a la cara.

—No estoy enojada contigo, si no que conmigo, por hacerte creer que lo deseo ver. Por hacerte todo esto, se que estas desconfiado por que hace unos años lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida —toqué su mano y se relajo al instante – Pero ahora estas tú. Si es necesario que te lo repita… lo are, solo quiero que entiendas que: Te amo.

Él me miró a los ojos unos segundos y siguió manejando. Luego murmuró un _"Gracias",_ y siguió manejando… al llegar a la piscina, no pude creer que era lo que vedan mis ojos… El agua era cristalina, se podía ver la clara arena suave del fondo como si fuera una plata, una vegetación hermosa que no vi en ninguna otra parte, las piedras aprecian pulidas o tal ves lo estaban, quien sabía.

Pagamos al entrar.

Al meterme tuve mucho frío. Jacob se dio cuenta y me abrazó por la espalda… en eso momentos me sentí mucho mejor.

—Te amo —repetí. Me sumergí en el agua y empecé a bucear como nunca antes lo que hecho en mi vida. Jacob hizo lo mismo y nadamos bajo el agua por una montonera de rato, demasiada linda la sensación de tenerlo cerca… después de horas nos fuimos a acostar en la arena.

—¿Te gusto la playa? —preguntó Jake cuando apoye mi cabeza en su pecho bien formado y a alta temperatura.

—Me encanto.

—Podemos volver cuando quieras.

—¿Qué te parece mañana?

—Ok. Mañana.

Y por fin volví a besar sus dulces y suaves labios.

* * *

><p><em>Lo se, lo se, algunos dirán ¿¡Por que mierda no escribes de tus otro fics? Pero bueno, yo se que casi nadie lee de los otros y además ando en un lapsos mental con ellos, no me da la gana de seguir escribiéndolos y subir los capítulos ya listos, solo espero que este fic les halla gustado y que ¡Por favor! Dejen un review, o mejor varios.<em>

_¡Viaje bueno a todos!_


	2. El Primer Beso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<strong> El Primer Beso<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de varios días, exactamente catorce, tuvimos que viajar a otro lugar, lo que fue una gran discusión cuando supe cuanto dinero había gastado Jacob ¿De donde lo sacaba? Pues de sus ahorros y lo que se ha ganado reparando coche. No debería hacer todo eso por mí… y bueno, ahora nos encontrábamos en Veracruz. Y bueno, no era para mi mucha la diferencia, pero con mi esposo todo era perfecto.<p>

Sentía su pecho caliente en mi espalda mientras sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban. Todas las noches eran mágicas y esplendidas a su lado, no me podía encontrar hombre mejor que mi lobito. Hacer el amor con él era algo que jamás le podría pagar de vuelta, es mas, era tanto que nos amábamos que no podíamos pasar una noche separado del otro… ay que esta imprimación es perfecta, no podía pedir vida mejor.

-Buenos días pequeña torpecita – Me dijo, pues hace unos días, en verdad no se que me paso, que todo me empezó a darle vueltas y me caí sin siquiera tener un obstáculo para caerme. Jacob se preocupo, pero al ver que estaba bien no pudo parar de reírse de mi torpeza.

-Buenos días mi lobito – Me levante de la cama. Bese suavemente sus labios y me fui a bañarme. Con agua algo fría por supuesto, con el calor de Jacob era capas de morirme deshidratada, pero nada como su calor me podía abrigar del frió… al terminar me puse mi ropa de hoy. No quería salir mucho, no me sentía muy bien en verdad.

Entre en la cocina y me encontré con que Jacob me estaba cocinando algo ¡Que lindo era de su parte! Sonreí. Esta luna de miel era perfecta a pesar de que no me he sentido muy bien, de vez en cuando siento un mareo, por suerte el estomago se me revuelve cada vez que Jacob sale y me voy a baño sin que nadie sepa, para no preocuparlo… me siento en la mesa y empiezo a comer de la deliciosa comida que ha preparado.

-Mmmm… esta deliciosa ¿Adonde aprendiste a cocinar? – Le pregunto mientras termino de comer y me levanto por otro plato… También mi apetito ha aumentado notoriamente, incluso como mucho mas que Jacob, me he acabado ya con un refrigerador, literalmente, yo sola, ósea ¡Me estoy volviendo un troglodita! ¡Dios!... maldita sea, aun que no tenga hambre algo me indica que debo comer mucho.

Jacob me miro sonriente. Mi apetito sin control le hacia gracia, las ganas de decirle… _No te ría… _Me carcomen desde lo profundo de mi lado "Chica mala". Lo miro con mirada asesina y el vuelve a comer con la sonrisa perfecta adornando sus carnosos labios.

-Mis hermanas me enseñaron… ¡En verdad! Me obligaron, me dijeron que tenia que preparas comida rica para cuando venga una chica – Se rió. Me senté en la mesa con el plato a doble ración. Mire mi panza, en verdad estaba algo mas grande que antes… no le tome importancia - ¿Pasa algo Bells?

-No… - Dude – Nada pasa Jake… - Le sonreí – Es solo que creo que estoy engordando un poco – Me sonroje – Debo de mantenerme a ralla con la comida – Jacob termino su plato y se levanto de la mesa para confirmar mis palabras. Me miro un rato y vi que un brillo hermoso paso por sus ojos - ¿Qué miras tanto?

Jacob me miro y sonrió.

-Es como si estuvieras embarazada – Se carcajeo. Lo que me hizo pensar… ¿Y si yo…?... no, no creo que este embarazada, no aun, seria muy pronto, pero ¡Ey! Hay algunas personas que se embarazan en la primera vez… no, no creo que yo este… así. Mi cara debió de ser un espanto pues Jake se carcajeo aun mas – Era una broma Bella.

-No, no era eso, pero ¿Te imaginarias como seria si tuviéramos un bebé? – Le pregunta. Obviamente emocionada por su respuesta. Jacob sonrió mas ampliamente, me quede embobada con su sonrisa, pero trate de mantenerme en la realidad… después de todo él era mío.

Si estuviera embarazada… eso seria bueno, si, pero no desearía que tenga los mismos genes licántropos de Jake, el tampoco lo quiere, una vez hizo una broma del tema, pero bueno, el destino hace las cosas por algo. Que Edward me dejara paso a ser algo muy bueno cuando me di cuenta cuanto era que amaba a Jacob, supe que todo fue cosa de que pasara, pareciera como si yo siempre estuviera esperando por él y viceversa. Y eso de nuestro primer beso, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

_Miraba por la ventana de mi pieza… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué Edward se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña conmigo? Se supone que entendía que me había lastimado y que necesitaba tiempo para mejorar. Aun lo amaba de eso no había duda, pero ¿Y Jacob? A él lo lastime cuando trato de alejarme de la familia de vampiros – Pues yo ya lo sabia y él tenia miedo – Y le dije que no lo quería ver más en mi vida. La rabia había controlado mi cuerpo y lo insulte de una manera jamás creí posible salir de mi._

_Ahora estaba arrepentida, hace por lo menos dos meses que no tenemos contacto, él no me llama ni contesta mis llamadas, le he enviado mensajes a través de Charlie y tampoco las a querido contestar… no se nada de él, tampoco se si sigue vivo… no, mejor imaginármelo vivo y sonriente. Si a Jacob le pasaba algo, no estaba muy segura de poder seguir siendo feliz sin que alguien me consuele… No me debato mas, salgo de mi casa y me interno en el bosque con la seguridad de que llegare a la Reserva caminando, pues mi camioneta esta mala y no tengo a mi mecánico para ayudarme… Recorro el bosque por horas, se para que dirección esta la casa de Jake, pero no se cuanto puedo demorarme en llegar._

_-¡Jacob! – Grito ¿Podrá escucharme desde tanta distancia?... espero que si, de lo contrario estoy literalmente muerta, si me pierdo no encuentro vuelta atrás, pero todo por mi mejor amigo… aun que no me sentía bien diciéndole "Mi mejor amigo" no me sonaba coherente._

_El tiempo se para, las milésimas se quedan en un mismo numero, algo tal vez infinito… pero por fin puedo apreciarlo, a solo unos pocos pasos de mi, con la mascara de amargura gravada en su rostro. Jacob. Ha respondido a mi grito ¡Me escucho! … Lo único malo es que su cara no es la misma expresión de cariño que siempre me ha dado, simplemente es dolida y la amargada la oculta… el tiempo empieza a correr._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Isabella? – Pregunta alejado de mi varios metros, quisiera alcanzarlo alzando solamente mi mano, pero se me es imposible, al menos que tenga súper velocidad._

_-Hablar contigo._

_-¿Y para que?_

_-Lo siento._

_-¿Acaso… estas pidiendo disculpas? – Negó con la cabeza irónicamente. Una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, pero yo sabia que no era una felicidad de felicidad, solo ocultaba el dolor de sus facciones - ¿Y se puede saber por que?_

_-Jamás debí de decirte esas cosas, Jacob, En verdad lo siento. Perdóname – Jake negó y sentí como algo se rompía en mi, lo que era algo malo, no necesitaba estar más rota de lo que ya estaba y Edward me dejo. Lo mire y una lagrima me nublo un poco la vista del ojo derecho, luego el otro._

_-No, Bella ¿Para que lloras? Yo soy el que debe perdonarse – Mire sus ojos negros y no vi ni un atisbo de dolor en su rostro. Tal vez yo me equivocaba y no me tenia pena, tampoco dolor, solo estaba conmigo por que si, solo era una amiga mas para él – Yo fui el que no se alejo de ti, aun sabiendo que todo esto pasaría… - Se giro – Lo siento Bella, pero ya he decidí terminar todo esto -… Y se fue, dejándome mas rota que antes. _

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

_-Bella – Trataba Charlie de despertarme de mi letargo, un letargo que pasaba mientras aun estaba despierta, era como un sueño del que no podía despertar, pero en este caso, una gran y temible pesadilla del donde yo era la mala e igual mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos – Por favor Bella ¡Responde! – Mi padre estaba desesperado. Edward me había ido a ver para ver mi bien, hasta Alice, pero nadie me sacaba una palabra de la boca y eso tenia a todos preocupados, pues yo solo me quedaba mirando a la nada, como si en la pared de mi casa pudiera ver a… Jake… Gemí de dolor. Recordar su nombre me dolía, en el fondo del alma hasta esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo._

_Charlie se fue al teléfono. Para llamas al alguien, tal vez de nuevo a Alice o al Carlisle que ha tenido que ver con mi bien con medicinas que me tomaba sin mover mis ojos, era raro, pero los tenia perdido en la nada. Yo estaba ocultada en un lugar remoto y poco conocido de mi mente, aun repasando las palabras de él hace unas dos semanas atrás. Hablo con alguien, pero capte que era Billy. Yo no me levante del sillón, seguí mirando la tele apagada como si fuera de lo mas interesante, pero en verdad me miraba, en el reflejo… la chica de ahí no era yo, era una extraña que vino a ocupar mi lugar, con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto y el pelo desordenado, la cara mas flaca y casi sin brillo en la piel… una muerta._

_No se cuanto tiempo paso, para mi todo pasaba sin tiempo, pues algunas cosas eran mas raras que otras con respecto a eso, o tal vez era yo la que estaba mal… en verdad creo que no me daba cuenta cuando era que el tiempo pasaba… escuche como la puerta se cerraba y el rechinar suave de una silla de ruedas. Billy ya estaba en casa… lo se por que paso en frente mió y me quedo mirando, yo no lo miraba a él, si no que seguía viéndome en el reflejo de la tele. Él miro por mi hombro, luego salio de mi campo de visión… por ultimo sentí como la puerta se cerraba. Quise llorar, pero no deseaba empeorar la imagen de la tele._

_Alguien se sentó a mi lado. Sentí la mirada de ese "Alguien" sobre mí. Pero aun así no gire mi cabeza para ver quien era, no me importaba si era un ladrón que entro en la casa luego de que Charlie y Billy se fueran. O un asesino en serie, no me importaba yo misma ¿Y a quien si? ¿A quien le importaba que no fuera alguien de mi familia?... exactamente a nadie, entonces me encontraba sola… Unas manos me tocaron mi mejilla y el calor abrumador me pareció conocido… y lo conocía, era imposible no reconocerlo._

_Esa mano de a poco me giro el rostro y pude ver las hermosas facciones del hombre que se encontraba a mi lado. Sin embargo no sonreí, aun el letargo me tenia hundida en mi mente y las palabras dichas, también recordaba mi imagen en la tele… aun con mi mirada perdida podía ver el mar negro de sus perfectos ojos. Su cara no era la mejor, pues en ella se remarcaba la culpa, y puede que dolor, no estaba segura. Solo veía que sus labios se movían, pero para mi nada salía de su boca. Luego una lagrima en la mejilla de él, quise limpiársela, esa minúscula y aterradora lagrima, pero mis manos no respondían a mis emociones y ordenes, quedándose brazadas a mi pecho desmoronado._

_-Despierta, por favor – Lo oí murmurar. Tal vez lo gritaba, pero eran las primeras palabras que entendía y escuchaba salir de sus labios gruesos y carnosos. Tan apetecibles que mis ojos por fin se dirigieron a un lugar que no era al frente, casi muerto, ahora se movieron – Bella._

_Y por ultimo… sus labios calidos estaban sobre los míos, se movían acompasadamente mientras los míos quietos como piedras querían reaccionar a ese beso. Mi mente empezaba a asimilar que estaba en mi casa, en las cosas que no recordaba que me habían pasado en las ultimas semanas, en como me movía sin estar pensando en moverme. También mis ojos se cerraron para disfrutar el beso. Mis labios respondieron por si solos y se amoldaron contra los de Jacob con maestría propia. Mis manos dejaron ese lugar que se reconstruía de nuevo, esta vez solo y se dirigían al cuello de Jacob para atraer sus labios mas a mi… por fin había de pesadilla._

Temblé un poco, pero no quería recordar más que ese beso.

-¿Si tuviéramos un bebé? Me harías el hombre mas feliz en todo el universo, Bella, tener un hijo tuyo y mío seria genial. Como un sueño hecho realidad – Me respondió – Pero no creo que este embarazada, para eso tienes que sentir mareos – Una cosa que me pasa – Gran apetito, mucho para un bebé licántropo. Aun no me olvido cuando fue que comió Emily – Otra cosa que yo tenía – Y vómitos, son otras de las cosas.

No creo que este embarazada, también puede que este enferma, pero si es lo contrario y en verdad estoy esperando un bebé de Jacob, me convertiría en la mujer más feliz, también en una buena madre. Todo por mi familia. Pero aun tenia que hacerme pruebas antes de gritar… ¡Estoy embarazada!

-Si, creo se reía bonito – Le dije mientras terminaba mi plato y me reexhiba otro. Más bien Jacob me sirvió otro. Con la cara sorprendida por mi gran apetito.

-¿De donde sacaste tanto estomago para comer tanto? – Me hinco de hombros

-No lo se.

En todo el día estuvimos haciendo cosas divertidas, como ver películas de comedia romántica y reírnos de algunas cosas de nuestros amigos que aun estaban en Forks, yo le conté a Jacob sobre que Mike se caso con Jessica y él puso mala cara, aun lo odiaba por cuando trato de darme un beso… luego, a la noche, nos fuimos a dormir… desperté a media noche con una fiebre del demonio.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí otra capitulo, gracias a los reviews que mw han llegado y las ayudas sobre la Luna de Miel de estos dos, espero que este capitulo les halla gustado. Tratare de subir un capitulo por dia, solo si es posible<em>

_Por favor reviews!_

_Nos leemos!_


	3. Cambios De Temperatura

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: <strong>Cambios De Temperatura<strong>

* * *

><p>Toda yo temblaba, moviendo algo la cama a su paso. Mi frente estaba perlada en sudor y toda yo también, pero la cabeza era como que me iba a explotar. La garganta me quemaba como fuego emanando de ella, y estaba segura que hasta Jacob tenía menos temperatura que esta. Mis manos me arden, siento como el calor se escurre por ellas a todo mi cuerpo. Jacob no esta abrazándome como de costumbre… y eso me pone tan mal como bien, yo quería sentir su calor, pero júntalo con el mío me mataría… literalmente.<p>

-Jacob – Murmuro con mi garganta seca. Siento como la cama se mueve y algo ardiendo me toca el brazo. Reclamo. La cosa caliente se aparta al tiro se mi temperatura sobrenatural. Luego Jacob enciende la lámpara en la mesita de noche y me mira preocupado.

-Bella ¡Estas ardiendo! – Se le ve y escucha preocupado. Me rió por dentro, cuando de ve preocupado es tan lindo que me da las ganas de besarlo, pero con esta temperatura ni puedo tocar sus labios… otra desventaja – No te muevas. Traeré una toalla mojada – Salio de la habitación… su presencia era especial para mi, por lo que me dolía tenerlo fuera de mi vista. Fue bueno que no demorara en entrar con una toalla a mano.

Me coloco con cuidado la toalla en la cabeza, procurando no tocarme con su piel. La toalla estaba congelada, me hizo temblar por el algo brusco cambio de temperatura. Jacob se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo de nuevo la toalla luego de que mi cabeza estuviera un poco mas fría, la paso por mi cuello, con delicadeza me saco mi polera que tenia de pijama y mr siguió pasando la toalla por toda la parte de mi cuerpo descubierta… En ningún momento su piel rozo la mía. Cuando me hubo pasado la toalla por todo mi cuerpo, me coloco mi ropa de nuevo. Note que la toalla estaba caliente y solo fue a enfriarla de nuevo… solo que esta vez se demoro un poco mas a pesar de que iba a un paso para nada humano… Ahora volvió con otra toalla un poco más grande.

La paso de nuevo por mi cuerpo, ahí si entendía por que no me cubrió totalmente con mis ropas, pues de nuevo lo tenia pasándome la fría toalla por mi cuerpo desnudo… la fiebre me bajo apenas un poco, pero la toalla ya estaba caliente… esta vez Jacob me vistió completamente y fue a dejar la toalla, cuando volvió se le vio mas preocupado. Yo apenas me moví, el calor me tenía agonizando de dolor y hasta el más mínimo movimiento aumentaba mi fiebre. Jake se sentó en el bordé de la cama y me miro desde esa posición.

-¿Estas mejor? – Pregunto. Notaba que sus manos estaban cerca de mi, deseando tocarme… la imprimación hacia que Jacob no pudiera pasar mucho tiempo sin tocarme y si no estoy a su lado, solo tiene que aguantarse las ganas hasta que me vea… ¡Maldición!

-Si – Le mentí – Mucho mejor – Algo en sus ojos me indicaba que no me creía ninguna de las palabras que dije… ¡Por que me conoce tanto! Me que soy un libro abierto, pero Jacob me conocía de derecha a izquierda, de arriba para abajo, tanto lo que pensaba como aun no lo había pensado. Suspiro. Lo amaba tanto.

-No me mientas – Me dice, obviamente serio. Desvía su mirada de la mis y mira al oscuridad, pero para el es como cualquier noche, en donde todo lo puede ver como si fuera de día. Yo, solo una humana que no puede hacer nada.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No te debería mentir – Le respondo. Jacob sonríe y se acerca más a mí en la cama. Ya han pasado como dos horas desde que desperté y la fiebre empieza a bajar por si sola, ya no esta tan alta, pero aun le falta para que sea normal.

-Bella eres tan… - Piensa un poco sus palabra - … Perfecta… - Sonríe y toma un poco mi temperatura, acercando su mano a mi fiebre. Su contacto es genial y cierro mis ojos para sentirla mejor, sobre todo cuando ya la ha sacado ciento su único calor que se gravo en mi mente como un recuerdo hermoso.

De pronto… mi temperatura baja drásticamente, ahora no es frío el que siento, si no que calor. Los dientes me empiezan a castañear. Si que es raro lo que me esta pasando. El frío entra en mi sistema y congela mis huesos, no se a que temperatura estoy, pero se seguro es peor que el de la noche. Jacob me mira extrañado. Pues toda yo esta temblando, y esta vez mas fuerte que antes. Tomo las sabanas y siento que están mas calientes que mi cuerpo.

-Ja… ke… te… tengo… frió… frío – Le digo entres castañeo de diente. El frió es insoportable ¿Y si muero de hipotermia? No, no creo, eso solo pasa cuando el frió es tanto, pero primero que todo tenemos que estar en un lugar con nieve. Jacob me cota, su mano es deliciosa en calor al contacto. Jacob se ve cada vez mas preocupado por mi estado de salud.

-¡Dios Bella! ¡Esta fría! – Se acostó a mi lado y acurruco mi cuerpo contra el suyo, con mi cara en su pecho y el abrazándome para que agarrara calor. Su calor me entibiaba hasta lo profundo del alma y a pesar de que el frío seguía presente… me sentí mucho mejor entre sus brazos. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y subieron un poco por debajo de mi polera – Bella. Dime ¿Cuándo te enfermaste? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-No sabia exactamente si estaba enferma, pensé que se pasaría – Le fui sincera – No pensé que seguiría. Jake, no tienes para que preocuparte tanto, se me pasara, como todas las enfermedades que he tenido en toda mi vida, esta no será la primera ni la ultima. – Lo mire a los ojos – Y no – Respondí a una pregunta no hecha –No puedes protegerme de las enfermedades.

-Quisiera poder hacerlo.

-Pero no puedes - Le reclame. Lo que resulto raro, por que yo no me enojaba por esas cosas tan simples con él. Mis emociones estaban algo alteradas, pues me relaje al instante y seguí con mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de mi esposo – Que calido eres – Trate de cambiar el tema. Escuche la sonora risa de Jake al notar mis intenciones - ¡Es cierto! Jamás he sentido un calor igual al tuyo.

-Si te dieras cuenta, los de los chicos es similar. Solo es cosa de lobos, Bells.

-No, no lo es, este calor es solo tuyo – Le dije mientras me quedaba dormida en su pecho. Con el frío y calor combatiendo en mi cuerpo tratando de ganarse su propio terreno.

Al despertar, aun sentía mi cuerpo frío, pero no tanto como antes. El pecho de Jake ahora estaba en mi espalda. Sonreí. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, pero no me gustaba que empezara a sobreprotegerme, también tenia que preocuparse por el, aun que casi nunca le pasara algo. Me gire y vi su cara relaja en la almohada, su rasgos perfectos me gritaban que él solamente era mío… de ahora para siempre, yo era suya, aun casi tarde me doy cuenta de aquello. Yo le di mi todo y esperaba que el también, ya no éramos dos adolescentes enamorados. Lo que sentía por él, era algo que no se podía describir ni con las mas grandes palabras existentes, este era un sentimiento que no se le podía llamar simplemente amor, no, no se trataba de la imprimación, este sentimiento era de mucho antes, algo sin nombre… y a la vez hermoso.

Acaricie su rostro, era tan… no se cual seria la palabra indicada para describirlo. Era más que magnifico, más que hermoso, mucho más que perfecto, más que un dios griego. Él era más que cualquier hombre existente en la tierra, ni siquiera la belleza de Edward lo supera. Y era solo mío, eso era lo mas alegraba mi corazón de forma que lo sentía explotar en mi pecho… el espacio era poco para latir por mi príncipe azul que me rescato de las garras de la muerte.

-Bella – Murmuro Jake en sueños. Sus brazos se ciñeron más fuertes a mí alrededor. Sus manos me tocaron de tal forma que supe instantáneamente que estaba tomando una forma defensiva, estaba siendo defensivo con mi cuerpo.

-Jacob – Trate de despertarlo. Sin embargo, sus facciones cambiaron al terror. No podía ver sus ojos, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba soñando - ¡Jacob! – Grite. Jake no despertaba, solo apretó aun mas sus brazos en mi cintura. Mi cuerpo aun congelado en contacto con su gran calor de esta forma tan cercana me dolía en la piel, como si me estuvieran quemando.

En ese momento, en el que pensé que no podría sacarlo de su horror, de eso que le hacia doler mientras dormía. Por fin se despertó. Temblando de pies a cabeza y haciendo que yo, aun en sus brazos, también temblara por sus movimientos bruscos… Jacob se dio cuenta que yo estaba en la cama, me miro y en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos todo él dejo de temblar. Sus ojos miraban lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, note como en sus ojos el tenia miedo… de si mismo.

-Bells – Dijo con un tono de voz totalmente lastimero y asustado – Yo… lo… siento… no… no… se – Se bajó de la cama. Sin dejar de mirarme y luego a sus manos que se alzaban en frente de el, tratando de que yo no me acercara. Lo que hice - ¡No! – Me detuve a medio camino – Soy peligroso – Comento con pena.

-No, Jake, no lo eres. Solo has tenido una pesadilla – Al recordarle eso puso un gesto de dolor. Mi corazón se comprimió al verlo tan… débil, desde mi punto el de notaba débil. Como si las fuerzas le flaquearan. Su cara no era la mejor… su sueño, al parecer, fue toda una y real pesadilla - ¿Qué soñaste?

-No puedo decirte.

-En ese sueño ¿Estaba yo? – El asintió. Mire como sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco. Me acerque a él, su mirada pegada en el piso de madera. Con mi mano se la subí y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. El se estremeció, no se si por que lo tocaba o por que mi frío le hizo un cambio drástico de temperatura… y lo bese.

Jacob se sobresalto al sentir mis labios contra los suyos. No tardo en responder mis frenéticos besos, sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura y estrecho su cuerpo contra el mío. En poco segundos me encontraba contra la pared. Su lengua recorría mi boca con una caricia seguida por mi suspiro que era absorbió por sus posesivos labios. Y mientras mis labios quedaban atrás de sus besos que bajaban por mi cuello, aproveche la oportunidad de acariciar su espalda y contemplarlo temblar ante mi contacto de su piel ardiente contra la mía… un vuelco en mi estomago me hizo separarlo abruptamente y correr lo mas rápido que podía al baño. Devolví toda la comida mientras la fiebre volvía, con la misma intensidad de antes. Jacob entro y al tocarme para ayudarme, aparto rápidamente su mano al notar la temperatura alta de mi piel.

-¡Demonios! Bella, quisiera ayudarte, pero no puedo – Lo mire luego de devolver todo. Se le notaba tan imponente, con sus manos cerradas en puños al saber que no podía acercarse a tocarme… - ¡Mierda! – Gruño – No se que te pasa, tengo que llevarte a un hospital, tienes que estar mejor – Estaba desesperado.

Me acerque a él. Jacob se relajo al instante… la imprimación hacia todos esos efectos en mi lobito, lo que era bueno y malo. Si se descontrolaba solo necesitaba estar yo cerca para que sus convulsiones pasaran de una. Cuando algún sentimiento lo atacaba muy fuerte, era por que yo estaba con el y su necesidad por tocarme era algo que no se podía controlar, siempre me lo encontraba mirándome para tocarme en cualquier momentos o con una de sus manos en mi cintura. También la forma en que me protege se hizo más intensa, pues hace mucho que no me quita ojo de encima.

-No, no podemos ir a ningún hospital. No mientras tú tengas esa temperatura y no puedas soportar ningún minuto sin verme – Le dije. Dura para que comprendiera de una que no diría lo contrario. Jake miro el suelo, de nuevo. Mi corazón no le agrado hacerle daño – Jake – El siguió mirando el suelo – Jacob mírame – Me miro. Pude ver la revolución en las perlas negras de sus ojos – No es tu culpa que me halla enfermado. Solo paso y listo, me puedo recuperar.

-No estoy seguro.

-Créeme… que se pasara. Nada es para siempre.

Jacob no dijo más. Solo me hizo caso. Pase a su lado y el se corrio para que no lo tocara. Me fui a cambiar al baño y en pocos segundos ya estaba vestida y radiante de felicidad, a pesar de la alta temperatura que abundaba en mi cuerpo. Tomamos desayuno, Jake no se notaba tan seguro, pero igual hablo conmigo con algo de seguridad… me sentí mal por como el tomaba las cosas de mi enfermedad.

Cuando nos sentamos en el sillón para ver una película. Jacob se sentó en una esquina del sillón para no tocarme. Mi pecho me dolió. Parecíamos un casamiento que poco a poco se separa. Temblé. No quería separarme de Jacob, no quería que nos alegáramos por mi enfermedad… y en ese momento, de tanto dolor, llore, llore por que me quemaba el pecho pensar que nos podíamos separar. Sentí al instante como Jacob me tenía ente sus brazos y me mecía como una bebe. Yo llore hasta que no tuve más lágrimas que botar.

-No llores, por favor – Me suplicaba. Pero en ese momento yo ya había parado de llorar. Lo mire a los ojos - ¿Qué paso?

El pecho se me comprimió.

-Por un momento pensé que esto nos separaría, y, Jacob, yo no quiero alegarme de ti – Le dije acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro. Lo escuche suspirar fuerte.

-Eres única Bella ¿Lo sabia? Yo nunca te dejaría, por el simple hecho de que no puedo.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

En ese preciso momento todo se volvió negro. No pude recordar que paso.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento si demore, pero el comp. Se puso algo malo y no pude terminar antres, pero como recompenza, les doy un adelanto de un capitulo que aun no subire…<em>

**-¡Entonces si no aceptas a mis amigos!... ¡Nos divorciamos! – Grite. Las palabras ya estaban dichas. Sorprendida por lo que dije, me lleve las manos a la boca, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Jake. Su mirada no era la mejor, expresaba dolor, pero ese dolor se cambio por la furia en un segundo.**

_Espero sus reviews!_


	4. Pesadillas De Muerte

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: <strong>Pesadilla<strong> **De Muerte**

* * *

><p>De la nada, o mejor dicho de la nada que se creaba entré las sobras de esos dos grandes árboles, vi salir a un pequeño niño, era hermoso. Su cabello negro era cortado y despeinado, sus labios gruesos, las pestañan pobladas, orbes de chocolate y los ojos de una forma de almendra, su piel era de un tono tostado… y de alguna forma, lo amaba incondicionalmente. El niñito me miro, sus ojos ahogados en lagrimas hizo que mi pecho se apretara… me acerque a él y lo abrasé. El niño sin embargo me repelió, alejándose de mí unos cuantos pasos. Lo mire, sorprendida.<p>

-No mami – Me dijo el niño – Esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo - ¿Yo? ¿Su madre?... fue ahí cuando capte el por que de su mirada profunda, era mi bebé, mío y de Jacob, pero ¿Dónde estaba mi marido? Se supone que no puede desaparecer de mi vista. Mire para todas partes y luego al niño.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – Pregunte - ¿Dónde esta Jake? ¿Y la manada? Hijo ¿Qué pasa? – Empecé a temblar. Mis manos me sudaban y mi corazón estaba a mil, las cosas empezaban a moverse un poco. El miedo me invadió de pies a cabeza. Mi hijo se acerco a mí, aun con sus ojos llorosos y me tomo una de mis manos.

-Mamá. Papá ya no esta, todos ya no están, Emily también se fue. Solo quedamos nosotros dos – Me explico mientras su mirada se perdía en la espesura del bosque. Mire en la misma dirección que él, sin embargo la espesura no me dejo ver nada de nada. Trate de enfocar mas mis ojos inútiles y humanos, pero de ninguna forma podía ver lo que mi hijo si.

-¿A dónde se han ido? – Me resultaba extraño que Jacob me dejara, depuse de todo, me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola… y ahora estaba sola, solo con mi hijo. El pecho me quemo como los mil demonios, me contuve las ganas de llorar, tenia que estar fuerte frente a mi pequeño. El cual, también estaba asustado.

-Ellos dijeron que estaban en un lugar mejor. Pero no les creo, yo los vi, aquí, no están lejos, pero ellos me dicen que si están en un lugar mejor. Yo, yo no pude hacer nada. Mama, lo siento, lo intente, pero no pude, ellos son muchos – En sus ojos habían suplicas. Quería salir de este lugar, pero ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Lo que mi hijo decía, a los cuales les tenía miedo.

No entendía lo que me quería decir mi pequeño, no entendía que Jacob pudiera estar en un lugar mejor, no entendía por que toda la manada me había dejado sola. Ni siquiera sabia como era que había llegado a este lugar y que no supiera el nombre de mi hijo… no, esperen, si me lo sabia, que raro. Él se llamaba: Daniel. Ese era su nombre, pero ¿Cómo lo se? ¿Por qué Jacob decidió dejarme sola? Sola con mi hijo, tal vez se arto de mí después de todo y en verdad yo no era su impronta… Aguante las ganas de llorar desconsoladamente, de llorar por que el amor de mi vida me dejo.

-¿Dónde esta Jacob? – Le pregunte. Mi hijo me miro y sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas. Su cara totalmente sucia y embarrada me informaba que algo estuvo haciendo que la tierra lo tomo. Me di cuenta que él era todo un adolescente, tal vez unos quince años, sus músculos estaban totalmente desarrollados y su cara ya no era exactamente la de un niño.

Me tomo de la mano y me tiro por el bosque, sin responder a mi ansiada pregunta. Los árboles pasaban a nuestros lados, yo solo tenia que caminar rápido, ya que Daniel me tenía fuertemente sostenida la mano. Yo corría, el miraba para todos lados con una cara de miedo y desesperación, Todo su cuerpo embarrado por la tierra se movía con agilidad, yo aun siendo torpe, estuve a punto de tropezarme un par de veces. El cielo no era el de siempre, el sol no alumbraba, era de otra forma, gris, sin color, los árboles creaban una sombra de miedo, todo daba miedo, hasta el mover de los pájaros, los cuales no cantaban. Ni siquiera había un animal a la redonda, todos escondidos en sus respectivos hogares… y así, los dos, llegamos a un prado. El corazón se me paro, entre medio del prado, habían cuerpo botados, me acerque un poco mas… ¡No! ¡No! Por favor, por todo lo que mas quieras pero el no… Jacob se encontraba boca arriba, con sus short puestos y la respiración lenta. Me acerque a su lado.

-¡Jacob! No, por favor. No puedes dejarme ¡Me lo prometiste! No, por favor – Sollocé cuando me arrodille a su lado. Mi hijo me acompaño. En ese momento, Jacob abrió un poco sus ojos y me miro, con una sonrisa.

-Bella – Murmuro con voz cansada y monótona – Bella, lo siento - ¿Se estaba disculpando? No debería de disculparse. Yo no pude protegerlo a pesar de las veces que el me protegió a mi.

-Shhh – No quería perderlo, no tan pronto – No hables. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si una manada de lobos me hubiera pasado por encima – Se río de su chiste. Yo igual, a pesar de que me mataba lentamente verlo en ese estado tan frágil. De pronto, cuando lo acaricie, note que en su cuello había dos marcas de colmillos. Era una mordida, le inyectaron veneno. Pase mi mano por su herida, pero Jacob me la saco y me miro a los ojos.

-Bella…

-No, no quiero pensar que te perderé. Por favor, no.

-Lo siento.

-¡No! No lo sientas.

Pero no pudo decir más. Sus ojos se cerraron y yo solo pude atinar a escuchar como mi corazón se rompía y yo moría en vida….

-… ¡Jacob! – Grite mientras me sentaba de un golpe en la cama. Mi corazón latía desesperadamente en mi pecho y el sudor me corría por la frente al seguir teniendo una temperatura alta… Algo me resultaba extraño y ese algo era que esta no era la pieza de matrimonió que compartía con Jacob en Veracruz.

-Bella – Escuché su hermosa voz ronca. Gire mi cabeza y lo encontré sentado en una silla mas allá. Su rostro no era el mejor, estaba serio, algo apenado. Sus manos no se estaban tranquilas en ningún solo momentos - ¿Estas bien? – Asentí - ¿Quieres saber en donde estamos? – Asentí. Él suspiro y miro el suelo, como buscando algo que se le cayo – Estamos… en nuestra casa.

-¿Qué? Jacob, hace poco estábamos en Veracruz ¿Cómo es que llegamos para acá? – Jacob levanto su mirada, cruzándola con la mía… si no fuera por que deseaba una respuesta y tenía una temperatura sobre normal, me le hubiera saltado en cima desde hace mucho rato. Toda yo quería hacerle el amor.

-Te traje yo – Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada, eso lo aprendí de él – Bella – Se acerco a la orilla de la cama – No se que te paso, tuve tanto miedo, nos has despertado en una semana, cuando te lleve al hospital, se dieron cuenta de mi temperatura, por lo que tuve que traerte a Forks y que Billy viera como estabas… No me dijo que era, pero por su cara no creo que fuera algo malo – Me quede callada, era sorprendente la historia que había contado y la rapidez con la que me la dijo. Pero me enfade un poco al saber que se arriesgo por mi culpa y ¿Una semana? ¡Dios! Algo, que debe ser malo, me debe de estar pasando.

-No deberías de haberte arriesgado, a ti y a la manada, por mí. Tu secreto es muy importante para desperdiciarlo… - No me dejo terminar.

-Tú eres más importante.

¡Haa! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… perfecto?... necesito hacerlo mío, necesito que sea mío en este instante. ¿Puedo?... _¡Claro que puedes! Él es tuyo tu de él, ahora ¡Hazle el amor! Rápido, no se valla a aburrir esperando… _Grito mi conciencia. Le hice caso. Me abalancé sobre Jake y lo bese feroz mente, mientras el respondió a mis besos con ansias.

Los dos desnudos, en un tiempo minino, mirándonos a los ojos y con una de nuestras manos entrelazadas. Él entro lentamente en mí…

… Luego de un rato lo dos caímos en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada, y sudando por tanto esfuerzo. Jake se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura. De nuevo habíamos hecho el amor, depuse de todos los problemas y que mi temperatura no ha bajado ni un poco. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y escuche los sonoros y rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-Te amo Isabella Swan – Me dijo. A pesar de que no me gusta mi nombre completo, saliendo de sus labios era perfecto. Llenos de amor.

-Te amo Jacob Black – Le respondí de la misma manera. Escuche como el sonrió por su pecho, aun con los rápidos latidos de su corazón que corrían más rápidos hasta en el mas mínimo movimiento de mi cuerpo. Bese su pecho y para acosté mi cabeza de nuevo sentí como su corazón se encontraba loco. Me reí. Era genial hacer sentir eso a un hombre lobo… Mi hombre lobo.

Un suspiro.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-Nada importante – Le respondí. No le quería hacer daño con mi dolor. La mano ardiente de Jacob en mi cintura me hizo estremecer notoriamente cuando empezó a acariciarme como si fuera una copa fácil de romper.

-No seria nada importante si no hubiera llorado y gritado mi nombre por cuatro días. – Sonó serio – Ahora dime que es lo que soñaste y te diré que es lo que yo soñé hace una semana – Suspire ¿Eso era lo que quería?

-Soñé… - Empecé – Que estaba en el bosque. De la nada, bueno, entre unos árboles salio un niño – Se me iluminaron los ojos – Era hermoso ¿Y sabes? Era hijo nuestro – Lo sentí estremecerse – Pero no te encontraba, nuestro hijo me dijo que intento detenerlos, no se a quienes. Después le pregunte donde estabas y me llevo. Y te encontré… medio muerto – Mi pecho dio un doloroso brinco Los brazos de Jacob me mantuvieron firme a no votas gotas de agua salada.

Jake suspiro y se paso una mano por su pelo azabache.

-Bueno, pero nunca tienes que pensar que no peleare por tu bien, eso es lo que mas me importa - Asentí. Y para estar en mejor posición, me subí a su pecho, todo mi cuerpo sobre él y nuestras piernas entrelazadas – Lo que soñé, bueno, te puedes enojar si te la cuento, pero un trato es un trato. – Suspiro – No empecé en un bosque, y estaba contigo, a mi lado, pero a la vez tan lejos – Lo mire y vi como el miraba el techo – Tu… te casabas con él, yo estaba en su boda y tu bailabas conmigo, yo te suplicaba que vengas contigo, pero tu… tu me decías que lo amabas a él y que estabas embarazada – Su mano le tembló un poco. Bajo la vista de sus ojos negros a los míos – Luego me dejabas… votado.

Lo bese en los labios mientras posicionaba mis manos en sus perfectos pectorales. Me separe de sus labios y le sonreí.

-Creo que tu sueño fue mas raro que el mió – Comente.

El se río.

-Si, creo que así es.

Acepto mientras se sentaba en la cama conmigo encima de él. Cuando me senté nuestras caderas se rozaron. Lo mire a los ojos y le dije con ellos: ¿Estas listo? Jacob sonrió pero en ese preciso momento tocaron a la puerta. Los dos maldecimos, nos pusimos nuestras prendas y fuimos a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Paul, al igual que todos los lobos, sin camisa.

-¿Paul? – Dije. Mas bien me salio en tono de pregunta. En ese momento, en el que él me miro, me sonrió. Jacob le gruño, celoso… esa era algo tierno y a la vez malo de la imprimación… los celos los ponía de mal humor, además de que aumentaban notoriamente.

-Hola Bella. Hola Jake – Jake no respondió. Le pegué en las costillas – Solo vine a avisar que hemos encontrado el rastro de vampiro, y es muy cerca de por estos alrededores – Jacob se tensó.

En ese momento deje de escuchar sus palabras. Ya sabia a que vampiro se referían, no era a Victoria, desde hace tiempo que ella estaba muerta, pero muerta de verdad. Jacob la mato cuando vino con su gran grupo de neófitos a matarme. Era otro vampiro, uno que apenas conocí y que me odiaba con el alma por quitarle a su razón de existir, quería vengarse de Jacob tal como Victoria quería vengarse de Edward por que mato a James. Este vampiro ayudo a Victoria, y por la poca información que tenia de ese vampiro, sabia que se llamaba: Riley. Si, ese era su nombre y cuando mataron a Victoria dijo que volvería por mi, pero no me llevaría sola, si no que con un acompañante, me pregunto a quien se referirá. Y desde ese día me ha perseguido, es una de las cosas por las que Jacob no obedece cuando le digo que yo estaré bien si él no esta cerca y por la que sus ojos siempre me andan vigilando. Y ahora, por lo que han captado los de la manada, esta cerca, esperando a que me dejen sin vigilacion permanente… Yo, Bella Swan, siempre perseguida por los vampiros.

En ese momento volví a la realidad. Jacob me estaba mirando y Paul ya se había ido. Mire a Jake, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana, algo pensativo. Acto seguido, me miro y su mirada con la mia hizo esa maravillosa coneccion. Me senroje por la profundidad de su mirada. Desee estar lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo... con amor

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-¿A donde?

-Con los chicos. Ahí estarás más protegida del chupasangre. Yo debo de ir a la línea divisora.

-Yo iré contigo.

-No, no puedes – Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Trate de ponerme a su altura, pero no de altura, si no que en dureza. No me alejaría de él por nada en el mundo, no después de lo que vi en mi sueño.

-¿Y por que no?

El suspiro.

-Los Cullen han vuelto.

* * *

><p><em>Cha chan, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Creen que esta embarazada? ¿O es solo una enfermedad? Pues, de ahí lo verán, ahora tienen que entrar los Cullen, como ya vieron y esto apenas es el principió.<em>

_Espero sus reviews!_


	5. Un Error Doloroso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: <strong>Un Error Doloroso<strong>

* * *

><p>Lo mire, sin decir respuesta alguna… <em>Los Cullen han vuelto… <em>Me rondaba su voz por la cabeza una y otra vez. Luego .un sentimiento conocido me invadió… felicidad, podría verlos de nuevo y ver si Edward me había perdonado por el daño que le hice. Pero tenia que entender que yo amaba a Jake.

-¡Oh! – Fui lo único pacas de decir. Sinceramente estaba emocionada por ver a los Cullen, pero era algo que ya me había visto venir, que ellos volvieran, de un modo u otro volverían algún día. Solo esperaba que no me odiasen por no quedarme con su hijo, aun que, pensándolo bien, ellos no eran así, si no que perfectos en todas sus formas – De todas formas iré.

-No mientras yo lo impida – Me sorprendió que se pusiera así de defensivo conmigo. Le fulmine con la mirada.

-Iré de todos modos, con o sin ti. Ellos son mi otra familia, Jacob, un día de estos tendrás que comprender eso – Le explique – Todos, incluyendo a Edward – Su rostro se puso mas serio. Hasta que luego de un suspiro se rindió.

-Bien, iras a donde los Cullen, pero con una condición – Y asentí. Obviamente nerviosa a su condición. El suspiro y me miro con sus profundos ojos negros -… Yo voy contigo, si es que me permites – Sonreí.

-Obvio, contigo de aquí a la eternidad – Sonríe más. Jacob también sonrió - ¿Vamos? Quiero arreglar cuentas pendientes con… Edward – Él Me miro con una ceja elevada – No te preocupes. Nada pasara, yo te amo… es todo lo que importa – Me sonroje y Jake río, mi sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

Salimos de la casa y él me tomo entre sus fuertes brazos. Mi temperatura por fin era normal, y su calor combinado con el frío de Forks, era una sensación perfecta, en sus brazos me encontraba protegida de todo lo que me podía dañar, vivo o muerto, pero Jacob me protegía, aun sin saberlo, cuando se acerca a mi, hace que mi corazón viva. Su calor revivía el mío, sus ojos hacían que la felicidad fuera inexplicable e incontrolable. El bosque era un borrón, apenas podía distinguir cuando empezaba un árbol y terminaba el otro… me aferre al cuello de Jacob a pesar de que no tenia miedo, solo deseaba sentirlo mas cerca de mi cuerpo y acariciando mi alma con solo tocarme de esa forma tan delicada y única de él.

A los pocos minutos estábamos en la línea divisora y al otro lado de ella se encontraban lo que un día iban a ser mi familia, pero en fin de cuentas no lo fueron. En el otro lado estaban, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper y… Edward, nadie más de la familia los acompañaba. Jacob me bajo de entre sus brazos y me pego a él tomada de la cintura. Luego miro a los Cullen, con el desprecio apreciando cada una de sus hermosas facciones. Mire a la familia de vampiros… Todos me miraban y Edward igual, pero el dolor en sus facciones me decía que su dolor al verme con Jake era solo un comienzo de todo.

-Se supone que ella no debería de haber venido – Gruño Edward con las manos hechas un puño ¿Es que no me quería ver?... pues, mala suerte, yo ya estoy aquí.

Jacob se hincó de hombros.

-Ella quiso venir, no le negare nada y creo que en tu caso hubieras hecho lo mismo – Le respondió Jake con el odio cargada en cada palabra y letra que salían de su boca. Mire a Jake y de nuevo a la familia Cullen. Alice sonreía en mi dirección.

-¡Bella! – Dio dos saltitos en nuestra dirección. Jacob se tensó, apretándome más a su cuerpo y antes de que Alice avanzara mas Carlisle le detuvo y apunto al suelo, ella lo miro y dio un paso más, era como si una gran pared de cristal le impidiera ir a abrazarme. Mire a Jake y él en seguida entendió mi mensaje sin palabras.

-Ok. Bella, pero yo te acompaño – Asentí. Feliz.

Me salí del agarre de Jacob y me dirigí a mi amiga que se encontraba quieta al otro lado de la línea divisora. De pronto sentí la ausencia en mi pecho y aun que no supe de que, seguí caminando, haciendo que la ausencia se haga más grande. Llegue a la altura de Alice y ella se me abalanzo para abrazarme. Yo la abrasé de vuelta… la extrañe tanto que ciento como si fuera un milenio desde la última vez que vi su hermosura sobre natural y su delicioso olor. Mi mejor amiga.

-Alice, amiga, te extrañe, por favor, por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar – Le suplique. Mientras ella deshacía nuestro gran abrazo. Me miro a los ojos y si no fuera por que es vampira juraría que estaba llorando.

-Te prometo que nunca mas te vamos a dejar – Me prometió. Le sonreí. Mire para donde estaba Jake y note que no había avanzado ningún poco de la posición en donde estábamos antes. Le mire con el ceño fruncido y con mi mano le indique que viniera. Él negó… maldito tratado.

Mire a Carlisle, pidiéndole con mis ojos si Jake podía pasar a este lado, por que la ausencia en mi pecho era tremenda si no hacíamos algo. Él comprendió, después de todo yo era un libro abierto para medio mundo. Carlisle asintió y miro a mi esposo.

-No nos andemos con rodeos. Jacob, es mejor que vallamos a nuestra casa y me hablas de todo a lo que tu manada te mando a hablar… espero que no sea una molestia.

Jacob asintió, sin quitar el odio en su mirada. Todos caminamos a la casa de los Cullen luego de que Jacob cruzara la línea divisora con algo de desconfianza. Yo lo tome de la mano y se la apreté, el me miro y siguió caminando, ya hace un buen rato que caminábamos hacia la casa, por lo que no debería de estar muy lejos. Podía sentir como Jacob estaba tensado completamente.

Al llegar mi esposo y Carlisle se fueron a una sala, que estaba más allá. Yo me quede con Jasper, Alice y Edward. Pero Jasper estaba mirándome, sus ojos negros como el carbón, Alice nos dijo que iría a casar un poco con él, que no demorarían ni cinco minutos. Así quedándome sola con lo que antes fue el amor de mi vida. Lo mire y al rato siguiente subí las escaleras, en dirección a su pieza. Era obvio que Edward me perseguiría. Entre a su pieza y la contemple hasta que sentí una mirada sobre mi cuerpo.

Me gire y vi como Edward me miraba. Le sonreí y me acerque.

-Tengo cosas pendientes de las cuales hablar contigo – Le explique. Esperaba que no tuviera que hacer una de esas diluciones en las cuales tener palabras de mas era lo que hacia ganar a la contienda. Solo una par de palabras y por como conocía a Edward, no seria tan difícil como tratar de convencer a Jacob de algo.

-No deberías de estar aquí.

-Tienes mala suerte, pues… no me iré – Le dije. Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó en el sillón de su pieza y yo me senté a su lado. Contemple por un rato sus hermosas facciones, no había cambiado nada, pero, al decir verdad, yo tampoco estaba muy diferente – Edward, solo quiero que entiendas que siempre serás mi amigo, no importa lo que pase, igual te quiero, pero a él lo amo. No puedo evitarlo.

-Ya lo se, no hay para que repetírmelo – Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, se abrieron y me miro con esos ojos dorados que antes me habrían derretido con solo una mirada – Pero quisiera hacer algo antes de expedirme para siempre de ti – Me menciono.

-¿A si? ¿Y que seria? – Menos mal que no hubo que hacer un tremendo lió para que entendiera… ¿Cómo era que podía ser tan perfecto?

-¿Puedo besarte?

¡Hay no! No me esperaba eso, en verdad, me esperaba otras cosas, pero no que me pidiera un ultimo beso ¿Y para que? De una forma u otra no me quedaría con él, yo ya había elegido por el amor de mi vida, nada me haría cambiar de opinión al respecto… No le supe que responder.

-Edward… - No deseaba lastimarlo

-Por favor, solo una ultima vez.

Se escuchaban murmullos. Los de mi esposo y Carlisle que hablaban, pero que yo los escuchara era algo inusual, no se supone que yo tenga un oído súper desarrollado, yo solo era una humana, pero en verdad escuchaba sus palabras. En como se movilizaban en la sala que estaba a unos metros mas lejos. Jacob, él nunca me traicionaría con otra mujer ¿Para que hacerlo yo? Pero aun que lo hiciera, yo no… pero Edward me tenia muy confundida.

-Pero… pero… Jacob.

Un largo silencio. Escuche como unas puertas se habrían abajo… eran Alice y Jasper que habían vuelto ¡Valla! ¡Si que era rápidos!... pero bueno, tenia que concentrarme en Edward ahora y en Jake, por que a Jake lo amaba, pero Edward quería un beso, no sabia si dárselo o no, no era muy exacto apropiado que digamos si quería que él se enamorara de otra y dejara sus pensamientos amorosos conmigo de lado. Pero sus ojos me mostraban cuanto era lo que aun me amaba en verdad.

-Solo por una vez, antes de despedirme para siempre de tu amor - Casi me suplica. Sus ojos dorados me miraban, suplicantes, anhelantes de un último beso antes del fin, del fin que nos unía a él y a mí. En ese momento decidí, le daría un último beso, pero después de esto solo seriamos amigos, como Jake tuvo que serlo conmigo cuando él me dejo... Jake, se me será difícil verlo a la cara después de esto.

Tome su bello rostro entre mis manos, acaricie su mejilla con mi pulgar y note como él aspiro mi aroma, queriendo recordarlo. Acerque un poco nuestro rostro para que Edward notara mi decisión. Una sonrisa se asomo por sus perfectos labios, le sonreí de vuelta. Sus ojos dorados no dejaban de mirar a los míos, Edward quería gravarme por completo, lo sabía, lo conocía. Y de alguna manera, sus labios encontraron los míos, presurosos, con deseo retenido por el tiempo, yo tarde en responderle un poco por la sorpresa de sus labios fríos de nuevo por sobre los míos. Para no hacerle daño y que pareciera una beso vació, pase mis brazos por su cuello frío, al igual que todo su cuerpo, y deje mis manos ahí mientras el me besaba dulcemente y sus manos recorrían mi cintura... en eso, se escucho un grito desgarrador, como si a alguien le estuvieran arrancando la vida.

Me separe de Edward, quedando en una sola pieza... ¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que me deje llevar por el aprecio que le tengo a Edward y besarlo como si nada me importara? ¿Es que acaso no pensaba en Jacob?... No, yo si pensaba en Jake, en cada momento de mi vida, en cada latido de mi corazón... Entonces ¿Por que le hice esto?... Dadita sea... ¡Demonios! Me dolía, me dolía estar en estos momentos estar viéndolo a los ojos y ver en ellos ese dolor infinito que yo le cause. Ver como me miraba con sus ojos decaídos desde la puerta... había visto el beso. Él no era el que gritaba, esos gritos aun se escuchaban en otro lado de la casa.

-Jacob - Murmure presa del pánico. Edward me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo más a él. Lo mire confundida y en sus ojos pude ver que estaba leyendo los pensamientos de mi esposo... No, por favor que no este sufriendo, Jacob es que menos merece sufrir, no después de volverme a la vida.

-No, no importa Isabella - Respondió él con voz contenida - Yo... sabia que esto iba a pasar - El dolor en su voz era incontenible. Los gritos de al fondo no paraban, si no que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes - Solo... solo tengo que ir a recoger tus cosas a nues... mi hogar - Paro el "Nuestro" y eso, me dolió en el alma - Vuelvo en un momento... - Y salio corriendo como alma que le persigue el diablo.

No me quede paralizada como mas de la mitad del mundo aria, yo amaba a Jacob, lo amaba incondicional y enérgicamente. Ahora que no lo tenia cerca, el dolor en mi pecho se incrementaba ¿Me estaba dejando? ¿Jake me iba a dejar? ¿Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado para llegar a esto?... Corrí escaleras abajo y lo que me encontré no fue nada bonito... Jasper se retorcía de dolor, arrodillado en el piso con ambas manos en el corazón. Gritaba de dolor, como si lo estuvieran desmembrando poco a poco. Mire a Edward obviamente confundida por lo que pasaba ¿Que le pasaba a Jasper? ¿Por que se retorcía de dolor de esa forma tan... espantosa?

Alice estaba a un lado tratando de calmarlo. Carlisle estaba en el otro, preocupado viendo que era lo que le pasaba a uno de sus hijos. Edward no se movía de mi lado, ni siquiera me importo cuando fue que llego a mi lado, pero miraba a Jasper de la misma forma en que miro a Jacob... tratando de disculparse sin palabras. Alice le daba palabras de apoyo a su amado, le decía que lo amaba, que estaría bien... Eso me recordó a lo que le prometí a Jacob, lo que él me prometió a mi. Como los dos nos estábamos defraudando. En un momento Jasper dejo de gritar de dolor y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si le fuera necesaria para vivir. Se dejo caer en el suelo y se quedo en ese lugar, sin fuerzas, como medio muerto, pero un muerto de verdad... y por ultimo, se levanto débilmente mientras Alice y Carlisle lo ayudaban, hasta dejarlo sentado en el sillón.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capitulo, ya que el próximo estará lleno de lagrimas y dolor, muajajaja, no, pero en verdad estará lleno de peleas y la famosa parte que les di por adelanto la otra vez… solo espero sus Reviews.<em>


	6. El Comienzo De Una Pelea

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: <strong>El Comienzo De Una Pelea<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es lo que te paso, Jasper? – Pregunto Alice. Quien estaba sentada a su lado, en el sillón, Carlisle en el otro lado mirando si su hijo estaba bien. Jasper tenía la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, como si el fuego le quemara y los ojos bien apretados mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.<p>

-Sus emociones… – Respondió sin aliento. Como si los vampiros necesitaran del aire. Trago sonoramente –Eran… Eran muy fuertes. Dolió mucho… - Apretó los dientes y ojos aun mas fuertes de lo que ya tenia - … No se que fue que paso. Primero me sentí confuso, luego… - Apretó sus puños en el sillón, rompiéndolo un poco a su paso. El dolor lo estaba matando, pero ¿De donde venia tal descarga de dolor y agonía? – Aceptación… mezclada con un poco de rabia – Tomo aire - … Por ultimo… la oscuridad y fuego, demasiado fuego. Creí que me quemaba.

Todos se quedaron en un aterrador silencio. Mire a Edward y pude apreciar en las perfectas facciones de su rostro como sufría y cada parte estaba contraída en dolo puro. Mire a los demás… quienes me miraban como si esto tuviera que ver conmigo. Ahí caí en la cuenta… Jacob, de él eran todas las emociones que casi queman a Jasper, a que el vampiro se revolviera en el piso de dolor y se retorciera entre gritos y otros… Y yo, yo era la causante de todo de nuevo y el dolo casi físico del amor de mi vida.

-No – Susurre. Di media vuelta y corrí hacia la puerta. Cada paso de mis 'pies tocando el suelo de madera me dolía como dagas en el corazón, una puñal que, en cada latido, se hundía mas, provocándome un agonizante dolor… Yo, yo y yo era la culpable de tal dolor, del dolor de todos los que conocía. Yo era un monstruo en vivo. Jake, mi Jake estaba muriendo y por mi culpa. Nadie me merecía, no, yo no merecía a nadie, todos eran muchos para mí y Jacob era alguien inalcanzable… Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Edward me detuvo – Salte – Le ordene.

-No, Bella, tienes que escucharnos, antes de que te valla, mejor yo te voy a dejar hasta la línea. Pero tienes que escucharnos, por favor. Una ultima vez.

-¡Córrete Edward! – No me gustaba gritarle así. Pero nada importaba si la persona mas importante en mi existencia se alejaba con cada segundo que completaba un minuto. Su ausencia se empezó a hacer afecto en mi corazón y sentí nada en el lugar donde Jake dejaba todo su amor, ósea, en cada célula que componía mi ser.

Me tomo del brazo y me apretó un poco. El dolor que se me ocasiono no fue nada comparado con el que sentía en mi pecho.

-Edward ¡Me apresas! – Él me soltó y se disculpo. Quise abrir la puerta de nuevo pero me siguió sin dejar salir a correr y encontrar a Jacob, aun que no lo encontrara en un kilómetro a la redonda, haría todo por encontrarlo.

En ese momento Carlisle se puso en frente mío. Su expresión seguía siendo amable, pero no me miraba exactamente a mi, si no que a mi vientre ¿Y ahora que? ¿Es que acaso mi enfermedad viene de mi vientre? ¿Qué importa eso ahora cuando le rompí el corazón a Jacob? Nada ¿Por qué no me dejaban irme y buscarlo? ¿Me encarcelarían? No, ellos no eran capases de eso… entonces ¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Espete - ¿Por qué no me dejan ir a buscarlo?

-Bella, en cuanto has entrado, todos en la casa nos hemos dado cuenta de algo – Carlisle me miraba con sus hermoso y relajantes ojos. Edward de igual manera. Yo mire mi barriga Y fruncí el ceño, luego comprendí a que se referían… no, no podía ser verdad ¿O si? ¿Podía hacerme el mundo abierto las puertas de la felicidad? Esto no era un sueño, era la pura y verdadera realidad.

-Carlisle… ¿Estoy embarazada? – Pregunte. Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero pude ver el dolor que surco feroz en sus facciones al darse cuenta que yo ya tenia mi vida hecha. Carlisle asintió y, llena de felicidad, lo abrasé, luego a Edward – Soy madre – Susurre y volví a abrazarlo mientras Edward me devolvía el abrazo. Me separe de él y lo mire a los dos – Necesito llegar cuanto antes – Los dos, padre e hijo, se miraron, por ultimo a mi y asintieron.

Me estacione con el volvo de Edward afuera de mi hogar. Apague el motor y admire mi casa, con las luces apagadas y en el interior, nada. El vació en mi pecho desapareció momentáneamente cuando me acerque unos pasos a investigar que era lo que había adentro. Jacob estaba en casa. Me acerque un poco mas, insegura de cómo seria verlo a la cara después de que me vio besando a un vampiro, ojala que me dejara darles explicaciones para que entendiera que solo era una despedida. Algo para decirle adiós a lo que una vez fue al hombre que mas ame en toda mi vida, pero ahora estaba este amor que era aun mas fuerte y lo sentía por él, mi hombre lobo, mi esposo y ahora el padre de nuestro bebé. Tenia que contarle.

Abrí la puerta principal, con mucha cautela. Mire la oscuridad del interior pero aun así pude ver todo claramente… la casa se notaba vacía, pero en la pieza de matrimonio escuchaba como unos pasos lentos y sin prisa se movían de un lado para otro, a solos unos metros de mi. La piel de gallina no me tardo en llegar, sentí el frío colarse en la parte mas recóndita de mi alma. Avancé un paso, en nerviosismo a como reaccionaria me mataba. Otro paso, si, estaba claro que moriría antes de abrir la puerta. Otros pasos mas y estaba en frente de la puerta que cambiaria todo en mi vida. Si la abría tendría que aferrarme a las consecuencias de eso, si no la habría, seria peor, mi alma no estaría tranquila pensando que trate de dar lo mejor para saber que solamente lo amo a él. Suspire… ¿Porqué todo tenia que ser tan difícil en la vida?... Era mejor explicarle todo, con calma, si es que era que podía guardar la calma, solo una vez recuerdo como es que nos peleamos con Jacob, y recuerdo que el resultado no fue nada bonito. Tome la perilla de la puerta y la gire, un poco, luego otro poco hasta que por fin la abrí completamente, empuje un poco la puerta y la luz del interior de la puerta me golpeo en los ojos. La abrí un poco más y pude ver una de las orillas de la cama con la tapa de una maleta. Por fin termine de abrir la puerta y vi como Jacob guardaba todas mis pertenencias en la maleta que hace un rato solamente vi la tapa. Mi corazón se detuvo y el dolor se apodero de la parte que trataba de relajarse.

-¿A que has venido Isabella? – Espeto con voz fría. Me estremecí, por que, aun que este cerca, lo sentía a la vez tan lejos – Te dije que iría a dejar tu cosas a tu nuevo hogar ¿Tanto me he demorado que las has venido a buscar tu misma? – Suspire. Esto seria un caso difícil.

-Jacob, déjame explicarte… - No me dejo terminar. En un segundo lo tenía en frente mió y yo acorralada contra la pared. Sus ojos no me decían nada, no me mostraban su alma calida y protectora que siempre desprendía, el calor de su cuerpo no me acogía, solo me sofocaba, me mataba al darme cuenta que quería tocarlo, pero estaba tan lejos de lograr eso – Jacob, por favor – Lo mire con ojos suplicantes. Quería que en ese momento dejara de estar enojado y me haga el amor como nunca antes me lo ha hecho – Déjame explicarte, no fue lo que piensas, yo solo…

-¿Tu que? ¡Demonios Isabella! ¿¡Tu que? ¿¡Pensabas en acostarte con él? ¿¡Eso es? En verdad no me importa, llévate todo lo que quieras, no te quiero ver de nuevo cerca de mí, aléjate, ándate de mi vista y no vuelvas… jamás. O, para no ser tan cruel, será mejor que me valla yo, así todo estará mejor, así podrás ver que yo no soy el malo del cuento. Tampoco lo digo que seas tú, si no que esas alimañazas que tienes de amigos, solo que nunca pensé que serias una de ellos – La sangre me hirvió. Él no podía llamar así a la familia que me protegió y no me podía decir así, no él me amaba, yo estaba segura de eso, yo era su impronta, no me podía dejar.

-¡No los llames así! ¡Tú no los conoces! Además, me estas juzgando, tienes que escucharme, Jacob, por favor. No es un error lo que hice, créeme que me arrepiento, pero era algo que tenia que pasar. Jacob, perdóname – Ya no estaba cerca de mi, si no que se alejo unos cuantos pasos y negó con la cabeza. Mis fuerzas me flaquearon y termine de rodillas en el piso – Lo siento, por favor, perdóname. Yo te amo, a él lo quiero. No me hagas esto.

Silencio.

-No se puede volver en el tiempo, Isabella, yo ya comprendí que solo sabes mentir, que nunca me amaste – Vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras se conectaban con los míos, aun cuando me miraba no funcionaba para hacerlo entrar en razón – Lo que haces es jugar conmigo, solo quería utilizarme para llegar a el ¿No es así? Yo, como siempre, el que no siente nada ¡Si claro! Yo soy tan firme que soy de roca, a mi nada me duele… -Negó con la cabeza – te equivocaste Isabella si pensaste que caería rendido a tus pies, pero no es así y jamás lo será.

-Tu me amas – Susurre. Él negó de nuevo – Te has imprimado de mi – Me miro, fijamente.

-Lo de la imprimación fue una mentira Isabella, yo no estoy imprimado, no aun - ¿Era posible morirse siguiendo viva? ¿Era posible escuchar como tu corazón se rompía en dos de un solo desgarrón? ¿Cómo era que era verdad ver como tu mundo se derrumbaba a tus lados mientras observabas como el amor de tu vida te rechazaba? La sensación, simplemente, era horrible, no tenía una descripción sincera. El dolor deformo cada rasgo de mi cara, haciendo una de las peores muecas que he hecho en mi vida. Jacob me miro algo en su cara cambio al ver la mía.

Me levante del frío suelo que me estaba congelando hasta los huesos. Mis huesos muertos. Me mantuve de pies, pero tambaleando de un lado para el otro. En los ojos de Jacob pude ver mi aspecto y no me gusto nada de lo que vi en mí.

En ese momento supe que no era justo jugar limpio, así que la mentira era mi única escapatoria.

-Si, tienes razón. No se puede volver en el tiempo, pero solo evitaría una cosa… - El frunció el ceño – Evitaría haberte conocido y enamorarme de ti, para así poder haber esperado a Edward para cuando regresara – Él le pego a la pared, dejando su marca en esta.

-Aun así, no creo que seria feliz con él.

-En eso mientes, con él seria más feliz que ahora lo estoy haciendo contigo, solo por una cosa simple y sencilla… ¡El me ama!

El rostro de Jacob se descompuso. Me reprimí por hacerle daño, pero no había vuelta atrás para retirar cada palabra dicha. Sus ojos, negros, sin brillo ni nada especial en ellos, ni siquiera la vida. Eran mas fríos que los de Victoria al saber que James había muerto, eran algo sin vida. Me estremecí. Jacob apretó las manos más y me miro mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por completo.

-Esas sanguijuelas no aman Isabella, no puedes tener amigos así.

Ese fue el colmo, toda mi paciencia se perdió en el aire. Apreté mis puños a ambos cotados de mi cuerpo. Quería llorar, pero no lloraba, las lágrimas se quedaban atrapadas en mis ojos.

-¡Entonces, sí no aceptas a mis, amigos!... ¡Nos divorciamos! – Grite. Las palabras ya estaban dichas. Sorprendida por lo que dije, me lleve las manos a la boca, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Jake. Su mirada no era la mejor, expresaba dolor, pero ese dolor se cambio por la furia en un segundo.

Todo el empezó a temblar, su cuerpo se movía por completo. Yo no podía calmarlo, estaba pegada al piso y atónita por las palabras que salieron de ¡Mi boca! Yo nunca pensé que un día le diría eso, y menos por los Cullen. Yo lo amaba… _Eres una estupida Bella…_Me decía mi conciente una y otra vez. Tenía razón, y ver el dolor y rabia en los ojos de Jacob hizo que me arrepienta más, pero no cedería, no me vería débil frente a él.

-Si eso es lo que quiere – Gruño con las manos hechas un puño. Sin mirarme, solo mirando para fuera de la ventana mientras sus espasmos se reducían notoriamente a un tambaleo de brazos – Con gusto de lo daré. Como siempre, are lo que te complazca – Y como un rayo salio de la casa.

Me dolía todo, mi corazón sobre todas las cosas. ¿Por qué nos pusimos a pelear?... a si, por los Cullen, pero de ellos no fue la culpa, ni tampoco lo era de Jake, solo mía, yo fui una estupida al decirle que quería divorciarme de el, cuando en verdad eso ¡No era cierto! Nunca me separaría del amor de mi vida… necesitaba decirle que lo sentía, pero si lo hacia me vería indefensa y de seguro nunca mas me tomaría en serio… _Toda pareja se pelea, y luego, viene la separación… _Tal vez debí de hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me decía que no tenía que casarme tan rápido, pero yo amaba a Jake… _Bella ¡Corre a buscarlo!... _Mi conciencia tenía razón, tal vez debería de ir a buscarlo, pero estaba muy lejos y no quería dañar a mi bebé

Me senté en la cama. El vientre me dolía un poco. Me acosté, las lágrimas no salían, estaban retenidas… y me quede dormida, deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><em>No se si es lo que dije que seria, pero esto es lo que me ha salido, en serio, no se me ocurrió nada mejor y bueno, como verán, al parecer Bella ¡Si esta embarazada! Y bueno, esta pelea es solo el principio. Déjenme reviews!<em>


	7. Esto No Tiene Nombre

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: <strong>Esto No Tiene Nombre<strong>

* * *

><p>Al despertar no lo encontré a mi lado en la cama, tanteé el lugar con mi mano y note que estaba fría… <em>Nada de esto fue un sueño<em>… me dijo mi conciencia. Toda la pelea entre nosotros fue verdad, Jacob me odia… no vino a casa para dormir y darme su tan necesitado calor corporal ¿Dónde habrá pasado la noche? Puede que en la casa de Billy ¡Espero! Que no se aya quedado despierto patrullando toda la noche. Me preocupa su salud.

Quise llorar, llorar como nunca antes, mas lagrimas que antes estaban en mis ojos, reteniéndose a salir y desahogarme del dolor, pero, aun cuando pudiera llorar, el dolor seguiría. Me dolería toda la vida esta pelea que se quedaría gravada en mi mente, recordar como ese par de hermosos ojos negros se descompusieron por mi culpa, tan interminable. Como tembló al darse cuenta el daño que le producían mis palabras… cada una peor que la otra. Debí de quedarme callada.

Con un nudo en loa garganta me levanto de la cama matrimonial… de pronto, en mi mesita de noche, justo al lado de la foto que tengo de nuestra boda, donde ambos sonreímos mientras nos miramos, veo unos papeles con letras de varios tamaños formas y colores y una carta con la letra de Jake. Me acerco y la tomo entre mis dedos temblorosos por el dolor. Leo lo que contiene la rara letra de Jake:

_"Si tanto amas a los Cullen, solo tienes que firmas esto y todos tus problemas estaran resueltos._

_Jacob Black"_

Mire las otras hojas, los ojos me escocían sin piedad… aun sin comprender que era lo que me ayudaba a que en mi relación con los Cullen mejoraba, pero que ojala no me haga daño con la que tengo con Jacob. El pecho se me oprimió… y, leí el titulo… el sonido de mi corazón al romperse hizo eco por toda la casa… no, él no podía dejarme… no después de que esperaba un bebé de nuestro amor, no después de que él me sacara del abismo y me llevara a la inconciencia…. En las hojas entre mis manos, con letra grande y negra, decía: Cartas de divorcio.

Las fuerzas me flaquearon, y aun que me encontraba sentada en la cama, me encontré botada en el suelo, exactamente de rodillas, mientras me abrazaba y mi mano arrugaba las hojas que tenia. Mis brazos a mi alrededor trataban de controlar el dolor y no desmoronarme en ese mismo lugar, permanecer fuerte… Aun no lloraba, pero me dolía todo, cada célula que me componía, pero no lloraba. Todo era oscuro, nada brillaba para mí, nada tenia significado y ¡Deseaba! Caer en la muerte para dejar de lado este dolor eterno.

Como pude, trate de levantarme, las piernas me temblaban violentamente mientras con una mano agarraba la cama y la otra mi mesita de noche para poder ponerme de pie en un intento, pero falle en el primero, el dolor en cada parte me debilitaba y el dolor en mi vientre aumentaba de forma que no había cura para detenerlo. Intente de nuevo, falle, me estaba haciendo heridas en las rodillas por tanto rasparlas contra el suelo. Un intento mas y pude, casi me caigo, pero me pude poner de pies, toda temblorosa, de pies a cabeza y con las hojas todas arrugadas en las manos. Solo faltaba mi firma en ellas y nos divorciaríamos… pero no las firmaría, de lo contrario, tendría que estar bien muerta para eso.

Camine… o trate de caminar, pero la pared era mi única forma de seguir en pie, de lo contrario, terminaría de nuevo en el suelo. Maldito dolor. Maldito amor. Maldito todo lo que me haga sentir feliz o triste, no quería sentir nada, quería ser libre de cualquier cosa que atacara mi corazón constantemente. Deseaba escapar de esta cárcel que me cree al no poder cuidar mis propias palabras. Di otro paso, las piernas me flaquearon mas y termino en el suelo, pero me pude lazar contra la puerta y temblé contra esta, cuando mis temblores se hubieron calmados, pude dar un poco mas de pasos antes de terminar de nuevo en el piso, sin llorar, pero temblando de dolor, de frío, de rechazo. Me levante, y como antes, falle.

Me arrastre al sillón, lo que no estaba muy cerca, aun con las hojas del divorcio en mi mano, aun más arrugadas que antes. Me acerqué al sillón, dejando un rastro pequeño de sangre en el piso ante mis rodillas despellejadas por tanta caída. Ese dolor no lo sentí, ni la sangre me mareo como haría de costumbre, eso era solo un gran cero con lo que él me estaba provocando en mi interior, del dolor que no podía reprimir en mi. Quería escapar, escapar y no volver al dolor, seria mejor no sentir y morir, morir esta bien, cuando no se esta luchando por dos vidas y yo tengo que luchar contra la de mi bebé… me agarre al sillón con todas mis fuerzas y agregué mas para poder levantarme… hasta los brazos me fallaban, apenas me daban fuerzas para poder levantarme… al quinto intento pude y con temblores aun mayores que los anteriores, pude caminar hasta la chimenea, en la cual una gran llama de fuego bailaba impotente en su interior… no lo pensé ni dos veces antes de tirar el papel arrugado en mi mano.

Luego, no solo el dolor fue el que me invadió, si no que también la rabia, lo que me dio fuerzas suficientes como para poder ponerme en pies… desde entonces mi cuerpo actuó solo, sin que yo le diera ordenes de moverse. Sin poder hacer nada, di vuelta todo lo que encontré a mi paso, todo estaba en el suelo, todo lo bote yo, hasta la foto sobre mi mesita de noche, bueno, esa la metí al fuego, al igual que un montón de imágenes de nosotros dos, deseaba que su cara desaparezca para siempre de mi vida, no volver a verlo jamás, eso era lo que mi cuerpo pedía por si solo. Actuaba por si solo, rompí un montón de cosas, el sillón estaba desgarrado, la mesa toda rallada, las cortinas rotas y en el piso, las ventanas ralladas de negro de forma que el interior era un total oscuro. El suelo lleno de cosas, que, al pisar podía hacerse una herida, yo había botado jarros de flores, más cuadros que no quería ver y muchas cosas de vidrio. La pieza matrimonial es la única que se salvo, pues mi maleta sin terminar encima de ella estaba en perfectas condiciones. Por ultimo… mi cuerpo volvió a flaquear luego de liberar todo ese odio y el dolor volvió… terminando en una esquina de mi pieza, echa todo un ovillo, indefensa y tratando de que alguna lagrima saliera de lo mas profundo de mi pecho al exterior, poder desahogarme y ver que puedo llorar como todo mundo, que también sufro cuando el amor de mi vida me odia de todas las formas posibles, de saber que el amor de tu vida te puede dejar por otra por una simple cosa que se llama imprimación… y yo, yo no deseaba quedarme sola, temía quedarme sola de nuevo, era toda una película de terror esas cosas.

Y, así, en esa posición, sentí como el día dio su paso a la mas oscura de las noches, y era noche de verdad, solo que el tiempo para mi paso demasiado rápido, pero era de noche, por una de las ventanas mal pintadas podía divisar las estrellas que titilaban y yo las miraba, deseando que una estrella fugas pasara y poder pedir un deseo, un deseo que lo solucionaría todo y cada uno de los problemas… Pero la noche me dolía, me daba miedo ahora, en la noche el oscuro de mi pecho se incrementaba de forma que no poder soltar lagrima alguna era una agonía pura y dura… Y así, paso, hasta que sentí una puerta cerrarse y después una exclamación muda. Aun así no me moví de mi lugar, el dolor no me lo permitía.

-Bella – Escuche las voz desesperada de Jacob ¿Y ahora se venia preocupando por mi? ¿Después de tanto daño que me ha causado? ¿Acaso piensa que lo perdonare fácilmente - ¡Bella! – Se le escucho abrir puertas… me estaba buscando, no quería que me encuentre, pero al no poder moverme con mis piernas, me quede acurrucada en esa esquina. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerré fuertemente mis dos ojos. Tratando de no derrumbarme en ese momento – Bella – Lo escuche ha mi lado, luego su mano caliente en mi hombro.

-Aléjate – Murmure, con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Su mano me quemaba, bueno, me hacia algo bien, pero en fin de cuentas se creaba aun fuego imaginaria que a fin de cuentas me creaba mas dolor. Logre correr su mano de mi cuerpo. Lo sentí maldecir, a pesar de que no decía nada, pero lo conocía y sabia que en estos momentos estaba maldiciendo, maldiciéndose… Y por ultimo, sentí sus brazos rodearme, para luego el sentarse sobre la cama conmigo en sus brazos arrullada como una bebé… en ese momento fue cuando solté todas mis lagrimas…

Llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, cada lagrima era un desahogo nuevo, pero después de un rato note que aun que llorara todo el agua que tengo en mis ojos, el dolor no cesaría, la sensación de no poder expulsar nada tampoco desaparecería, solo haría que mi dolor fuera diferente, igual de fuerte, pero diferente, también las lagrimas me desahogarían un poco, pero solo eso, sabia que los recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos me destrozarían, volvería a llorar y otra ves que quedaría sin botar mas lagrimas, pero ese era mi destino, que las personas que amo siempre me dejen de lado. Yo no perdonaría a Jake tan fácil, no después de la gran pelea que tuvimos y su desconfianza en mí después de todo por lo que hemos pasado. Aun que en estos momentos lo este dejando abrazarme quiera decir que lo he perdonado. Nos alejaríamos un tiempo, al igual que muchas parejas hacen y si podemos hacer nuestras vidas separados o por lo menos él encontraba su imprimación, yo trataría de hacer mi vida y lo dejaría en paz… para siempre… Pare de llorar, no me quedaba nada más que soltar.

-Suéltame – Le ordene cuando pude notar como su agarro a mi cuerpo aumentaba cada vez mas. Me demore un poco, pero de a poco me pude soltar de su abrazo y acostarme en la cama, sin fuerzas. Jacob me miro y trato de tocarme – Te prohíbo tocarme ¿Has entendido? – Jacob me miro sorprendido, pero asintió con su cara distorsionada de dolor.

-No se en que estaba pensando – Murmuro mas para si mismo que para mi. Lo mire, incrédula. La rabia me invadió de nuevo…

-¿Qué no sabias en que pensabas? Pues yo te diré en que pensabas, te quería divorciar de mí, eso es lo que querías – Vi que iba a reclamar pero simplemente no lo deje. Yo hablaría hasta que no me quedaran mas palabras en la boca – Y no me niegues lo contrario, ya me tienes harta Black, no se que es, pero no me dejaste explicarte ni quisiste escucharme. Ahora no escuchare tus excusas ¿Me has querido echar de la casa? Entonces lo haré – Me levante de la cama como pude. El vació en mi pecho en cualquier momento podía hacer bajar mis defensas.

Jacob trato de detenerme. Tomándome de un brazo cuando pase a su lado. Lo mire, En sus ojos se encontraba ese infinito dolor del que solo fui capaz de presenciar dos veces. Mi pecho se oprimió. Y sin más, nuestros labios se conectaron, Jacob me había besado, y yo, como es imposible no corresponderle, le bese de vuelta. Sus labios calidos llegaron a la manera de contactar con los míos. Pase mis manos por su fuerte cuello hasta su pelo corto, el con sus manos en mi delicada cintura. El beso, nuestro último beso en un largo tiempo, tal vez no tanto, pero podía ser nuestro último beso. Sus labios calidos hacia que me perdiera en el calor que me entregaba… aun así no caería… nos separe. Lo mire a los ojos y Salí lo mas rápido que pude de la casa, necesitaba no verlo por un tiempo, aun que muriera por dentro.

El pecho me dolía, sentía como me desmoronaba mientras cada paso me alejaba mas del que un día fue mi hogar seguro, donde viví mi primera noche a su lado, después de nuestra boda, la primera noche en que nos amamos, solamente fuimos uno y nada mas importo que nosotros dos, amándonos de incontables formas. De cómo mi corazón exploto un millón de veces con cara caricia que _él_ me daba… Por ahora ese recuerdo era tan doloroso como bonito, un recuerdo que no se quitaría de mi mente por más que lo intentara, estaba gravado a fuego en mi corazón, al igual que en mi mente. Todo _él._

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en frente de mi casa. No sabia si Charlie estaba en ella, lo que yo se es que esta saliendo con la ex esposa de Harry, quien por desgracia murió de un infarto, y bueno, no le he contado que me quedare en su casa, por lo menos lo que dure mi separación con… _él_…. El pecho se me oprimió. Me baje del auto y camine en dirección hacia mi antigua casa. La mire un poco, seguía igual de descolorida que antes. Me acerqué mas y toque la puerta… me abrieron.

-¡Bella! – Exclamo mi padre, claramente feliz de verme – Hola, hija, pasa… - Me vio mejor y su ceño se frunció. Trate de darle una sonrisa, pero me salio la peor de las muecas - ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Nada importante.

-Bella ¿Te has visto en un espejo hija?

-No

-¿Y Jacob? – Me estremecí al escuchar su nombre. Creí que en ese momento me caería y chocaría contra el piso frío y embarrado por la lluvias torrenciales… pero no paso, simplemente abrasé a Charlie y me puse a llorar en su hombro – Creo que ya comprendí – Me acaricio la espalda, yo seguía llorando, las lagrimas de nuevo caían por mis ojos, aun cuando pensé que se había acabado para siempre, pero no, seguían ahí y lo estarían el resto que me quedaba de vida.

Entramos a la casa, los dos en silencio. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería mencionar algo sobre el delicado tema. Cuando termine de llorar, sentí como toda mi fuerza se iba de mis manos y terminaba cansada y dormida sobre el hombro de Charlie.

Esta vez el dolor me iba a matar… Pero por la persona que me saco del agujero y ahora me llevaba a algo peor. Esto que sentía no tenia nombre…

* * *

><p><em>Se que me demore en subir este capitulo, pero no me maten, no había podido terminar el capitulo antes, no tuve mucho tiempo, bueno, solo espero que comenten…<em>


	8. El Dolor Es Insoportable Ante Recuerdos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: <strong>El Dolor Es Insoportable Ante Recuerdos<strong>

* * *

><p>Me desperté, la luz entraba por la ventana, bueno, en verdad era solo un poco de luz, pero igual no me quería levantar. Hace por lo menos una semana que no me he levantado de mi vieja cama. Y mi embarazo ha estado un poco avanzado, según mis cuentas llevo un mes de embarazo, pero mi vientre muestra uno que va terminando los cuatro meses… es raro, pero por lo menos Charlie no se ha dado cuenta, de lo contrario me diría que tenia que mejorar mis cosas con él.<p>

Cerré mis ojos y el día de mi boda llego de golpe a mi mente.

_El auto se fue alejando y solo quedamos los dos, yo y él, al lado nuestra casa. Mi vestido blanco resaltaba en la noche y sus ojos brillantes y negros era lo único que me podía llamar la atención, lo demás estaba de lado, no tenia importancia. Solo él, a él era lo siempre quise tener y que ahora sabia que era totalmente mío, de nadie mas, todo él… mío._

_-¿En que piensas Isabella Black? – Me dijo. Mi corazón revoloteo en mi pecho, si, yo era una Black, de ahora y para siempre. Jacob al escuchar mi corazón sonrió abiertamente y mi corazón empezó otra marcha mas rápida… ¡Deseaba que me tocara! ¡Ya!_

_-…Por fin eres mío – Le respondí. Pronto sentí mis mejillas arder. Jacob sonrió y me tomo una de mis manos, el calor de mi cuerpo subió. Su mano entrelazada con la mia era una explosión de colores… su olor llenaba mi cuerpo, la calidez de su mano era perfecta para calentar mi alma curada. Su sonrisa era la de un dios griego, tan perfecta como todo el, por que todo él era perfecto. Nadie pensaría que la perfección se encontraría en la Reserva… Sin poder mantener mi cuerpo un segundo mas alejado de su alma, se acerque y lo bese._

_Mis manos las lleve a su mejilla y las suyas se fueron a mi cintura. Me estremecí ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentir esto? ¿Dejaría mi corazón de alterarse cada vez que él me tocaba? ¿Podría sentir las ganas algunas vez de no tocarlo? ¿De no agarrarlo de la nada y besarlo como si el mundo se acabara?... lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida, de eso no cabía duda, daría la mia por que la suya, por que el siga viviendo, y si alguna vez yo fuera el peligro… me alejaría de él, no me importaba morir en el intento de no volver a tocar su calida piel. Su calidez me volvió a la vida, cada caricia calida que me daba fue las que fueron cerrando mis heridas, las heridas del pasado… Pero ahora no quería recordar el pasado, solo el presente… y él era mi presente._

_Sin separar nuestras bocas, las cueles le querían darle todo al otro, entramos a la casa, sin separarnos, así que, para no tropezar, enrede mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jake… me sentí esplendida al ver como le tenia, tan indefenso. El por inercia puso sus manos en mis piernas, para que no me cayera… Y así camino hacia nuestra habitación de matrimonio… Su calor me empezaba a sofocar, dejando la cordura de lado, sus labios suaves sobre los míos tenían un sabor que jamás quería dejar escapar. Sus manos acariciando mis piernas me hacían estremecer por dentro, pensé que lloraría de felicidad, pero las lágrimas no salieron por la simple cosa de que no era el momento de ser muy emocional._

_-Te amo – Susurro contra mis labios y sentí como toda yo se estremecía, pero de verdad, casi pareció uno de frió, pero Jacob comprendió al instante mi movimiento, él era el que me hacia estremecer, sentir insegura y segura a la vez, el que quitaba mis miedos de mi vida y el mismo que yo sabia que nunca me dejaría, simplemente por que nos amábamos, no había problema alguno cuando la pareja se amaba mutuamente._

_-Mas que a mi vida – Le respondí. Él me sentó en la cama. Suspire al sentir sus labios bajar por mi cuello. Como sus manos pasaban por mi espalda y se iba a desabrochar mi vestido, pero no podía. Me reí y le bese el cuello, Jacob se tenso… ¡Dios! Si con un beso lo hacia estremecer no quiero pensar como será con lo demás… Jacob se aparto de mí y sus ojos negros miraron mi cuerpo cubierto por el vestido blanco de novia. Ambos estaban oscurecidos por el placer, los míos de igual forma y pude ver en sus ojos como se dibujaba mi silueta… toda sonrojada – Jake… ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunte, pues no dejaba me mirarme. Como si fuera una obra de arte autentica._

_-Solo verte un rato mas hasta que te haga lo que voy a hacer – Me respondió. Su piel cobriza brillaba a la luz de la luna y me mostraba el ser más bonito que pudo haber pisado la tierra. Jacob suspiro y se acerco a mi, pensé que me besaría pero solo se hincó a mi lado y se me quedo mirando fijamente. Lo mire y me perdí en sus ojos negros, tan intentos, con ese sentimiento que traspasaba mi alma y hacia un intento de fundirse con ella de una sola vez. Pero aun cuando no me tocaba, sentía como si sus manos acariciaran mi alma y trataran de sanar las heridas que desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí – Seria quedarse corto si digo que estas hermosa, Bella, eres perfecta. Me siento raro, tal vez sea por que ya soy un hombre casado, no lo se, pero me siento como un niño… - Sus ojos seguían sin despegarse de los míos – Siento que no podré superarte jamás, eres demasiado para mi. Aun me pregunto como es que me elegiste… después de todo, yo no puedo darte la eternidad._

_-No es eso por lo que te elegí – Me acerque un poco mas… a punto de juntas sus labios con lo míos, pero lo suficiente como para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo – En verdad, no fue una elección, si no lo que necesitaba, lo que mi corazón, alma y cuerpo pedían y eso eras tu, yo te necesito, no se si como tu me necesitas a mi, pero sin ti no puedo vivir – Dije recordando cuando nos separamos. Esa vez cuando Charlie estuvo a punto de matar a Jake por dejarme, pero solo había sido una pelea, las que nos llevo a nuestro primer beso – Ya me has visto cuando… - Trague audiblemente – Cuando te enojaste conmigo por ir con los Cullen – Hice una mueca al recordarlo y decirlo, por que decirlo me llevaba a recordar los días en que solo miraba la tele y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor… Jacob me acaricio mi mejilla y enseguida el mal recuerdo desapareció._

_-¿Sabes? Si digiera que te amo, seria muy poco comparado por lo que en verdad siento por ti Bella, no lo se, pero esto me hace sentir inseguro, es como si quisiera ser bueno… - Miro el piso por unos segundos, pero solo fue un tiempo corto, igual sentí su ausencia cuando sus ojos no estuvieron sobre los míos – Bella ¿Me dejaras hacerte mia? ¿Toda la noche que nos queda? ¿Y poder amarte como siempre lo he hecho?_

_Asentí._

_-Si, claro que si – Le respondí. Tome sus manos y las pose en mi espalda, justo donde estaba el cierre del vestido. Le ayude a bajármelo, con delicadeza, sus dedos tocaban mi piel y me hacían suspirar, hasta que el cierre estuvo totalmente abierto y pude ver en sus ojos que no sabia que hacer, como empezar. Él quería ser delicado conmigo, pero también estaba nervioso… esta era nuestra primera vez para los dos. Se acerco a mi y termino besándome, pude sentir el sabor de sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos, como su lengua me recorría, recorriendo el camino que se sabia de memoria… Gemí al notar como sus dedos me rozaban la piel al sacarme el vestido y quedar con encajes negros ante su mirada. – Jake – Suspire._

_Jacob bajo sus besos por mi cuello, sus labios rozaban mi piel expuesta, todo era con delicadeza. Me acostó en la cama y él encima de mí, apoyándose con los brazos en la cama mientras sus caricias en besos bajan más allá de mi cuello y empezaban a depositarse por el borde de mis pechos. Haciéndome gemir y arquear un poco mi espalda involuntariamente. Sus manos ya no estaban a ambos costados míos, si no que se dirigieron a mis pechos y los acaricio a través del sujetador… suspire y gemí su nombre mientras él seguía besando mi cuerpo, perdiéndose en el y sin querer dejar ninguna parte sin tocar… sus manos dejaron mis pechos y se dirigieron a mi espalda, donde hizo varios intentos por desabrochar mi sostén, pero fallando varias veces por sus dedos temblorosos… así quedando desnuda toda la parte de arriba y el completamente vestido… no era justo… por lo que decidí quitarle las prendas estorbosas…_

_Ahora era mi turno de hacerlo disfrutar. Nos di vuelta, quedando a ahorcadas sobre él y los dos mirándonos con deseo. Bese sus labios, los cual me recibieron gustosos de que les diera todo lo que tenia… le saque el saco, quedando con el camisón blanco –No se había puesto corbata – Pase mis manos por debajo de esta, disfrutando verlo jadear ante mis manos que lo acariciaban lentamente y que se dirigían a su pecho. Gimió mi nombre. Lo tenia indefenso bajo mi cuerpo, con mis caricias sin pudor, que se acabo en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos. Saque mis manos y sonreí diabólicamente, Jacob solo me miraba y me dejaba hacer, tal como yo le deje hacer. Desabroche su camiseta y aprecie cada músculo de su cuerpo, tan perfecto, tan formado y unico. Bese su pecho y escuche su jadeo, sonreí y subí mis besos a su boca. Mis manos acariciaban toda su anatomía, de arriba para abajo, de derecha a izquierda, sin querer dejar ninguna parte despejada. Y por ultimo, dirigí mis manos a sus pantalones, los cuales desabroche sin apartar mi boca de la suya. Así quedando los dos a la par de ropa. Jacob me dio vuelta de nuevo y quede abajo suyo… Esta vez su boca bajo directamente a mis pechos y jugo un poco con ellos, besándolos por los bordes de forma que yo, con mi manos en su espalda, enterraba mis uñas, pidiéndole que hiciera el trabajo por completo, pero él no se dejaba, seguía besando mis bordes. La pieza se inundo de mis gemidos, gemidos de los cuales le decía a Jake como me tenia… estaba tan excitada por su toque en mis pechos que no me di cuenta cuando fue que su mano estaba trabajando en mi otro pecho, haciéndome gemir mas fuerte._

_Enrede mis piernas a su cintura, sintiendo por primera vez su erección, la poca ropa que nos cubría era demasiada para mi, todo lo que nos separaba era mucho para empezar a amarnos. Me maree al rozar mis caderas con las suyas. Los dos gemimos al unísono y repetí el movimiento, sintiendo como Jacob se desesperaba cada vez mas bajo arriba de mi cuerpo y queriendo quitarme las bragas de una vez para hacerme toda suya… que el fuera mió. Gimió, y empezó a trabajar con mi otro pecho, sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cintura, pero aun cuando estaba impaciente, su tacto era el más dócil que he sentido, lleno de amor y cariño. Quise probar de nuevo el movimiento, roseé mis caderas con las suyas y esa fue la perdición de él, pues me las arranco, dejándolas echas trisas a un lado de la pieza. Gemí y sonreí al mismo tiempo, me encantaba ponerlo tan alterado._

_Sus labios dejaron mis pechos y bajaron hasta mi vientre. Me sonroje al saber lo que se proponía a hacer. Le iba a reclamar, pero en ese momento su lengua rozo mi intimidad y me espalda se arqueó como nunca a medida que un gemido escandaloso salía de mi garganta. Luego me beso esa misma parte por donde paso su lengua, y si no fuera por que sabia que estaba en ese lugar, no hubiera sentido su beso. Él sonrió en mi entrada, yo me movía algo inquieta en la cama. Jacob tomo mas firma mi cintura entre sus manos y empezó con su trabajo, con su lengua recorriendo lo más sagrado para una mujer. Dándome exquisitas caricias que me hacían temblar y gemir a la vez, haciendo que el sudor en mi cuerpo se empezara a notar y que sintiera algo que se iba acumulando en mi bajo vientre, algo que crecía sin control… hasta que exploto y supe que fue mi primer orgasmo en la vida y junto al amor de mi vida._

_Se alejo de mí y me quedo mirando desde esa posición. Yo toda sonrojada, pues aun me sentía algo incomoda y cohibida, aun que no lo mostrara, pero que Jacob se desilusionara con mi cuerpo era algo que rondaba por mi cabeza como una pesadilla que nunca se va a acabar. Pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, sus ojos negros pasión me miraban sin apartar la mirada, sin querer mirar otra cosa mas que mi cuerpo… pero mi confianza desapareció al verlo, pensé por un momento que se desilusiono con mi cuerpo y quise taparme, pero el me lo impidió antes de que hiciera el mas mínimo movimiento con mis manos… se me olvidaba que yo era un libro abierto. Y con la respiración entrecortada me dijo._

_-Eres perfecta, no tengas vergüenza. Si supieras cuanto me he quedado impresionado, Bella, no pensé que serias algo que no se puede describir, bueno, si lo pensé, pero tu eres mas de lo que algunas vez pude imaginar – Me dijo. Agarre confianza de nuevo y lo bese… baje mis manos de forma que quería llegar a esa parte que separaba mis fronteras de las suyas… baje su bóxer y hiperventile a pesar de que no había mirado para abajo… aun así no pude evitarlo… baje mi mirada y tengo que decir que… Jacob es hermoso, realmente muy hermoso… subí mi mirada a sus ojos negros que me seguían mirando… era hora, seriamos uno, un cuerpo, una alma._

_Abrí mis piernas para invitarlo a entrar en mí. Jacob se tenso cuando hice ese movimiento, seguía aun inseguro a pesar de que ya habíamos llegado tan lejos, pensé que yo seria la que me sentiría mas insegura, pero en fin de cuentas él era el que tenia miedo de hacerme daño. Le di a indicar con mis ojos que todo estaba bien. Él tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego la expulso, me beso y luego me miro a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para seguir. Asentí con mi cabeza… y sentí como empezaba a entrar en mi, como el hacia un intento de fundirse con mi cuerpo, como su miembro entraba con una lentitud que creí no posible para un licántropo que casi todo lo hacia rápido…Todo estaba bien hasta que sentí como toco algo que hizo que mis uñas se clavaran en su espalda y yo sacara un pequeño gemido al sentir dolor en mi vientre bajo, un dolor era bueno, pero a la vez malo, quería dar este paso con él y si no era ahora no podría ser después._

_-Jake… sigue – Le pedí. Jacob siguió un poco y el dolor se hizo más agudo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Jacob no siguió, se quedo quieto, yo solo enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, soportando el dolor, pues quererlo dentro de mi era algo que deseaba con mas fuerzas que cualquier otra cosa – No te detengas por mi – Pronuncie con voz entrecortada – Sigue… no… no pares – Él hizo lo que le pedí. Siguió su camino hasta que ese dolor exploto dentro de mi, supe que ya nada nos podría separar, que ya éramos uno. Él dentro de mí._

_Poco a poco empezó a mover sus caderas, entraba y salía de mi con lentitud, pero después el ritmo se hizo mas rápido, haciéndome suspirar su nombre, gemir como nunca antes, y apretar mis uñas en su espalda, sabiendo que no le haría daño. El susurraba mi nombre a mi oído, mientras me besaba, luego doblo un poco mi cuello y empezó a besarlo mientras me penetraba en el fondo del alma, sintiendo como su calor completaba al mío, su alma se unía con la mía y como mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar en mi pecho… sus caderas se unían en un baile de amor contra las mías, nuestras piel al chocar creaban un gratificante sonido para mis oídos. Acaricie sus cabellos y luego los apreté en mis dedos para poder subir su cabeza y besarlo nuevamente en los labios. Sus manos en mi cintura aumentaban el ritmo de sus caderas contra las mías. Mis gemidos eran los más audibles en la habitación. El dolor ya no existía, solo el más completo placer que él solo podía darme._

_ Su piel chocaba contra la mia, nuestros pechos se juntaban con nuestra errática respiración, los dos perlados en sudor mis gemidos en donde salía su nombre y mis manos recorriendo su espalda y arañándola varias veces ante el placer que se provocaba en mi cuerpo. Jacob beso mis pechos y mi espalda se arqueo ante la sensación de mis pechos sensibles a su contacto… de pronto, esa sensación de que algo iba creciendo en mi vientre empezó a crecer de nuevo. Jacob también la sintió y aumento el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, a uno mucho mas rápido, mi respiración era entrecortada, muy entrecortada, la de él igual. La burbuja seguía creciendo considerablemente en mi interior, sin explotar, solo crecía y crecía mientras Jacob embestía contra mis caderas y me besaba mis pechos… la burbuja creció y creció hasta que por fin exploto, junto con Jacob que se derramo en mi interior. Gemí su nombre y Jake el mío. Mi corazón por fin exploto dentro de mi pecho y el orgasmo me empezó a consumir, a mí y a Jacob que aun seguía dentro de mí. Estuvo así hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó al igual que su corazón y salio de mi, llegándose a su paso mi alma y corazón, el cual se recomponía de nuevo de tanto esfuerzo._

_Me acurruque a su lado como una gatita que tiene frío al lado de una estufa. El calor de Jake me agarro y puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón estaba tranquilo a comparación del mío que se activaba ante el mas mínimo movimiento de su ser. Jacob tomo las sabanas que se cayeron después de habernos amado tanto y me cubrió con ellas. Yo suspire, dichosa de felicidad._

_-Te amo – Le confesé._

_-Te amo, Bella._

_Y así me quede dormida en los más profundos sueños._

El dolor en mi pecho era insoportable. Las imágenes se acoplaron en mi cabeza y el dolor en mi pecho aumento notoriamente. No me podía mover, de nuevo las fuerzas me empezaban a flaquear y solo pude sentir una mano calida en mi cabeza antes de caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

><p><em>El capitulo salio largo por la espera que tienen que hacer, por que algunas veces no tengo tiempo de escribir y no lo puedo subir a tiempo, así que aquí les dejo un capitulo algo mas largo que los demás que han leído.<em>


	9. Si Amas Es Posible Perdonar

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: <strong>Si Amas Es Posible Perdonar<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz no era aliada de mi pieza, pues todo era una infinita oscuridad, todo lo que me rodeaba, todo lo que conocía. Ni siquiera Alice ha podido mejorar mis ánimos con sus salidas a comprar ropa… Hoy, ya se cumplía un mes desde que decidí tomar un tiempo lejos de <em>él<em>. Edward me comprendía a la perfección, era un buen amigo mío ahora, aun a pesar de que me seguía amando, aun a pesar de que podía ver en sus ojos las ganas que muchas veces ha tenido de besarme.

Mi vientre no ha hecho mas que crecer, por suerte lo he podido esconder debajo de mucha ropa, los síntomas son similares a lo de una madre embarazada, solo que más fuertes. Algunas veces tengo mucho calor y Edward me tiene que abrazar para que la temperatura me baje, otras veces es cuando tengo mucho frió y no saben que hacer, en esos momentos se que lo necesito a… _él_. Los desmayos son repentinos y casi siempre tengo que tener a alguien a mi lado para que no me haga daño ni a mi ni a mi bebé contra el piso frió. También están las grandes ansias de comer, el principio casi muero por eso, pues, al dejar al amor de mi vida, me vino la depresión y luego las bajas ganas de comer, pero el problema fue que yo iba perdiendo peso a medida que no comía… el bebé me comía viva, entonces, por orden de Alice, tuve que empezar a comer de nuevo.

Los días han sido largos, cada uno más que el anterior. Sin su presencia me siento tan vacía, pareciera que no tengo corazón, pero es algo que decidí tomar, al menos que empecemos a confiar en nosotros. Que _él_ confié en mí y me deje explicarle cuando le quiero decir algo. Yo igual debo de hacer lo mismo… tal vez… no seamos la pareja perfecta como pensé, después de todo, yo no soy su impronta y _él_ en cualquier momento la podría encontrar en unos de esos tantos paseos que siempre hace. De ser así, me quedaría con mi bebé y me iría de Forks, no le iba a complicar la vida con una familia que no ama y dejaría que fuera feliz junto a su impronta. Por lo menos yo me quedaría con una pequeña parte de él. Mi bebé, el cual, aun no se si es hombre o mujer.

En mi pieza había calor, mucho calor y un delicioso olor a bosque. Podía sentir calor a pesar de que no estaba tapada por las sabanas de mi cama, pues con eso de la fiebre no sabía en que momento me podía dar bien fuerte. El olor era muy conocido para mi, lo podría reconocer a distancias, el calor también, ese calor que ha estado a mi lado, ese que tanto me ha ayudado… abrí mis ojos y me quede mirando el techo de mi pieza, queriendo que esto no estuviera pasando. Me senté en la cama… y lo vi… como un perfecto dios griego sentado en la silla, mirándome fijamente mientras su pecho descubierto subía y bajaba en torno a su respiración de humano… era _el_.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le espete con voz fría como el hielo.

–Necesito hablar contigo – Me respondió. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme y por un rato tuve miedo de que se diera cuenta de mi embarazo. Pues, no quería verlo presionado en nuestra separación de, espero, un corto plazo - ¿Tienes tiempo?

–Si… - En sus ojos vi un rayo de esperanza – Pero para ti no. Jacob – Se me contrajo el pecho y tuve que abrazarme con mis brazos para no desmoronarme. Jacob dirigió su vista a mis brazos y luego a mí, con el dolor asomando fuerte por sus orbes negras - … Por favor, no te quiero cerca de mí.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, es lo que pasa cuando un matrimonio no anda bien. Además, Charlie esta aquí y puedo llamarlo en cualquier momento, no digamos que eres la persona predilecta de él en estos momentos – Le amenace. Aun que me doliera en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Reprimí un sollozo al saber que lo tenía a mi lado y no poder hacerle el amor.

Jacob se levanto de la silla. Yo me tense al pensar que pudiera estar pensando lo mismo que yo, pero no fue así, solo se hinco a mi lado en la cama y me siguió mirando a los ojos, tan profundos como siempre, pero a la vez tan lejanos. Me estremecí por dentro. Si pudiera volver el tiempo y no haber hecho tal tontería, y de seguro podría estar disfrutando de su calor sin restricciones. Solo no lo tocaba por una sola razón, por perder toda cordura sobre mi cuerpo, pero con un toque solo mi corazón se disparaba a mil.

–Bella, no sabes lo arrepentido que he estado. En todos estos días no he hecho mas que mirarte por la ventana – Apunto a mi ventana – Por supuesto tus amigos vampiros me dijeron que no me querían cerca, pero les tuve que hablar – Se rió – Fue una rara sensación, nunca antes fui simpático por un vampiro, pero por ti todo haría – Sus ojos pretenderían pasar mi alma. Suspiro - ¿Me perdonarías? Es sido un total tonto.

Sonreí un poco. Aguantando las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos. Me acerque un poco a _él_ y acaricie su mejilla, _él_ cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de mi mano contra su piel… y suspiro. Yo igual. Jake abrió los ojos y me miro, esperando una respuesta. Quise llorar por hacerle tanto daño.

–Jacob – Me ardieron los labios. Me tragué el dolor – Te he pedido tiempo, y solo lo he hecho por nosotros – En sus ojos pude ver mucho dolor, así que cerré los míos para tratar de no sentir su dolor, aun que, en verdad, yo merecía sentir el dolor de todas las personas – Tu no confiaste en mi, yo no quise escucharte – Pase mi mano por toda su mejilla sintiendo como se estremecía al tocarlo – Quisiste divorciarte de mi – No pude evitar que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla. Abrí mis ojos – No sabes como me lastimaste – Otra lagrima – Dudaste de mi amor. Me destruiste – Desee tragarme mis palabras, pero no pude, simplemente por que ya las estaba diciendo – Me hiciste creer que no me amabas… que yo no era alguien en tu vida – Estaba a punto de desarmarme mientras veía como en sus ojos se acumulaba cada vez mas el dolor.

El silencio inundó la pieza, mi corazón era uno de los dos sonidos que se escuchaban. El de _él_ era el que mas graficarte de hacia para mis oídos. Su calor me embriagaba y su olor estaba relajando el dolor que sentía en la gran herida abierta de mi corazón. Trate de sonreír, pero a cambio me salio una mueca llena de dolor y pena. Jacob hizo una mueca y tomo mi cara entre sus manos para limpiar las lagrimas que no note que cayeron por mis ojos. Quise besarlo, pero me resistí. Sus ojos eran las puertas de su alma, que solo se exponían a mí, solo a mí. Y no pude aguantar mas, saque todas las lagrimas que me quedaban. Jacob quiso acercarse a abrazarme, pero no lo deje.

–Bella, lo siento tanto, por favor, perdóname. Necesito que me perdones – Sus ojos me gritaban que me necesitaban, o tal vez solo era mi idea. No quise saberlo. Subí mi mirada al techo y luego vi sus orbes negras. Era tan hermoso, pero no sabia que hacer… me sentía confusa, demasiado – No se que hacer, te necesito, no sabes cuanto… - Sus ojos se dirigieron a mis labios. Pude sentir como quería acortar la distancia y besarme.

–Jacob… - mi voz se quebró, pero ya no podía hacer nada por recuperar la firme que tuve ase unos ratos – Jacob… - ¿Por qué su simple nombre hacia que me derrumbara? ¿Cómo era que no podía concebir una vida lejos de él? ¿Cuándo se terminaría toda esta película de terror? – Lo siento, pero necesitamos tiempo – Pude escuchar como su corazón se detuvo – No quiero que desconfiemos de nosotros dos de nuevo, puede que la próxima vez terminemos de verdad separados… Y yo no puedo soportar la idea de perderte… no quiero estar sola de nuevo – Me estremecí y oculte mi cara entre mis manos.

–Te he hecho mucho daño – Susurro para él mismo. Pero como mi oído estaba súper desarrollado pude escucharlo. También como su corazón se aceleraba de vez en cuando, muchas veces se estremecía al escucharme hablar, pero puede que solo sean ilusiones mías, algo de mi me decía que un día me dejaría sin mirar atrás dos veces – Lo siento tanto – Lo sentí irse y pude sentir como el vació se hizo mas fuerte.

–No te vallas – Le suplique. Pude ver que detuvo su paso. Me acote a la cama y me hice forma de feto, tratando de aguantar el frío que se colaba hasta lo mas fondo de mi ser y pretendía apagar la poca llama de fuego que me quedaba aun en vida – Quédate, por lo menos hasta que el dolor pase. O yo me allá dormido – Lo escuche suspirar y luego como su cuerpo grande se acostaba en la cama. También sentí sus brazos rodearme y darme esa calidez que tanto necesitaba. Su calor fue curando una a una mis heridas, hasta que estuve lo suficiente bien como para respirar normal.

El calor volvió a mi cuerpo y el corazón se calmo en su lugar, la oscuridad se aparto por unos segundos y la luz dio a paso para mostrarme la piel cobriza y hermosa que tenia a mi lado. Suspire. ¿Por qué si lo amaba una parte de mi quería dejarlo ir para que fuera feliz? ¿No se supone que tendría que luchar por que fuera mío?... ¡Demonios! estaba muy confundida.

– ¿Estas mejor? – Me pregunto mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus colosales manos y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mió hacia que empezara a hiperventilar por el calor que inundaba mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir su aliento a menta chocar contra mi cara, suave, caliente… como él.

–No se que hacer – Le confesé – Te amo, pero siento que pronto te puedo perder… y yo, yo te amo Jacob, en verdad no se que hacer, no puedo estar lejos de ti, pero algo me dice que no te perdone, que tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores. No se, me siento muy extraña – Me levante de la cama y me senté en ella, obviamente me enrede con las sabanas para que no se notara mis cuatro meses de embarazo.

–Bella, por favor, te lo pido, vuelve conmigo – Me gire y lo mire a los ojos, los cuales, me suplicaban un montón de cosas. No sabia que hacer, mi mente era una locura de ideas, si yo lo amaba ¿Por qué me alejaba de su calor? Por miedo ¿Y este miedo es suficiente?... No.

– ¿Y si nos volvemos a pelear? No creo volver a soportarlo. No de nuevo.

Lo mire y note que su rostro estaba cerca del mío. Deje de respirar en ese momento y mi corazón se disparo a mil por hora… sus labios desprendían un calor que me dejo la mente en blanco…. Y lo bese, antes de que cambiara de parecer. Sus labios se amoldaron con los míos perfectamente, incline un poco mi cabeza para que nuestro beso sea perfecto. Mis manos se dirigieron a sus mejillas mientras las suyas se dirigían a mi cintura y me acomodaban sobre su cuerpo. La razón de seguir todo en orden se acababa para mí. Podía sentir su lengua explorando mi boca y jugando con la mía fervientemente, y a la vez dulce, ya hacia un mes que lo besaba y casi había perdido el sabor de sus dulces labios. El beso se hizo más rápido, sus manos ahora recorrían por debajo de mi pijama y acariciaban toda la extensión de mi espalda. Gemí contra sus labios cuando sus manos desabrocharon mi sostén, pero sus labios ahogaron mi sonido.

–Te amo – Murmuro contra mis labios mientras sus manos se dirigían a mis pechos y empezaban a manejarlos. Trate de contener mis gemidos, pues Charlie estaba durmiendo en la pieza de al lado y no creo que sea buena imagen que nos vea en esa posición. Iba a gemir de nuevo, pero Jacob acalló mis gemidos de placer de nuevo con sus labios, luego… cuando bajo a besar mi cuello uso sus manos delicadamente sobre mi boca para que no se me escapara nada.

De pronto… paro, dejo de besar mi cuello y con un suspiro se alejo de mi cuerpo. Temí que me llegara a dejar sola. Pero después de mi cuenta que se estaba conteniendo por no hacerme suya en ese mismo momento, pues cerró sus ojos muy fuertes mientras desviaba la mirada para otro lado y empezaba a regular su respiración, sus manos apretaban un poco mi cintura, pero la soltó de un rato para otro. Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras suspiraba, me sonrió.

–Jake – Suspire – ¿Qué te paso? ¿Hice algo mal? – Frunció el ceño y luego me sonrió… ahora sabia, que era inevitable poder estar lejos de él, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para respirar aire limpio cada día y poder ver la luz que se extendía frente a mis ojos… tal vez le tendría que decir sobre mi embarazo… no lo se.

–No Bella, lo has hecho perfecto… es solo que… Charlie esta en la otra habitación y no creo que hubiera sido conveniente hacerlo aquí – Me sonrió mas y pude apreciar mi sonrisa – No te puedo hacerte mía, no aquí, es muy "Peligroso" – Si, Charlie se podía considerar un peligro.

Me acurruque en su pecho, esperando dormirme pronto…y así paso…

… Cuando desperté, tantee a mi lado para buscar el tibio cuerpo que estuvo a mi lado toda la noche… y lo encontré. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como esas orbes negras estaban posadas sobre mi… sonreí.

– ¿Cómo has pasado la noche Jake?

–Con una vista espectacular – Me respondió él sin dejar de acariciarme. Pasando sus manos por mis brazos acalorados por su calor y luego dirigiéndose a mi vientre – ¿Sabes? En uno de las tantas horas que te estuve mirando toda la noche, note algo. Bella… estas mas… ¿Cómo decirlo?... has subido de peso.

Me pare violentamente, mientras me ponía roja como un tomate. Casi dejo que las sabanas caigan y mostraban mí abultado vientre. Pero por suerte mis reflejos se han hecho más rápidos y lo pude agarrar antes de que cayera.

– ¿Qué ocultas Bells? – Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a donde mis brazos se ceñían alrededor de mi vientre… si el destino me invito a decírselo… se lo diré.

–Jake… – Tome una de sus manos y lo mire a los ojos – Vas a ser padre… estoy embarazada.

Jacob iba a decir algo… pero en esos precisos momentos en que abrió la boca, un aullido se escucho a lo lejos. Jacob se tensó y yo por verlo tan serio de repente. Se paro de la cama sin decir ni una palabra y me miro a los ojos. Se acerco y me beso como si el mañana no existiera para luego salir de un salto por la ventana.

Ese sonido había sido de alerta, yo lo conocía, ese fue mas prolongado que los demás, quería decir que había un vampiro, tal vez era Riley… no, Jacob no se podía acercar de nuevo a él, no ahora que va a ser padre, es muy peligroso. Me tense totalmente, tenia un mal presentimiento de esto y podía sentir como la herida en mi pecho se habría nuevamente anticipándose a algo que pronto pasaría.

No era yo, era un presentimiento, algo malo que me gritaba que podía perder algo valioso…

Después unas horas, cuando el amanecer se asomaba entre las montañas y la tentación era demasiada, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Yo se sobre salte… esperaba que fuera Jake el que me llamara y que me digiera que ya no había peligro alguno, que me digiera que volviera a casa y me quedara a su lado. Esperaba que al llegar a mi hogar me volviera a hacer el amor como nunca antes lo ha hecho… Baje las escaleras literalmente como un rayo… y conteste el teléfono, pero no era exactamente Jake al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Bella? – Pregunto Sam al otro lado de la línea. Mi corazón se acelero como un caballo de careras al notar un murmullo detrás de él.

–Si Sam, soy yo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Esta Jacob bien? – Pregunte… un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Era un silencio fúnebre, nada comparado con el murmullo de hace un rato… de desesperé – ¿Sam?

–A Jacob le ha mordido un vampiro – Mi corazón dejo de latir…

* * *

><p><em>¡Y aqui tienen lo que tanto han esperado! Se rencosiliaron ¿Les gusto?, pero bueno, a felicidad no dura mucho, pues, como ya habran visto... Jacob ha sido mordido por un vampiro, despues, en el proximo capitulo, les dire cual vampiro ha sido, solo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, pues me costo mucho terminarlo en un solo dia y bueno, espero sus reviews y me digan como esta ;)<br>_


	10. ¿A Quien Salvar Primero?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: <strong>¿A Quien Salvar Primero?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>–A Jacob le ha mordido un vampiro – Mi corazón dejo de latir…<em>

No sabia en donde estaba, todo me resultaba familia, pero era tan calido y se movía para todas partes, el sonido que hacia al andar era como el de un motor y su coló hizo que mi mirada no se apartara deseé lugar… estaba en mi camioneta y alguien a mi lado la conducía. Ni idea de ese alguien, pero no deseaba saber nada mas que como estaba Jacob… jamás quise que lo mordieran, es mi culpa, solamente mi culpa, si no fuera por mi él estaría en estos momentos en su casa disfrutando con Billy, tal vez sonriendo y yo estaría tratando de tener una vida… normal… una vida aburrida.

Me moví en mi camioneta, quería ver a la persona que estaba a mi lado… pero era borroso, no podía ver con quien me encontraba. Trate de enfocar un poco mas la vista, pero el dolor en mi pecho se negaba relajarse un poco y dejar que mi cuerpo trabajara normal. Deje de intentar, pero sentía calor, yo se que no era el calor de mi esposo, el de Jacob es único y especial, eso solo me dejaría en la conclusión que es uno de los chicos de la Reserva, no se quien o puede que sea Leah.

La camioneta dejo de moverse y pude sentir como ese calor se acercaba cada vez más a mí y terminaba por tomarme en brazos. Que me abrigaron, pero no apaciguaron el dolor en mi alma. Pude sentir como el frío de afuera se calo hasta lo mas hondo de mi ser, me estremecí, no sabia a donde me llevaban. Pude sentir una mano fría en mi cabeza y ahí fue cuando abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un color blanco y manchas de oro. No sabía quien era el que estaba a mi lado.

El tiempo pasaba, tal vez no, ni siquiera sabia si esto era un sueño, ni siquiera se como llegué aquí, primero estaba en mi casa, el dolor en mi pecho al saber la noticia que me contó Sam, todo negro y ahora me encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, pero que se me hacia familiar. Estaba en una cama, lo podía sentir por lo suave de las sabanas, y el olor a dulce que tenían se me hacia familiar, pero ese no era el olor que yo deseaba, yo deseaba un olor parecido al del bosque… Abrí mis ojos y trate de nuevo en enfocarme en algo, pero todo era borroso, nada se podía ver. Todo no tenia una forma definida… necesitaba de el calor de _él_ para poder mejorarme.

Alguien a lo lejos lo llamaba, repetía una y otra vez: Jacob. Su nombre sonaba por toda la pieza, pero nadie más que yo se encontraba en ella. Podía percibirlo, lo sentía cerca, la calidez de su cuerpo, pero a la vez tan lejos, como si las paredes no me permitieran llegar a mi punto de vida, mi fuente de los latidos de mi corazón. Trate de mover una de mis manos, pero no podía, por mas que lo intentara, ella estaban en una parte de mi cuerpo, perdidas al igual que mi cerebro, lo único que encontrar y escuchar eran los desesperados latidos de mi corazón que pedían a gritos encontrarlo. Su nombre seguía repitiéndose a lo lejos, la voz estaba totalmente rota, como si la hubieran apuñalado, arañado y vuelto a pegar, una voz maltratada que decía a gritos el nombre de mi esposo.

Mi corazón tenia un ritmo desesperado, como si de una carrera de caballos se tratara, los latidos eran rápidos y a la vez lentos para mi, para mi deberían latir con mas velocidad. Supe por que latían con velocidad, que obvio era, solo trataban de que mi cuerpo siguiera vivo, que la sangre por mi cuerpo y venas corriera tan rápido para poder sanar la gran herida en mi pecho que hacia que me desangrara, pero lo que no sabia mi corazón, es que esa herida era incurable, solo el mismo que la creo la podía hacer desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido, pero mientras no lo sintiera tan cerca el dolor no se apaciguaría por si solo. Lo necesitaba, era una parte esencial en mi vida.

No se si estaba loca o no, pero podía sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, lentos y a la vez trabajadores, indicándome que hacían lo mejor en su cuerpo por arreglar el veneno que corría peligroso por su sangre. Me sentía como si estuviera dentro de su cuerpo, ahora ya no eran los latidos de mi corazón, eran los suyos, acompasados, tan hermosos para mis oídos, y podía sentir su respiración, tratando de mantenerse a flote y no dejar que se duerma. Como la sangre que corría en sus venas dolía como los mil demonios, el dolor que tenia que soportar su corazón para que el veneno no entrara en el. El ligero temblor de su cuerpo ante el gran calor que causaba el veneno combinado con el suyo provocaba que se causara una hoguera en todas partes. Como en su cabeza no pasaba mas que un sueño por estar dormido… en como me estaba recordando y… al igual que yo, me sentía cerca, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos sentía en donde estaba el otro… luego volví a mi cuerpo y ya no sentí el delirio de su cuerpo, solo los latidos de mi corazón.

De nuevo la mano fría en mi frente, mi mente no quería reconocer donde antes había sentido esa mano fría que se posaba con cariño y amor sobre mi cuerpo, pero no quería que el frío me tocara, necesitaba sentir un calor, su calor. Abrí mis ojos, de nuevo, y tampoco vi algo, solo el borrón de algo blanco junto con el color del oro y unos colores más que no quería reconocer, yo no quería reconocer nada, era mucho esfuerzo para hacerlo sin encontrar esa parte de mi cerebro que me podía despertar. La mano a medida que seguía sobre mi frente se fue tornando tibia. Vi como la figura movía algo, supuse que eran sus labios, pero lo único que escuche fueron los latidos de mi corazón.

La persona seguía murmurando el nombre de mi esposo sin parar, algunas veces lo gritara como si decirlo le quemara el cuerpo, entonces ¿Por qué lo decía si le dolía pronunciarlo? No creo que sea por ser masoquista, pero por algo importante debe ser, tal vez, al igual que yo, sabia que mi esposo había sido mordido por un vampiro… Esa persona que estaba a mi lado, si es que no era una alucinación, me tomo en brazos y me saco de donde sea que estaba, solo se que pude escuchar lo latidos del hombre mas importante en mi vida mas cerca que antes… hasta que los escuche como si estuvieran a mi lado.

El calor que sentí cerca me hizo saber que no estaba muy lejos su calor de mi cuerpo, pero algo diferente había en su calor, estaba mas apaciguado, sin esa llama que yo le llamaba alma con él. Abrí mis ojos y note que pude ver un poco mejor que antes, pero en verdad solo pude verlo a él, todo lo demás era oscuro como la noche… Mi corazón se paro por unos segundos al verlo, estaba con un color mas pálido de lo normal, podía verlo respirar agitadamente, como sentí, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, pero si no se le quedaba mirando fijamente como yo lo hacia nadie se daría cuenta, sus orbes negras me miraban fijamente y, por lo visto, no le gustaba para nada el estado en que me encontraba… Me acostaron a su lado, yo aun si poder moverme, pero ya solo sentía los latidos de mi corazón, si no que un poco mas de mi cuerpo y pude acurrucarme a él. Su brazo pasó por mi cintura y de nuevo pude sentir que el calor inundaba mi piel

-Bella, Bella estoy aquí – Me dijo con su ronca voz. Yo abrí mis ojos un poco más. No pude encontrar mi mano para acariciarlo – Ya Bella, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí – Si, yo sabia que estaba a mi lado, me gustaría decírselo, pero no encontraba mi boca… ahí cuando caí en la cuenta… yo era la que todo el rato estuvo diciendo su nombre, la que lo repetía sin parar. Tome toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos y busque mis labios para dejar de hablar… lo logre.

Su mano ardiente me acariciaba toda la extensión de mi espalda. Lo podía escuchar hablar con alguien, pero solo escuchaba su voz, las otras aun eran desconocidas para mi cerebro, también las formas de sus cuerpos, lo único que podía ver bien era a mi esposo, que, por lo visto estaba algo bien, ya que bromeaba con las otras personas y les hablaba a cada rato, también lo sentía preguntar por mi, no sabia que le respondía, pero al parecer la respuesta no le contentaba… Lo malo era el sonido cada vez mas lento de su corazón, también su sobre calor que no me asfixiaba ni molestaba, pero si sentía que era una temperatura alta. De vez en cuando lo escuchaba hablarme, pero yo no tenia fuerzas como para responderle, solo tenia fuerzas para abrir mis ojos y verlo, pero nada mas que eso. Algunas veces me encontraba repitiendo de nuevo su nombre, pero el dolor en mi pecho era lo suficiente apacible para que no me molestara.

Pude notar que pasaron días, Jacob a mi lado no mostraba mejoras, y si él no mostraba mejoras, menos yo. Podía sentir como personas pasaban a nuestros lados y se ponían a conversar con mi esposo. Él solo les respondía, cada vez con menos fuerzas, hasta lo escuchaba toser varias veces. Mi pecho se contraía cuando lo sentía peor a mi lado, algunos días mejoraba, pero nada progresivo.

Hasta que un día… desperté…

Era mediodía, el sol no entraba por la ventana, pues las nubes cubrían su esplendor. Pero no me importaba, por que tenia a mi sol a mi lado… trate de moverme y… funciono, las fuerzas me volvían. Me moví un poco y pase mi mano por el pecho de mi esposo, el cual de estremeció a mi contacto.

-¡Bella! – Lo escuche exclamar. Luego, como la pieza se llenaba se pasos y murmullos. Abrí mis ojos y pude notar que podía ver todo con claridad, el color de las cosas las podía diferenciar, también las personas a mis lados, pero, sin embargo, mis ojos no dejaban de ver a mi esposo, que me miraba feliz.

-Jake – Dije. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y suspire feliz.

Pude sentir una mano fría sobre mi cabeza, viendo mi temperatura. Mira a quien me estaba tocando y pude ver que era nada más ni menos que Carlisle. Le sonreí y el de vuelta. Me senté en la cama y me di cuenta que todos los de la manada y los Cullen estaban presentes. Me sonroje.

-Carlisle ¿Qué me paso? – Le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama. Algo que no debí de hacer, pues me maree en cuando me puse en pie y los chicos tuvieron que ayudarme para que no me estrellara contra el piso. Pude sentir algo pesado en mi vientre y cuando me lo mire vi que tenía un crecimiento mucho más grande que la última vez que lo vi… eran de unos ocho meses.

-No lo sabemos, Bella, has estado entre la inconciencia y la realidad por un mes y medio – Me sorprendió el tiempo que estuve sin moverme – No sabíamos que hacer, el bebé te estaba quitando todos tus recursos de energía. Te estaba comiendo viva y después se nos ocurrió la idea de darte comida mientras Jacob estaba a tu lado.

-¿Funciono?

-Si.

Mire a mi esposo que no quitaba la vista de mí. Luego a todos lo que se encontraban en la habitación y les pedí por favor que me dieran un tiempo a solas con Jacob, ninguno se opuso y en poco tiempo estábamos los dos solos en la pieza. Me senté a su lado y le mire, el me miro y luego a mi vientre.

-Con que embarazada – Me miro con sus ojos negros y llenos de amor. Asentí. El suspiro – No sabes que tan preocupado he estado por ti, Bella, no despertabas, solo me mirabas y eso, si supieras el miedo que tuve… de perderte, a ti y a nuestro bebé – Mi corazón se acelero cuando dijo: Nuestro.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por mi? Jacob, se nota que no te preocupas por tu propia vida. Mírate, estas en peligro, aun no olvido que una dosis justa de veneno de vampiro y podrías en estos momentos estar… - Me estremecí - … Estar… - Simplemente no lo quería ver de esa forma, pero las palabras ya estaban dichas - … morir… - Y no pude mas, llore ahí, él se sentó en la cama y me abrazo hasta que mis llantos cesaron - ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? ¿Por qué no te puedo tener a mi lado para siempre?

-Yo siempre seré tuyo, Bella, no lo dudes. Mírame ¿Estoy muerto? No, estoy aquí, contigo y nada más que eso me puede hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Tú te imprimaras un día, y me dejaras, ya he visto como es la imprimación. Te imprimaras de cualquier chica que veas y te iras con ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensar en como me dejaras, a mi y a nuestro hijo – Le dije entre sollozos. Jacob se tensó por completo. Le mire a los ojos y pude ver en ellos el dolor.

-Bella… tengo que decirte que… - Mi corazón se acelero y tome total atención a sus palabras - … Yo estoy imprimado.

-Eso dice todo – Le respondí. Con mi corazón hecho pedazos. Jacob frunció el ceño y quiso decirme algo, pero yo lo detuve -… Shh. No hables, se que te sentirás culpable, pero no te culpo, no la puedes dejar, lo se. Yo no te haré elegir, no quiero verte mal, por lo que yo haré por ti. Quédate con ella, yo puedo estar sin ti – mentí, yo sin él era la nada misma. Me acerque a sus labios para besarlo por ultima vez, él quiso intensificarlo pero no deje llevarlo mas allá que un simple roce – Adiós – Y me di media vuelta para irme.

Jacob tenía otros planes. Me tomo del brazo y me dio vuelta para apretar sus labios contra los míos. Yo hice lo posible por no mover mis labios. Él los movía con rapidez, tratando de buscar una respuesta en los míos. Sus manos tomaron mi cabeza para que yo no la apartara en el intento. Y no pude mas, cuando él abrió mi boca y dejo pasar su lengua, no pude hacer más que corresponderle al beso, sus labios eran demasiados adictivos para mí y el olor de su cuerpo me embriagaba por completo. No se cuento paso, pero nos besamos por varios minutos, sin separar nuestras bocas que se movían al compás de los latidos de nuestros corazones, haciendo una danza hermosa. Yo feliz y él también, éramos dos personas que nos amábamos… no me importaba ahora de quien se imprimara, yo lucharía por tenerlo a mi lado… Nos separamos y me miro con ojos tiernos.

-Eres tontita Bella, yo no podría imprimarme de otra persona que no fueras tu – Y me volvió a besar, pero yo no deje que se alargara tanto como el otro.

-No entiendo, es día, tu… tu me dijiste que no estabas imprimado – Mi corazón estaba alegre. Pero yo estaba confundida, muy confundida… Jacob bajo su mirada y yo con una de mis manos en su mentón hice que la elevara para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Yo… mentí, Bella, lo siento mucho. No sabia, no pensaba en esos momentos, pero Bells, yo siempre he estado imprimado de ti.

-No me vuelvas a mentir ¿Si?

-Ok.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

De pronto, su corazón empezó a andar como un caballo de carreras. Sus manos me alejaron de él, así yo quedando en la orilla de la cama. Lo mire sorprendida y pude ver como apretaba los puños, conteniendo el dolor y yo sin poder hace nada. Llame a Carlisle y él en pocos momentos estaba a mi lado revisándolo mientras lo acostaba. Alguien me saco mientras sentía como el dolor de nuevo se agrupaba en mi pecho y algo en mi interior se movía desesperadamente, pidiendo permiso para nacer.

Mi hijo estaba listo y Jacob se estaba muriendo. No sabía a quien salvar de las garras de la muerte primero…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, lo siento si me demore, pero es que me enferme y no pude escribir, así que me esforcé lo más que podía para terminar en un día y aquí tienen el resultado ¿Y que dicen? Por favor, se que varias personas leen este fic y les pido, con un gran por favor, que me digan si les gusta o no, por favor, necesito que me digan que les parece, solo eso, se los pido con toda mi alma. Aun que sea un reclamo, pero les pido que comenten, me siento algo insegura…<em>


	11. Mi Vida Por El Hombre Que Amo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: <strong>Mi Vida Por El Hombre Que Amo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mi hijo estaba listo y Jacob se estaba muriendo. No sabía a quien salvar de las garras de la muerte primero…<em>

Los segundos eran cruciales, el tiempo no era para nada mi aliado y ahora tenia que tomar una gran decisión entre el hombre al que amo y el ángel que crece en mi vientre y que no me ha dejado caer en la locura en todos estos meses.

-¡Suéltame! – Le grite al cualquiera que me estuviera sosteniendo por la cintura, en verdad no me importaba. Lo único ahora era el hombre que me daba la vida, el aire limpio para que mis pulmones puedan respirar.

Me puse salir de la cárcel de sus brazos y corrí a la habitación de nuevo. Entre de golpe, aun con el dolor en mi vientre de tanta patada tras otra… Mire como Carlisle estaba viendo a mi Jake sobre la cama y con toda la respiración entrecortada. Mire a Jake y me acerque a él, su olor me embriagaba y los latidos de su corazón eran tan lentos que era casi imposibles escucharlos, mi corazón anhelaba que se escucharan a su ritmo de siempre, yo deseaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón en mi oreja, poder vivir tranquila sabiendo que lo escucharía reír todos los días y que al despertar el me besara y pudiera tomar desayuno a su lado.

-¿Qué le pasa, Carlisle? – Le pregunte. Él me miro y en sus ojos pude ver el dolor de los míos.

-Su cuerpo no puede resistir mas la poñoza, lo esta matando, su sangre lo esta matando – Me dijo y tomo un brazo de Jacob, se dirigió a la muñeca y le tomo el pulso – Su corazón no resiste más… Bella, él…va a… - Sabia lo que iba a decir.

-Por favor… no lo digas – Le suplique. Mire a Jake y le acaricie su rostro mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama – Te amo.

-Te amo, Bella – Me dijo el de vuelta, me di cuenta de toda la fuerza que tuvo que hacer para poder hablar, pues hasta abrir sus ojos para poder verme era un gran esfuerzo. Su cuerpo ahora se convulsionaba un poco más fuerte, sobre todo su pecho descubierto

En eso se me ocurrió una idea. Mire a Carlisle y pude ver como trataba de hacer todo por que Jake se salvara… fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estábamos en la mansión Cullen, y era por eso el olor tan dulce en el aire y en las sabanas que sentía hace poco. Mi corazón comenzó una marcha rápida al entender que era lo que mi cabeza estaba empezando a planear, mire a Jacob y me acerque a besarlo. Cuando me hube separado de él, mire a Carlisle – A su lado estaba Edward, quien no me di cuenta que estaba – Y le dije.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – Él me miro y pude ver en su rostro que no era mucho el tiempo. Hice un gesto de dolor involuntario – Carlisle ¿Puede mi cuerpo aguantas la poca poñoza que le queda a Jacob en su cuerpo? – Los dos me quedaron mirando, con los ojos como platos. Yo sonreí. Con las miradas que tenía pude tener en claro que Jacob tenía una oportunidad de seguir con vida.

-Bella… - Murmuro Edward, su rostro contraído de dolor -… No… - Fue lo único capaz de decir. Mire a Jake y pude ver que el trataba también de esquivar mi idea, pero nada salía de su boca, solo quedaba el convulsionar de su cuerpo cobrizo.

-¿No? Edward, yo lo amo, no puedo imaginarme una vida si él no esta – Pude ver como el dolor creció en sus facciones y me regañe por hacerle tanto daño que no se podía expresar, sin embargo seguí – Él es el padre de mi bebé, mi esposo. No va a luchar en vano. Tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas mas complicadas que estas y se que lo puedo salvar… para mi, mi vida es menos importante que la suya. La de él tiene un precio, la mía no lo vale y… lo necesito, como nunca antes he necesitado a alguien. Lo amo, mas de lo que él me ama, no te puedo explicar en palabras lo que siento cuando el no esta, o cuando el esta a mi lado, simplemente no puedo, por que es un sentimiento tan grande que no se puede controlar – Le explique. Edward no me dijo nada, puede que él sintió lo mismo por mi alguna vez en la vida, y lo sigue sintiendo – Carlisle, necesito que cambies mi sangre con la de Jacob.

-Bella, será muy peligroso, para ti y tu bebé – Me dijo. Mire mi vientre y lo acaricie con ternura, por mi bebé haría todo, lo amo tanto como a su padre… de mi idea para salvarlos a los dos, solo una persona no sobreviviría, o, por lo menos tenia menos posibilidades se sobrevivir… yo.

-Es un riesgo que tomare, pero Carlisle, en cuanto termines de pasarme la sangre de Jacob y la mía a él, quiero que no lo duden y saquen a mi hijo de mi, él esta por nacer, lo siento – Le sonreí. Carlisle se estaba debatiendo.

-No lo se, no es buena idea.

-Carlisle, por favor, yo lo amo ¿No te acuerdas que me contaste como tuviste que soportan no beber mas la sangre de Esme para salvarla? ¿Aun sabiendo que podrías no detenerte? – Le pregunte, vi como agarro mas confianza – Pues yo quiero correr el mismo riesgo con Jacob, no me importa lo que me pase, los quiero vivo, a los dos.

-Esta bien, Bella, lo haré, te pasare tu sangre y la de él a ti, haré lo mejor para que vivan… lo dos, si vamos a salvar una vida, es mejor que salvemos dos. Voy a buscar un par de cables, y usarlos para pasar la sangre, no tardare mucho, ya vuelvo – Y salio de la sala, Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

Me acerque a él… y lo abrase, pues en sus ojos podía ver el dolor. Mi gran vientre no me permitía abrazarlo bien, sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura y deje que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho. Llore y manche un poco la tela de su camiseta azul. Edward, al darse cuenta, bajo su mano fría a mi mejilla y la dejo seca de gotas de agua salada. Subí mi cabeza para mirarle a los ojos… y le sonreí.

-¿Me perdonas? – Le pregunte.

Edward sonrió y me acaricio mis cabellos, aspiro mi aroma, supe que se lo quería guardar de por vida en la mente.

-No ahí nada que perdonar, Bella, yo haría lo mismo por ti si estuvieras a punto de morir, yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Eres la razón de mi existencia, sin ti estoy perdido, Bella, no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando no te tuve a mi lado, prefiero verte todos los días junto a alguien que te ama en vez de no poder verte nunca mas – La sinceridad de sus palabras me abrumaron. Sus ojos dorados me decían que no mentía, que seria capaz de dar lo último que le quedaba por que yo estuviera bien.

Aun así, no dejaría que él muriera por mi culpa, era demasiado perfecto para dar la vida de una humana como yo. Le sonreí. El me sonrió de vuelta. Bese su mejilla y pude ver la felicidad que le causo el que yo le diera un corto beso.

-Eso es muy lindo, pero no debes dejar que el dolor sea la fuente de todo lo que haces – Bueno, en verdad yo no era la indicada para hablar de esas cosas, pues por no sentir el dolor en mi pecho por perder a la persona que amaba, iba a dar mi vida, pero yo ya lo había dicho antes. Por Jacob daría todo.

Edward me iba a contestar, pero en ese momento entro Carlisle con agujas y los tubos en las manos. Mire las agujas, no me gustaban las agujas, pero en ese momento aquellas cosas eran lo de menos, mi mayor peoridad era perder al hombre de mi corazón para siempre y no poder hacer nada por eso, también estaba perder a mi bebé que tanto me ayudo ha estar en pie estos tiempos y por supuesto a Edward que no merecía morir por mi.

Me acosté en la cama al lado de Jacob. Le mire y pude ver como se convulsionaba mas rápido cada vez. Mire a Carlisle colocar los tubos en una maquina y como se acercaba a mi para colocar las agujas. Yo no mire cuando me las puso, pero igual no sentí nada, solo supe que me las puso cuando sus manos ya no me estaban tocando, luego se las puso a Jacob. Mire a Edward y le sonreí. Luego le indique que se acercara.

-Edward, tienes que salir, no creo que sea conveniente que me veas de esta forma y mucho menos que no se que me pasara ahora que tendré la sangre de vampiro en la mía -Le susurre al oído. Él se puso de acuerdo y salio de la sala. Ahora solo quedábamos tres en la sala – Carlisle – Lo llame, el me atendió al instante – Quiero que en cuanto termine la transfusión de sangre que rescates a mi bebé y, por favor, cuides de Edward, no quiero que sufra.

Carlisle no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y puso a andar la maquina. Vi los tubos y pude ver como cambiaba la sangre, la sangre de mi esposo envenenad pasaba por la maquina y luego a mi, como la mía pasaba a su cuerpo aun convulsionándose. Yo le mire y le sonreí, a pesar de que Jacob apenas se movía… Yo lo cuidaría, no me importaba si dejaba de respirar.

Los minutos pasaron y la sangre seguía corriendo. No sentía nada en mi cuerpo, absolutamente nada, solo escuchaba el latido de mi corazón y el suyo que estaba a mi lado. No sentía como la sangre me quemaba, como antes me habían explicado, no sentía que quería morirme en ese mismo momento… simplemente nada, ni siquiera la brisa en mi cara o el frió o calor de mi cuerpo.

Calisle a mi lado me revisaba a cada rato, también a Jacob. Su mirada cuando se posaba sobre la mía era preocupada… entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Por qué no escuchaba los latidos de mi bebé? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?... No quería pensar que mi bebé estaba muerto, no, no por favor… Quise posar mi mente en mi vientre, pero no pude, solo me quedaba con los latidos del corazón de Jacob, los cuales habían mejorado mientras los míos disminuían.

En un momento las convulsiones de Jacob aminoraron notablemente, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba sin moverse o estremecerse de dolor. Trate de hacer una sonrisa, pero no encontraba mi boca… unos segundos mas, tal vez minutos o horas y Jacob se movió mas mientras yo seguía entre la vida y la muerte, pude ver como su mano se movía lentamente hasta que se encontraba con la mía y entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Pude sentir su calor, pude sentir todo de él, pero nada más.

Mire sus ojos y me encontré en ellos ese dolor que hace poco sufrí yo, en como trataba de poder moverse mas y arrancar esos tubos que le devolvían la vida y me la iba arrancando a mi… pude sentir una patada en mi vientre, Jacob también… y supe que mi bebé seguía con vida, sobretodo que deseaba salir al exterior y ver con sus ojos la vida que le esperaba afuera…

…El tubo dejo de pasar sangre. Yo ya ni siquiera sentía el calor de Jacob, su mano sobre la mía… absolutamente nada. Carlisle desconecto la maquina y luego procedió a quitarnos los tubos. En cuanto se los quito a Jacob este puso una mano en su brazo y temí por lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente, pero solo fue para recordarle lo del bebé. Carlisle solo asintió y abrió la boca, tal vez para llamar a alguien, pero me di cuenta que la única voz que podía escuchar era la de Jacob… al poco rato estaba Edward en la sala y me miraba con un dolor infinito, pero ni siquiera la mitad de lo que podía ver en los ojos de Jacob, quien parecía que le arrancaron el corazón.

Jake tomo una de mis manos y pude notar algo, yo ya no estaba con ropa puesta, si no que desnuda, frente a todos… si hubiera estado en mejor estado, me hubiera avergonzado, pero no, solo mire como trataban de sacar a mi hijo… mi hijo iba a nacer, yo sabia que era su hora. Mire a Jacob de nuevo y pude ver en sus ojos como se reprimía de no llorar… ¿Mi Jacob? ¿Llorando?... No lo permitiría… pero no pude moverme para decirle cuanto era que lo amaba, solo sentía como trataban de sacar a mi bebe de mi interior, pude sentir que mi cuerpo se movía por si solo y se contraía para poder sacarlo.

Fue ahí entonces cuando perdí la noción del tiempo…

Al abrir mis ojos, al principio no pude ver, después de unos segundos todo empezó a hacerse mas claro, la luz, el calor que cubría mi cuerpo y la nueva ropa que Alice Cullen que llevaba puesta encima. Mire a mi alrededor y solo me encontré con la mano de Jacob sobre la mía, seguí el trazo de su brazo hasta su hombro y por ultimo a su cara, la cual me miraba con el dolor mas puro y verdadero que alguna vez pude presenciar en la vida.

-Ja… cob – Logre decir luego de un rato. Jacob me dio una sonrisa triste y acaricio mi mejilla, yo solo cerré los ojos al sentir su calor en mi cara.

-Hola, Bella – Me respondió.

Trate de incorporarme, pero el me lo impidió. Solo me tomo en brazos y me sentó en su regazo, de forma que deje caer mi cabeza en el hueco que había entre su cuello y el hombro. Suspire. Me sentía tan cansada, podía escuchar los lentos latidos de mi corazón, también el ardor del veneno en mi sangre, la cual no era mucha. Pero estaba feliz de poder haber salvado a Jacob y a mi bebé de una muerte segura. Con todas mis fuerzas que me quedaban, acerque un poco mis labios a su cuello y lo bese tiernas mente. Escuche el suspiro de Jacob.

-Te amo – Me dijo. Pude sentir como una lagrima caía en mi hombro – Te amo tanto, no tienes idea de cuanto – Me dijo y sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor de mi cintura. Reí un poco, a pesar del aire pesado, todo me daba vueltas.

-Lo siento por hacerte tanto daño, pero era necesario, no iba a permitir que tu y mi pequeño murieran. Ya te lo dije una vez Jacob "Te amo mas que a mi vida" Y a nuestro bebé de igual forma – Hable contra su cuello - ¿Cómo esta él?

-Querrás decir: Ella. Bella, ha sido una mujer – Suspiro, pude escuchar su desbocado corazón, lo que me relajo mas de lo que ya estaba – Es muy linda.

-Como no, con el papá que tiene, no creo que fuera de otra forma – Le respondí. Aspire su aroma a bosque, pensando que nunca más podría volver a olerlo. Disfrute de cada segundo en el que su corazón latía, por mi. Pude disfrutar de cada movimiento que hacia y de su voz ronca saliendo por su boca.

Él se quedo en silencio. Mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas lenta. No me importaba morir, por que… en verdad no moriría, seguiría viva toda una eternidad, mientras Jacob siguiera respirando, no importaba que mi corazón latiera o no, mi vida seguiría en sus mentes, mi presencia también, yo los amaba, a los dos y sabia que los dos también a mi. MI pequeña bebé, a la cual ya le tenia un nombre y mi esposo, el hombre de mi vida, el sol de me alumbraba, una vez mi novio y ahora padre de mi pequeña… Como pude levante mi cabeza de su pecho y lo mire de frente. Pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y roce mis labios contra los suyos, solo fue un pequeño toque, un roce que esperaba llevar para siempre en mi mente, la forma en que sus labios creaban cosas inimaginables en mi… me volví a reposar en su pecho.

-La llamare Reneesme – Le dije – Es un lindo nombre ¿no crees?

Él no respondió.

-¿Jake?

Sus brazos me apretaron más y pude ver como trataba de mantenerme en su calor, en que los latidos de mi corazón sigua haciendo su trabajo.

-No me dejes, por favor, no puedo con esto, no sabes lo que sufrí para que te quedaras a mi lado. La vida es injusta, la vida me debe la felicidad, y lo único que quiero es a ti y a nuestra hija, no te puedo perder, no ahora, ni nunca… No se supone que tú debas morir primero.

En ese momento entro Carlisle y miro a Jake. Mi esposo tembló ante la mirada… ¿Qué quería decir esa mirada sosprechosa?

-No, no la dejare.

-Jacob, necesita descansar – Le respondió Carlisle.

-No me iré de su lado – Le respondió en un gruñido Jacob, quien me tenia como si me fueran a quitar de la seguridad de sus brazos – No la dejare, no hasta que… - No pudo seguir con la frase, yo sabia que era lo que iba a venir luego – Por favor, no puedo – Pidió, nunca pensé que Jacob le pidiera algo a un vampiro, pero lo hacia por mi.

Carlisle se fue de la pieza.

Cerré mis ojos… para dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, lo siento si me demore, pero no estaba en mi casa y tuve que hacer algo de ultimo minuto, solo les pido que digan que tal me quedo, por favor, aun que sean criticas, y bueno, tratare de mejorar la ortografía, pero les pido que escriban algo sobre el fic, si les gusto o no, si quieren aportar con una idea o no, solo… digan.<em>


	12. Las Teorías De Un Nuevo Despertar

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: <strong>Las Teorías De Un Nuevo Despertar<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cerré mis ojos… para dormir.<em>

Silencio ¿Qué más podía encontrar? Solo silencio, pero un silencio raro, en lo fondo de mis pensamientos podía escuchar el sonido de mi mente, entonces ¿Era un silencio total? ¿Qué quiere decir que mi corazón siga latiendo?... No lo sabía, las preguntas eran muchas y vanas las respuestas. Aun que, no era oscuro como muchas personas describirían la muerte. Entonces ¿Estaba muerta? ¿En verdad había dado mi vida por las dos cosas más importante que mi vida? Si, de eso estaba segura, lo que me tenía confundida era del lugar en donde me encontraba y como era que de pronto escuchaba el latir de un corazón que no era el mío, como era que podía ver y a la vez no poder ver nada.

-¿Hola? – Llame, esperando que alguien me respondiera. Pero simplemente ese lugar blanco he infinito estaba vació, como mi mente se encontraba antes de cerrar mis ojos para dormir ¿De verdad me puse a dormir? ¿O era que estaba muerta?

De pronto el blanco empezó a tomar forma, era media rara, y el color iba adueñándose de la habitación. Supe donde me encontraba, era la misma habitación donde había perdido el conocimiento y seguía en ella ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

El tiempo no era exacto en mi mente, es mas, nada tenia sentido, experto los latidos al lado de mis oídos, los cuales reconocería por toda mi vida, del hombre del cual estoy irrevocable he incondicionalmente enamorada. Mi Jacob. Padre de mi Reneesme… un momento ¿Estoy viva? Si ¡Estoy viva! … Quería decirle a Jake que estoy viva, pero no podía, por lo menos esperaba que él lo supiera.

Pude sentí como el aire abordaba mis pulmones con gran maestría, la necesidad de aire seguía siendo presente en mi cerebro y la necesidad de los latidos del corazón del hombre al cual amaba más que a mi propia vida y el sonido de una respiración que me relajaba los sentidos, pero de la cual no sabia a quien pertenecía.

Moví un brazo, ni siquiera tenia en cuenta que me podía mover, pero con solo poder pensarlo mi cuerpo reacciono y movió mi brazo hasta el calido cuerpo que me envolvía en sus acogedores brazos. Sonreí. Sabia que no estaba muerta, que todo lo que me pasaba era solo por que mi cuerpo había perdido muchas energías con tanta cosa que tuve que pasar en tan poco tiempo… uf, si que la vida es un gran y completo lío de cosas, pero estaba agradecida de poder tener mi vida y poder seguir junto a mi Jake.

Pude escuchar como los latidos de mi corazón empezaban su marcha regular y mi menté empezaba a relacionar las cosas. Yo me estaba despertando y creo que eso era un milagro…

-Jake – Murmure, en verdad era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos, en esos momentos donde te sientes triste y ni siquiera se sabe la razón por cual lo estas.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, una mano caliente y que reconocería en cualquier lugar por el que estuviera. Luego un leve temblor invadió mi cuerpo, o tal vez de la mano que me sostenía y que poco a poco se acercaba a mi cara. La mano me acariciaba lentamente como si un poco de fuerza aplicara haría que mi cuerpo de resquebrajara en mil pedazos.

-¡Bella! – Escuche su exclamación. Como su voz tembló a solo la pronunciación de mi nombre – Bella, ¿Me escuchas? – Lo mire a la cara, su hermoso rostro era una gran obra de arte comparada con mis vanos recuerdos. Yo asentí como pude con la cabeza, no era que estaba sin energías, eso era lo que me sobraba, lo que pasaba era que aun no acomodaba mi mente en su lugar.

-Jacob – Volví a pronunciar. Sabiendo que lo único que quería era a él, sus manos en mi piel, entibiando mi piel fría.

Pude sentir pasos, más respiraciones, voces conocidas, el frío calándome hasta los huesos. La voz de Edward era una de las mas cercas, la de Jacob también, los cuales hablaban como si nunca hubo un conflicto entre ellos, lo que para mi era muy raro. También podía sentir a Carlisle a mi lado tomándome la temperatura, la cual esta en calor la parte en donde Jacob me toca y fría en el resto descubierto. Esme solloza de felicidad en un lado de la habitación y ciento un aires de calma, debe de ser Jasper relajándonos a todos, pero por lo menos él esta bien, pues la última vez estaba de muerte con las fuertes emociones de mi esposo…. Mis ojos pudieron ver mejor y vi como casi toda la familia Cullen me rodeaba mientras Jacob nos dejaba un rato a solas levantándose de la cama, eso no se lo permitiría.

-Jake – Murmure, queriendo que se quede por siempre a mi lado.

Jacob me dio una mirada. Estaba entre sus pensamientos de salir o no del lugar, pero en fin de cuentas dudando y yo no quería que dudara en cuanto quiera quedarse a mi lado o no, pero puede que sea por la presencia de vampiros y yo lo este presionando ¡Demonios! Debo darme cuenta de las cosas antes para no hacerle pasar estos malos ratos.

Pero aun así quería que se quede, no me importa ser egoísta.

Jacob se acostó de nuevo a mi lado y yo me acurruque en su pecho como una gatita con frío, pues el calor de su cuerpo a pesar de ser demasiado alto era lo único que deseaba tocar en toda mi vida. La respiración de Jacob me calmo y disfrute de los latidos de su corazón en mis oídos, algunas veces acelerado y otras normales como las de un humano.

-¿Cómo esta ella, Carlisle? – Pregunto Jake. Todos en la sala salieron luego de que Carlisle le diera una mirada de privacidad

- Esta bien, Jacob, como vez, nada malo le ha pasado. Esta aquí. Con nosotros. No debes de preocuparte más por cosas que están fuera de mi alcance – Dijo Carlisle con cariño en la voz. Yo estaba absolutamente sorprendida, quería saber que es lo que paso con la familia Cullen y la manada.

-Bien. Gracias

-De nada – Luego cuando salio de la habitación solo fui capas de escuchar el estruendoso sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Me acurruque más en el pecho de Jake y sonreír, por poder estar sola con él.

Su mano paso por mi espalda acariciando la extensión de esta con amor en cada toque de su piel contra la mía, mientras yo poco a poco me iba despertando del letargo y la conjunción que me impedía mover como yo quería exactamente. Sus manos en mi espalda me relajaban y me hacían ver las cosas con más claridad, sanándome de lo que hace poco estaba perdida. Siempre he pensado que soy una persona extraña, ya que atraigo la maldad y las cosas mitológicas tienen algo conmigo que también acaban a mi lado, pero bueno, así son las cosas de la vida y por algo han pasado ¿No?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de la punta de mis pies hasta los pelos de mi cabeza. Una respiración. Dos latidos de corazones ajenos al mío, pero mas bien eran tres, ya que los otros dos eran mas pequeños y estaban mas lejos, en otra pieza diferente en la que yo descansaba. Por alguna razón esos dos corazones que no estaba cerca hacia que algo al amor crecieran en mí como una gran bola de amor que ocuparía todo el espacio de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo ya no me pesaba, mi mente podía distinguir mas cosas, como los movimientos suaves o que Jacob estaba a mi lado, pensando seriamente en algo, a pesar de que le siento un aura de felicidad, también puedo sentir que algo me oculta y Jacob jamás me ha ocultado algo a no ser que sea algo bien feo, por lo que él cree, y quisiera saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza, deseaba tener el don de Edward de poder leer las mentes y poder saber que es lo que esta pensando todo el tiempo, o por lo menos en estos momentos.

Mi mente se conecta por completo a mi cuerpo. La sangre corriendo por mis venas. Mis propios latidos de mi corazón. Mis manos que quieren moverse y acariciar el cuerpo que esta a mi lado. Mi garganta seca al igual que mis labios, lo que al mismo tiempo me impide hablar mucho, ya que necesito un poco de agua para lograrlo. Lo podía sentir por completo a él, justo a mi lado, amándome como siempre lo ha hecho y tal cual como yo se lo pedí hace no se cuanto tiempo atrás, pues en estos momentos el tiempo para mi es relativamente largo, demasiado largo.

El calor en mi cuerpo ahora me era mas presente que antes, podía sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo caliente y aun mas caliente en la parte donde el cuerpo de Jacob estaba pegado al mío, la sensación simplemente inexplicable. Mis ojos se abrieron por si solos y contuvieron la luz que entraba a raudales por las ventanas directo a mi cara. Sin mandar la más mínima orden a mi cuerpo, una mano se levanto para tapar la luz del sol que me quemaba los ojos. No paso ni siquiera dos segundos cuando sentí el cuerpo de Jacob estremecerme al movimiento del mío.

-¿Cómo estas, Bella? – Me pregunto. Su mano ardiente se poso en mi mejilla y me giro un poco la cara para poder verla. Yo saque su mano de mi cara, no por que lo quería lejos si no por que deseaba demostrarle que ya podía hacer las cosas por mi sola.

-Creo que mejor – Le respondí mientras trataba de levantarme de la cama, pero mis piernas, al no haber comido por días, me flaquearon y estuve a punto de terminar en el cuelo de no ser por que Jacob me sostuvo justo a tiempo para mi caída.

-Ten cuidado, aun no te mejoras del todo.

-No… solo es que tengo un poco de hambre. Si, creo que eso es – Trate de hacerle pensar lo que yo estaba pensando, pero por lo que decían sus profundos ojos negros… no me creyó nada de lo dicho.

-Siéntanse, Carlisle tiene que verte antes de… - Callo de golpe. Yo enarque una ceja. ¿Qué era lo que no me quería decir?. Y salio de la habitación antes de que yo pudiera decir una sola palabra, dejándome con la boca abierta… si, ciertamente no me quería decir algo.

De la nada, como si mi cerebro hubiera hecho un gran y sonoro click, me acorde de mi bebé, del que no pude aprovechar en estos días que estuve en un coma fuera de lo normal, como todo lo que me rodea. Mi pequeña Reneesme, así he querido ponerle. Reneesme Carlie Black Swan. Un nombre muy bonito, y además mezclado con los nombres de la familia Cullen y la mía, solo para saber que ellos siempre van a estar presente para mí. Agudice mi oído, desde el embarazo me encontraba con mejor audición. Lo que escuche fueron tres latidos de corazones, como antes, dos eran diferente al de Jacob, me imaginaba que uno de esos eran los corazones de mi bebé.

Al poco entro Carlisle junto con Jake, que seguía con esa mirada sospechosa y algo parecido a unas grandes disculpas, pero no sabia que era lo que le tenia de esa forma. Le mande una mirada de "Hablaremos después" por que necesitaba saber que era lo que lo atormentaba de esa forma.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me pregunto Carlisle, dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

-Bien, solo un poco con hambre, no se que es lo que me pasa – Le fui sincera, pero era la pura verdad, me sentía rara.

-¿Tienes sed?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si tienes ganas de beber algo? – Me pregunto mas tranquilo que antes y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta la tal necesidad de agua.

-Si… - Respondí. Los dos se me quedaron mirando entre el pánico y la confusión - ¿Me pueden dar un poco de agua? – No era mi intención mandarlos de esa forma, pero en estas condiciones no podía ir a buscar un baso de agua yo sola.

-¿Bueno? – Le salio como una pregunta. Miro a Jacob y este al instante estaba con un vaso de agua en la mano, me lo paso, se lo agradecí y bebí de él, pero algo en mi sistema repelió el sabor del agua cuando la escupí. Su sabor ahora era horripilante.

Jake se me quedo mirando al igual que Carlisle, una mirada de preocupación, de miedo, de pena, una mirada que quería describir cosas y al mismo tiempo miedo por saber que eran, pero el miedo más grande era el mío. Es decir, siempre me ha gustado el agua y no creo que por algo de nos se cuento tiempo dejara de gustarme.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunte, algo pasmada.

-Ahora bebe esto – Carlisle me extendió un vaso con un liquido medio verdón transparente en su interior, no era mucho, pero yo lo tome. Le mire a los dos y luego me bebí todo de un solo viaje. El sabor era delicioso - ¿Te gusto? – Asentí con mi cabeza. El sabor era mucho mejor que el del agua - ¿Sientes algo raro?

-Solo un poco más fuerte ¿Qué me diste?

Jacob se tenso a su lado y yo lo mire con una ceja alzada ¿Y ahora que?

-Veneno de vampiro – Respondió Carlisle. Me quede con la boca abierta en una gran "o"

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me paso? – Pregunte sin parar. Yo estaba totalmente impresionada, no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionas, pues me sentía rara, tal vez eso también habla por que escucho mejor y mi mejor olfato, pero no tanto, casi igual al humano.

Nadie me respondió. Tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Quiero decir ¿Cómo es posible que no me guste el agua y si el veneno de vampiro?

-No lo sabemos – respondió Carlisle.

-¡Oh! – Fui lo único capaz de decir.

-Bella – Murmuro Jacob. Lo mire, en sus ojos seguía esa cosa que no me quería decir. Mire a Carlisle para indicarle que nos dejara solos. El comprendió. En silencio salio. Solo estábamos los dos.

-Jacob, algo me ocultas, lo se ¿Qué pasa?

Jacob no contesto. Me levante de la cama – Ya que tenia fuerza – Y me acerque a él para tocar su hombro que se estremeció bajo mi mano. Me miro a los ojos y si no fuera por mi curiosidad me hubiera perdido en la profundidad de ellos.

En el momento en que iba a responder unos llantos se escucharon al fondo de una de todas las piezas. Mi bebé.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin he terminado! ¡Lo siento! En serio, no supe que me demoraría tanto en terminar, en verdad lo siento, ni siquiera puedo contar las cosas que me impidieron escribir últimamente, solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios <em>_J_


	13. Negación, Y Solo Negación

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: <strong>Negación, Y Solo Negación<strong>

* * *

><p><em>En el momento en que iba a responder unos llantos se escucharon al fondo de una de todas las piezas. Mi bebé. <em>

Mi mente dio a todo andar. Antes de que Jacob dejara de hablar yo ya estaba afuera de la habitación en dirección a la que estaba mi bebé dejándome guiar por sus latidos del corazón. Eran tan rápidos que parecían dos latiendo. Sonreí. Mi bebé era lo que mas amaba, junto con Jacob, en estos momentos. Pero había algo raro en todo este asunto… Nadie estaba en el resto de la casa, nadie de los Cullen, por lo que sentí, todos estaban en la misma sala que la de mi bebé. Mire la puerta en frente mío y estire mi mano para abrirla. Jacob no me lo permitió.

-Jacob ¿Qué demonios? – Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver en ellos el miedo, la tristeza. En ellos me reflejaba yo.

-No entres – Fue cortante.

-¿Por qué no? Jake, quiero ver a nuestro bebé. Reneesme. Por favor, ya me siento mejor. Vamos, yo no muerdo – Le bromee. El no río. Me miro con una gran pena. Algo pasaba, lo presentía. Temblé - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Jacob miro al suelo. Di un paso. Me tomo del brazo con tal brusquedad que me sorprendí. Él nunca me haría daño, bueno, no intencional. Pero él no estaba bien, tenía mucho miedo. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Podía escuchar sus latidos acelerados y el de mi bebe que cada vez se hacia mas lento. Fruncí el seño. Algo me decía que las cosas no andaban bien. Trate de deshacerme del nudo de mi garganta. No pude. Lo mire fijamente. Él dejo de mirar el piso.

-… Ella… ella no esta bien.

-¿Quién no esta bien? – Pregunte. Tuve miedo de que hablara de alguien de los Cullen.

-Primero tienes que saber que no fue tu culpa. Hiciste todo por salvarla. No quiero verte triste. Por favor, Bella, no quiero que entres a esa pieza. No quiero verte mal, no otra vez. No creo que pueda componerte esta vez – Sus orbes se estremecieron ante sus palabras. Su cuerpo me cubría la entrada y eso me frustraba. Trate de empujarlo.

-Jacob me estas asustando. ¿Quién esta mal? – No era que yo no sabía. Solo era que mi mente se negaba a que mi hija se estuviera muriendo.

Jacob suspiro. Se alejo de la puerta. Vi como sufría con tan solo ese paso que dio. Lo mire, le acaricie su rostro en señal de que todo estaba perfecto, que nuestra hija no le pasaba nada. Íbamos a ser una gran familia, con nuestra pequeña corriendo en el patio. Tal como una vez lo soñé. Una gran familia feliz. Era mi más grande sueño, el cual esperaba que fuera realidad. Todo lo que una mujer casada quería. Una vida feliz. Mi corazón se acelero cuando abrí la puerta. Quise llorar. Las lágrimas no me salieron.

La pieza era grande, de color mostaza con una cama blanca como la nieve en medio. Todos los rostros de vampiros se dirigían a mi, todos y cada uno con una mirada de disculpas. Carlisle era el único que no me miraba y fijaba toda su atención a un bultito en la gran cama. Un montón de lámparas y la luz principal estaba apagado. Maquinas y cables estaba pegados a la cama. Una maquina que decía los latidos del corazón, otra que miraba las frecuencias del cerebro. Edward no me quito la vista de encima, sus ojos se estremecían, nunca lo vi tan herido. Mire a Alice, quien se aferraba a Jasper mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos y sollozaba, por que lagrimas no le salían. Rosalie tenia una mirada de odio combinada con el dolor mientras Emmett le abrazaba por la espalda. Ella al mirarme pude ver que quería matarme. Y, por ultimo, me acerque despacio al bulto que estaba sobre la enorme casa del al medio.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! – Me grito Rosalie cuando me acerque tres pasos. Trato de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero Jacob me agarro por la cintura y Emmett tubo a Rosalie en su lugar - ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo pudiste? Es solo una criatura – Si hubiera sido humana ella estaría llorando - ¿Cómo pudiste? – Susurro y luego se derrumbo en el piso. Emmett la ayudo a levantarse.

Mire a Alice, la cual se ocultaba en los brazos de Jasper. Casi juro que vi lagrimas en su rostro. Di otro paso. Alice me miro y pude ver que ella no me odiaba, pero me miraba de una forma diferente. Jasper no tenia expresión, era tan fría como cuando, los primeros días que estuve cerca de él, no podía resistirse a mi sangre.

Mire a Edward, quien, me miraba con amor y dolor, dolor a la anticipación de mi. Algo me ocultaba, lo sabia, y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería saberlo. Trate de sonreírle, solo me salio una mueca. Me pare frente a él y le mire fijamente a los ojos. Sin decir ni una palabra ni el menor ruido, le dije "Gracias" con el solo movimiento de mis labios, agradeciéndole todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Él me dio su sonrisa torcida. Me encamine a la cama.

Jacob me seguía los pasos, en silencio. Pensando para si solo, sin que o pudiera leer su mente. Mire a Carlisle quien ya no tenia la mirada en el bultito, si no que en mi. Nunca podré olvidar la expresión en su rostro, era algo parecido al dolor con la miseria. Me sentí mal, por todos ellos, sabia, que yo era la causante de tal dolor en su familia y quería pedirle perdón. Pero primero vería a mi hija.

Me acerque a la cama, y, por primera vez, desde que nació, la pude contemplar. Era hermosa como un ángel, los ojos negros, pelo castaño oscuro y piel algo más oscura que la mía. Era tan pequeña y delicada que me sorprendí por su delicadeza, sin embargo, pude notar que era más débil que un bebé normal. Mi corazón dio un brinco al darse cuenta de los hechos. Yo estaba perdiendo a mi bebé, mi pequeña Reneesme. Y todo por mi culpa.

-Bella – La mano fría de Carlisle me hizo resaltar. Lo mire a sus ojos dorados y pude ver en ellos el esfuerzo que hizo por mantener con vida a mi bebé – Lo siento mucho.

-No es tu culpa – Mi voz salio rota. Aguante las lagrimas – Es solo mía, yo la mate. He matado a mi hija – Y con eso, las piernas me fallaron. No llegue a tocar el suelo ya que Jacob me sostuvo antes de caer.

-No es tu culpa Bella – Me dijo mi esposo al oído. Negué fervientemente con la cabeza. Y llore a mares. El corazón se me partió en dos.

_Solo es un sueño. Solo es un sueño. Solo es un sueño. _Me repetía muchas veces en mi cabeza. Trataba de decirme que solo era un sueño. Y empecé a pasar por esas fases por la que uno pasa cuando alguien muere. Primero me impresione, ahora, me tocaba la negación. Y me negaba a decir que mi hija se moría, yo sabia que ella podía sobrevivir, solo había que intentar y luego ella estaría en mis brazos y nos iríamos a casa. Si, Reneesme esta bien. En unos años será toda una mujer y yo estaré orgullosa de ella. Si, eso es lo que pasara. Yo soy madre, ella es mi hija, tengo un esposo.

Y, por ultimo… aceptar la realidad.

He matado a mi primera y única hija. Llore más y mire el pequeño cuerpo en frente mío. El cual estaba inmóvil. La maquina que mencionaba los latidos de su corazón daban un fuerte chillido que rompía los tímpanos de cualquiera, pero en mi caso, destrozo mi corazón, las heridas que Jacob tanto empezó les dio por cerrarlas ahora estaban tan abiertas que pensé por un momento que moriría en los brazos de mi esposo, y quise morir, dormir y nunca despertar. Morir junto con mi hija que no alcanzo a tener mucha vida. Quería sufrir lo mismo que sufrió ella.

-Hice todo lo que pude, lo siento – Se disculpo Carlisle, la voz no me salio. Solo lloraba entre los brazos de mi esposo.

-Gracias – Dijo Jake, pude notar en su voz que él también estaba sufriendo por dentro, pero, para no hacer mella en mí, trataba de ocultarlo. Un gran fracaso. Yo también sabia que era la causa de su dolor. Nunca podré hacer las cosas bien.

-¿La vas a sepultar? – Pregunto Carlisle.

-Si.

Rosalie salio corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, Emmett la siguió. Alice me dio una mirada y luego salio de la habitación, Jasper aun la apresaba entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarla. Le decía cosas al oído, pero ella no dejo de sollozar. Esme, a quien no la había visto, tomo a mi pequeña entre sus brazos. La miro con cariño y pena, luego salio lento, muy lento. Cuando paso a mi lado trate de tocar a mi bebé, pero las fuerzas me fallaron. Deje ir a mi pequeña. Solo quedamos Jake, Edward, Carlisle y yo en la habitación. Ambos Cullen me miraban. Jacob me había tomado en forma de novia mientras yo seguía llorando.

-Mañana en la mañana tendremos todo listo. Vengan temprano, si es que Bella quiere – Digo Edward.

-Se lo consultare cuando se mejore un poco – Respondió Jacob, pero tanto yo como él sabíamos que no mejoraría de la perdida – Ahora tengo que ir a dejarla a nuestra casa, no esta en condiciones - Pude sentir sus manos temblar – Me hubiera gustado, aun que no recordara nada jamás, que perdiera la memoria, como tu me lo dijiste. No me agrada verla así, eso me recuerda… - Se callo de golpe. Supe a que se refería – Bueno, gracias por todo Carlisle, y a ti chupasangre. Adiós.

Salio de la casa, apretándome en sus brazos, los cuales de daban calor y poco a poco me iba calmando. A medida que nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa. Su respiración en mi cuello era tan tibia que por un momento me perdí en ella, después me concentre en su corazón, tratando de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el. Apreté mis brazos en su cuello y me quede ahí, su calor siempre ha sido la solución de mis dolores y problemas. La muerte de mi hija me dolería por toda mi vida, pero con Jacob las cosas estarían bien, me atendría estable. Lo tendría junto a mí. Él es mío y yo suya. Lo que quisiera de mi lo tendría.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y abrió la puerta. Abrí mis ojos un poco y pude ver que me llevaba a nuestra habitación. Al poco me estaba acostando en nuestra cama. Yo apreté mis brazos en su cuello y susurre:

-No me dejes.

-Eso jamás – Me respondió y se acostó a mi lado.

Se que sonara raro, pero en esos momentos lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. El dolor quería que me uniera a su cuerpo. Que me haga suya. Si hacíamos el amor por un momento podría olvidar todo el dolor que me carcome desde el centro de mi alma. Lo mire.

-Jake – Murmure. El me miro a los ojos.

-¿Si?

-Hazme el amor.

Me quedo mirando fijamente, seguro pensaba que yo estaba loca. En sus ojos había tantas preguntas y yo le respondí a cada una de ellas con los míos. Lo quería tener amándome, para saber que no todo estaba perdido. Nuestros labios se unieron, yo hice que se profundizara, solo por el mero hecho que pude notar sus dudas.

En menos de un minuto estaba desnuda y lista para él, pero al parecer Jacob tenía planeada cosas diferentes. Pues sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba para abajo mientras su boca atacaba a mis pechos. No me sentía cohibida por ser la única desnuda. Gemí y jade cuando sus dedos me recorrieron tan suavemente que cada nuevo toque me estremecía. Gemí de nuevo. Su lengua dejo mi pecho y subió a mi boca, donde su lengua lucho con la mía, en muestra de quien daba más amor al otro. Mis manos pasaron por detrás de su cuello y atrape su pelo negro entre mis dedos. Luego bajaron a su espalda, y gracias a dios no traía una polera. Pude sentir todo sus músculos trabajando para darme placer, para darme lo que quería. Su esfuerzo para mostrarme como me amaba. Y yo no me quedaría atrás, también se lo demostraría, pero primero… lo quería dentro de mí.

-Te quiero dentro de mí – Gemí contra sus labios.

Sus manos fueron rápidas, me tomaron por las caderas, las alzaron un poco y de un solo golpe lo tenía dentro de mí ser. Tocando mí destrozada alma hasta el fondo. Gemí. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme. Su boca se dirigió de nuevo a mis pechos mientras con sus caderas daba un suave movimiento, torturándome con lo lento que era, pero a la vez tan lindo. Gemí, quería que se moviera más rápido. Alce mis caderas para que me penetrara mas profundo y funciono, pero no paso mucho para que se apartara un poco para penetrarme de nuevo. Mi espalda se arqueo con la sensación de placer. Clave mis uñas en su espalda. Jacob gimió mi nombre e hizo lo que quise.

Me embistió rápido, un movimiento que solo un lobo podía hacer, ni un humano alcanzaría tal grado de rapidez. Una oleada de placer me invadió y clave mis uñas mas fuerte en su espalda mientras echaba mi cabeza para atrás y disfrutaba de lo que él me estaba dando. Gemí su nombre. Sus embestidas me tenían en el cielo, no recordaba nada más que su cuerpo y el mió, unidos. Me penetraba sin calma. Yo solo gemía y jadeaba, de ves en cuando se me olvidaba como respirar y tenia que acordarme como era que se respiraba.

Su boca busco la mía, la cual la recibió con gusto. Su lengua ya no era tranquila, los besos menos, eran tan feroces y rápidos que casi me pierdo en sus besos. Nuestras lenguas luchaban una contra otras, eso, más las penetraciones rápidas, hicieron que mi cuerpo se hundiera en placer, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Sus manos aferradas a mis caderas para alzarlas y tener una mejor penetración era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir. Mis ojos cerrados disfrutaban de las sensaciones de su cuerpo contra el mío, tan vivo, tan caliente.

-¡O Jacob! – Gemí cuando el orgasmo me alcanzo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de su miembro. Jacob llego después de mi, pude sentirle llenare hasta no mas.

Mi pecho subía y ajaba rápidamente. Mi cuerpo completo descansando relajadamente en la cama. Jacob me beso de nuevo, esta vez profesando nada más que su amor. Salio de entre mis piernas y se acostó a mi lado, recogió las tapas del suelo y nos cubrió con ellas. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Suspire. Mi plan había funcionado un poco, había logrado olvidar mi desgracia un poco.

Jacob pasó un brazo por mi cintura desnuda.

-Te amo, Bella. Se que no es el mejor momento para preguntar, pero mañana enterraran… tu sabes, a nuestra hija y, quería saber si la querías ir a ver – Me dijo. Lo mire a los ojos.

-Claro que la iré a ver.

Me acaricio la espalda.

-Todo estará bien – Me prometió.

No respondí, estaba muy cansada para eso. Me quede dormida. Deseando no tener pesadillas.

* * *

><p><em>¡Lo siento! Se que me demore, y en verdad lo siento, pero aquí tienen un capitulo que espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. <em>


	14. Tristeza, Miedo, Sorpresa Y Felicidad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: <strong>Tristeza, Miedo, Sorpresa Y Felicidad<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No respondí, estaba muy cansada para eso. Me quede dormida.<em>

Me desperté, ni siquiera con la menor idea de que horas de la mañana eran. Borre todo recuerdo anterior de mi mente. Temblé. Era algo difícil estar parado cuando he perdido a mi hija, pero mejor es no ser negativo. Suspire, sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo salio acompañado, lo que le dio a seguir a las lagrimas que se resbalaron por mis pálidas mejillas hasta la almohada bajo mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Mi cuerpo sudo y mi pecho se estremeció para dejar salir un horrible sonido de dolor. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Las ganas de levantarse fueron vanas, casi nulas.

-Bella… - Su calida voz me despertó de mi auto tortura y deje de temblar instantáneamente. Mi corazón dejo de doler y mis manos dejaron de ceñirse en un puño. Abrí mis ojos y lo busque con la mirada. Estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, mirándome, con dolor.

-Buenos días.

-Creo… que no necesito preguntarte como has estado. Bueno – Suspiro, un largo silencio. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos – Levántate y vístete rápido, tenemos que irnos en un par de minutos. Carlisle me llamo para anunciarme que todo estaba listo, solo faltamos nosotros.

-Lo siento – Dije bajando mi mirada de sus ojos penetrantes. Pude sentir su tensión.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto, extrañado. Bueno, este era un perdón por hacerle sufrir, pero no podía cambiar las cosas de cómo estaban. Para ser sincera, me dolía verlo un poco, por que nuestra hija se parecía tanto a él, pero era mejor guardarlo como un secreto.

No le respondí a su pregunta. Me levante de la cama. Las piernas me flaquearon, pero por suerte él estaba en esos momentos a mi lado para sostenerme. Lo escuche gruñir y maldecir por lo bajo, pero se maldecía a él, se repetía que no debimos haber hecho el amor ayer después de todo lo que me había pasado. Trate de no escucharlo, pero odiaba que se echara toda la culpa, cuando él era mi hombre perfecto, hecho a mi medida, de aquí a toda la vida que nos quedaba. Salí de sus brazos y me pare bien, aun si decir ni una palabra. Me dirigí al baño.

Prendí la ducha y deje que el agua, que al principio muy fría, se calentase a una temperatura que me agradase. Se demoro un poco en calentar, pero al fin de cuentas me termine metiendo con el agua caliente chocándome los hombros y deslizándose por todo mi cuerpo. Solté un suspiro y deje que mis músculos disfrutaran de la sensación placentera del agua cayendo como dos manos haciéndome masajes. No llore, por milagro. Tome el jabón y me lo eché por todo el cuerpo, luego me lave el pelo, me enjuagué todo y, al salir, me envolví una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Salí de la duche, ya que ahora nunca llevaba mi ropa al baño. Mire en mis cajones y en el armario pegado a la pared, la que por extraño que parezca, era una cortesía de Alice Cullen, nótese el gran sarcasmo. Tome un vestido negro, era largo y me perviviría, pero era muy descotado… busque otra cosa y encontré un vestido plomo, no era negro, pero por lo menos era mas lleno, con mas piezas que cubrirían mi cuerpo. Me lo puse, me seque el cabello mojado, no me importo peinármelo, pero en verdad no tenia ganas de casi nada, de no ser por Jacob, estaría afligiéndome en mi cama, llorando a mares. Me mire en el espejo… no era una Zombi, pero mi rostro no era tan feliz como antes.

-¿Estas lista, Bella? – Pregunto mi esposo entrando con un conjunto de ropa que le quedaba endemoniadamente sexy. Jade. Busque aire para mis pulmones y pude mantenerme de pie. Jacob se río ante mis acciones. Fruncí el ceño.

-No es divertido.

-Cuanto quieres apostar a que si – Me reí, y me sorprendí, después de que murió mi bebe no pensé que fuera a reír tan pronto, pero bueno, con Jacob todo es posible - ¿Mejor? – Asentí con mi cabeza. La risa desapareció tan pronto como llego - ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres es esto? – Asentí, de nuevo – Vale, vamos.

Salimos de la casa. Jacob me tomo en sus brazos como novia y se puso a correr, no era que no tuviéramos un auto, si lo teníamos, pero me gustaba mas que el me llevara de esa forma, tan cerca de su cuerpo y de forma que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Así, tan junta a él, me entro una duda de los días que no estuve presente en la vida. Lo mire a los ojos cuando Jacob aminoro el paso.

-¿Jacob?

-¿Si?

Trague fuertemente el nudo en mi garganta. Mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora. Jacob río al escucharlo. Tome confianza, no se de donde la saque, y le pregunte:

-Mientras… tu ya sabes… yo estaba… muerta – Sus brazos se tensaron y al ver sus ojos vi que no apartaba la vista del camino. Pero en sus ojos pude ver un vació tan abierto que me sorprendí que sus condiciones pudieran ser peores que las mías – Yo, quería saber que hiciste, bueno, ya sabes. Nuestra hija estaba mal, y, bueno tu estaba… - No termine la frase.

-¿Solo? – La concluyo él. Lo mire con los ojos como platos. Jacob en ningún momento me miro, seguía con la vista en donde pisaba… como si en cualquier momento alguien viniera y me llevara lejos de él. – Si, me sentía solo, pero no recuerdo nada más que eso.

Fruncí el ceño. No comprendí del todo.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas?

El se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que tu corazón se detuvo, luego, oscuridad, no podía escuchar, oler ni sentir nada. No tenia idea si me movía o no, de pronto tenia sueños, los cuales pudieron ser solamente la realidad. No sabia nada, por que nada es lo que me rodeaba, no sabia si sufría, si gritaba o decía algo, tampoco sabía si alguien me hablaba o pasaba a mi lado. No recuerdo nada, solo oscuridad, una oscuridad semejante a la nada. Estaba perdido, casi tampoco pensaba, era como… en verdad no tengo descripciones para decir como me sentí.

En mi mente pasaron un montón de imágenes de Jacob sin vida. Mi sueño. No sabia como estaba cuando yo no estuve "Despierta" Por así decirlo. Otra vez me di cuenta que lo hacia sufrir ¿Y si algo malo le hubiera pasado? ¿Sabrán los Cullen que le paso? ¿Me podrían decir ellos el estado de Jacob en esos tiempos? ¿O se quedarían callados por mi bien?... Quería hacer tantas preguntas, y, aun que quería que algunas no fueran respondidas, me arriesgaría a pronunciarlas…

-Hemos llegado – Me anuncio mi lobo mientras me bajaba de sus brazos. Me tambalee un poco al tocar el piso, pero me puse de forma al instante. Mire al frente y pude ver toda la fila de Cullen con ropa negra que hacia resaltar su hermosa y pálida piel.

Todos tristes. Rosalie sollozando aun mientras por fin podía ver claramente el rostro de Alice, quien me decía cuanto había estado entusiasmada por el bebé. Le lance una mirada para que me perdonara, pero ella me desvió la mirada. Me sentí morir. Mire a Edward quien estaba un poco tenso ¿Pasaba algo? Si, mi única y primera hija estaba muerta. Carlisle se le notaba algo nervioso, y debo ser sincera, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma. Esme me daba una de esas sonrisas maternas, junto al lugar donde habían enterrado a mi hija, de seguro para ahorrarme el dolor. Una linda letra en un pedazo de cemento decía su nombre completo: Reneesme Carlie Black Swan.

Mi corazón se encogió y me dirigí a la tumba, me incline a su lado y toque el tamaño tan pequeño de tierra que había ocupado. Ahora que me había dado cuenta, no pude tocar a mi hija en ningún segundo. Una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por mi mejilla callo justo en la punta derecha de la tumba. Todo estaba en silencio, un Fran silencio fúnebre. Pensé en las cosas que pude hacer con mi hija y que no serán reales. Mi pecho se apretó, pero me mantuve un poco firme. No tenia que llorar, por más que quisiera.

Me levante y mire a todos los Cullen, a cada unos les di una sonrisa de: Muchas gracias. Aun que, debo ser franca, Rosalie y Alice esquivaron mi sonrisa, dejaron de mirarme. Las dos me tenían odio, lo se, con Rosalie no me dolía tanto, pero Alice, ella era mi hermana, no me gustaba que en estos momentos me odiase de tal manera. Mire a Edward, quien no tenia ninguna expresión en su cara, y por ultimo a mi Jacob, quine estaba tan quieto como una roca, mirándome fijamente.

Mire la tumba por una ultima vez, antes de entrar a la casa de los Cullen, los cual estaba cerca, a solos unos pasos, por lo que podría visitar esta tumba cuantas veces quiera. Lo que me alegraba un poco. Me acerque a Jacob mientras le daba una mirada a Carlisle de mis más grandes agradecimientos. Mi pecho se apretó cuando Rosalie y Alice se fueron. No hubo palabras, nada, solo una despedida para alguien que no alcanzo a tener una larga vida feliz. Mire a Jacob a los ojos, quien esta vez miraba a Edward fijamente. Vi que mi vampiro favorito asentía con la cabeza a una respuesta mental de mi esposo.

Jacob se acerco a mi oído:

-Bella, Edward y Carlisle quieren hablar con nosotros. Será mejor que nos vallamos a su casa, donde ellos quieran, parece que esto es importante.

No respondí. Le tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen. Entramos y cerraron la puerta con delicadeza. Nadie estaba dentro de la casa. Esme se había quedando adornando la tumba y Jasper y Emmett buscaban a sus parejas. Me sentí mal por todo el alboroto que cause. Mire a Carlisle, quien nos indico que subiéramos las escaleras, les hicimos caso, subimos y luego nos dirigimos a sus despachos, donde nos hizo sentarse en silla en frente de su escritorio, él se sentó en la del otro lado. Nos miro un poco serios. Me sentí enrojecer como un tomate.

Carlisle rompió el silencio.

-Ya examine las muestras que te saque mientras estaba inconcientes, espero que no me odies por eso – Negué con mi cabeza. Él prosiguió – He descubierto que es lo que te paso… tu no eres un vampiro, pero tampoco eres humana. Bella, tu lo que eres es una mezcla que se creo cuando el veneno llego a tus venas – Lo mire fijamente - … lo que quiero decir es que ere mitad vampiro mitad humana. Una hibrida. Se que es raro, hasta yo lo creo, pero en mi investigación he descubierto ciertas cosas que, tal vez, no te agraden – Lo escuche con atención. Jacob se tenso a mi lado.

-Prosigue – Le pedí.

-En primera: Me confundí con el veneno, solo lo necesitabas para completar la transformación, y mientras mas veneno te de mas vampiros serás, por lo que no debes tomar mas veneno. En segundo: Necesitaras de sangre, pero no animal como la de nosotros, tu desarrollo, al no ser completo, te dejo con la pura necesidad de sangre humana – Jacob se tensó a mi lado. Mi corazón dio un gran salto. Me tragué el nudo en mi garganta – En cuarta: No serás rápida, tampoco buenos reflejos, el veneno solo te dio para mejor audición. Quinta: Bueno, esta tal vez será un poco difícil para ti, pero tendrá un 96% de posibilidades de quedarte embarazada después de una experiencia sexual – Mi cuerpo completo se tensó.

Mi lengua se trabo un poco. No quise mirar a Jaco por miedo a lo que podía decir su mirada. Encontré un poco de mi voz.

-¿Cómo… como es eso posible? - Fue lo único que logre decir.

-Bueno, al ser media inmortal, casi todo en ti se expande por mayor tiempo, ósea que en cuanto ovules tu ovulo quedara por mas de la mitad del tiempo en tu vientre, tendrás un periodo mas largo. Por lo que en cualquier intento de relación sexual, quedaran embarazada, espero que, hasta ahora, no hallan hecho nada parecido ¿O si?

Nos miro a los dos. Yo no respondí. En mi mente me estaba planteando la idea de quedar embarazada de nuevo. Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios, eso me lleno de felicidad, podía intentarlo todo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin errores. Todo saldrá bien, podré tener un hijo más, el cual me haría recuperar mi felicidad perdida, pero no del todo, un pequeño tramo de dolor siempre quedaría presente en mis recuerdos.

-Ya veo – Siguió Carlisle -… Esto es grave, muy grave. Bella, tienes que escucharme, tengo que hacer una prueba para ver si estas embarazada – Lo podía ver mal, estaba muy nervioso, no como de costumbre, tomando todo tranquilo – Bella, veras, para mi eres como una hija, y una hermana para mis hijos, por lo que no permitiré que te pierdan.

Me congele ¿Qué me pierdan? ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Que es lo malo en que Bella este embaraza? – Pregunto Jake, quien hasta ahora no habia abierto la boca para hablar. Lo mire. Pude ver ola duda y el miedo en sus ojos. Supe que tenia miedo… de que yo estuviera embarazada.

Carlisle lo miro, ahora un poco mas tranquilo.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que los bebé tienen un gen licántropo, pero Bella tiene una parte de ella con los genes de vampiro, y esas dos mezclas son fatales, los bebés, por instinto, podría dañarla mientras crecen, y, el cuerpo de Bella, su parte vampira, podría negar a los bebés en su vientre, lo que daría un resultado final de que… - Se quedo callado.

Comprendí lo que podía pasar al final.

-Moriríamos los dos – Dije - ¿No es así? Matare a mis bebés de nuevo – Casi me pongo a llorar, pero me mantuve firme.

Jacob negó, pude ver que no quería pasar por lo mismo, de nuevo.

-¿Hay laguna solución para salvarlos? – Pregunto mi novio. Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Al menos que haya un milagro al final.

-¿Me puedes decir algo para salvarla a ella? – Esta vez lo sentí más nervioso a mi lado. Lo mire y pude notar un pequeño temblor en sus manos, pero nada igual al que se presenciaba cuando se iba a transformar, era diferente.

-No me gusta esto, pero la solución seria… - No quería escucharlos, pero mis reflejos lentos no me ayudaron – Un aborto… pero no precipitemos las cosas, aun hay una posibilidad de que Bella no este embarazada, pero para eso necesito ver que hay en su vientre.

Jacob asintió. Carlisle se levanto de la silla y me invito a pasar, junto con Jake, a que pasásemos a otra sala detrás de unos de sus muebles, y, al entrar pude contemplar una mini consulta médica. Me senté en la cama que Carlisle que pidió. Tomo una cosa liquida espera que me froto en mi vientre y luego paso la maquina. Encendió el computados y miro mi pantalla.

-Hajam… - Dijo mirando la pantalla. Yo no pude ver nada – Lo que me suponía, Bella, tu estas embarazada, pero hay una problema…

-¿Cuál, doctor? – Pregunto Jacob.

-Estos bebé crecen demasiado rápido, diría que mucho, incluso para mi que soy un vampiro.

-¿Cuál seria el tiempo de estimación que nos da para que nazcan? – Pregunte. Ahora rebozarte de felicidad.

-Un poco menos de cuatro semanas.

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez he escrito más rápido y espero que me deje unos reviews por todo mi esfuerzo exterminarlo lo más rápido posible.<em>


	15. A Quien Se Puede Amar

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15: <strong>A Quien Se Puede Amar<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-¿Cuál seria el tiempo de estimación que nos da para que nazca? – Pregunte. Ahora rebozarte de felicidad.<em>

_-Un poco menos de cuatro semanas._

-¡¿Menos de cuatro semanas? - Exclamo Jacob a mi lado. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se la paso por su oscuro pelo. Me miro y luego a Carlisle, sin decir nada - Es muy pronto como para que nazcan en menos de cuatro semanas.

-Puede que me este equivocando, puede que Bella no muera ni sus bebés menos, pero mi investigación sobre casos similares no me dice eso, por lo que no ahí que alterarse antes de tiempo, puede que este en lo incorrecto, solo necesito mas tiempo para investigar y ver como Bella reacciona a su embarazo. Nada es seguro, pero en los pocos casos que ha habido, muy pocos han salido bien, además de que son... algo diferentes.

-¿De que forma diferentes? - Pregunte sin dejar de acariciarme el vientre. Mi felicidad llegaba hasta los cielos y uno tenia que estar completamente siego para no notarlo.

-El padre es un vampiro y la madre una licántropa.

Carlisle miro a Jacob y frunció el ceño. Mire a mi esposo y pude ver que temblaba un poco de pies a cabeza. Le tome de la mano y el temblor se detuvo en un segundo. Suspiro y me miro con ojos suplicantes para luego volver a mirar a Carlisle quien no quitaba la vista del computador que tenia en delante, revisando algo en la pantalla en la cual yo solo podía ver puntitos y mas puntos. Paso la maquina en su mano por mi vientre de un lado para otro verificando cosas que no comprendía.

-¿Pasa algo malo con mi bebé?

Carlisle me miro a los ojos y negó. Siguió mirando la maquina como si aun le costara creer algo y luego suspiro en frustración.

-Solo ahí una cosa - Dijo y me lo quede mirando con atención y atenta a lo que me podía decir - No es bebé, son los bebés - Tarde un poco en comprender, pero luego entendí.

Sonreí. No iba a tener un solo bebé, si no que iba a tener dos hermosos bebés. Ahora si lo tomaba como el mas bello de los regalos que me pudieran haber dado jamás, yo seria madre de dos bebés, si es que vivía para ello, pero no permitiría que algo le pasara a los dos, yo los protegería hasta mi ultimo aliento de vida, no me importaba que me llegaran a matar. Yo seria feliz si ellos estaban bien, y hasta ahora todo estaba en una gran perfección, nada era malo. Yo era feliz.

-Mientras mas sean mas peligroso es para su vida... - Replico Jacob a mi lado sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Lo mire, y pude ver que, a cambio de mi, no estaba para nada feliz con la nueva noticia... eso no me agrado en lo mas mínimo - Tiene mas posibilidades de morir.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? - Recrimine a mi esposo antes de que Carlisle hablara - Vamos a tener a dos hijos ¿Y tu andas enojado? ¿Que case de padre y esposo eres si no quieres tener bebés? - Jacob me miro y me soltó de mi mano. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Le mire a los ojos y pude ver que me miraba con dolor. Tragué el nudo que se arremolinaba en mi garganta. Se inclino a mi lado y me miro fijamente a los ojos, en ellos pude distinguir mi reflejo, bueno, un poco de el.

Su mano tibia la puso sobre la mía y me acaricio con esta la palma. Su silencio me devastaba. Quería saber que demonios que pasaba por su mente.

-Si quieres a estos bebés, Bella, los tendrás, no haría nada que no quisieras, pero no aras que yo este de acuerdo con tus opciones, por que nunca será una opción para mi dejar que mueras, jamás lo a sido y no cambiare de idea al respecto. No te haré hacer nada que no quieras, no te obligare a abortarlos si no quieres, pero, entiende, no te apoyare a que mueras, si no que a cada momento tratare de tenerte viva.

No respondí. Sus palabras me habían llegado al corazón, de la buena y de la mala forma. Me molestaba que no me apoyara a tener unos bebés que, en fin de cuentas, también eran suyos. Y era linda la parte en donde me decía que trataría de mantenerme viva, pero eso era lo que ahora menos importaba, en fin de cuentas aun me queda tiempo de embarazo y también las posibilidades de que Carlisle se equivocara, lo que no era muy seguro, pues con su experiencia era raro que se llegara a equivocar.

Jacob se paro y agradeció a Carlisle por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Me pase el pedazo de confort en mi vientre para sacarme y limpiarme ese líquido que había usado para ver a mis bebés. Luego me baje la polera una vez todo listo. Salí de la habitación ya que Jacob y Carlisle se quedaron hablando de mis supuestos síntomas, para mí que serian los mismos que cualquier embarazo normal. Al salí no me espere encontrar con Rosalie, quien estaba al lado de la puerta, apoyada en la pared, esperando que yo saliera. Lo supe por la forma en que me miraba.

-Así... que embarazada de nuevo ¿También los mataras? - Me miro con el más profundo odio. Le iba a responder pero ella hablo primero que yo - Yo creo que no, pues ahora no te quitare un ojo de encima ¿Sabias que tu perro hizo que parte del tratado ya no existiera? Ahora podemos pasar a su lado tanto como ellos al nuestro.

Apreté mis manos en unos puños. Le fulmine con la mirada. Que haga lo que ella quiera, pero no permitiría que me persiguiera todo el día.

-No los matare...

-¿A si? ¿Cuanto quieres apostar?

Me quede callada. Sin dirigirle ni una palabra más baje las escaleras. Escuche los pasos de Rosalie en a mis espaldas, no voltee a mirar. Escuche que la tele estaba prendida y me fui a la habitación donde estaban todos los chicos. Emmett viendo tele, Jasper parado mirando para afuera por una de las ventanas y Edward me miraba desde el sillón. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Bella! - Exclamo Emmett saliendo del trance de la televisión y se fue a abrazarme. Se aparto de mi con cara de asco - Vaya que apestas, y mira que te vez con mas peso - Se carcajeo. Rodé los ojos y sonreí abiertamente.

-¿No estas enojado conmigo? - Pregunte.

Emmett frunció el ceño y me miro sin comprender.

- No ¿Por que?

-Bueno, tu sabes... - No quería decirlo en voz alta, ya de pensarlo dolía.

Emmett comprendió. Iba a decir algo cuando Edward le interrumpió. Lo mire y pude ver en sus ojos el dolor que constantemente le estaba ocasionando. Me dio una risa torcida.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que he escuchado? ¿Vas a esperar a dos bebés?

Supe en ese instante lo que pasaba por su mente. Me maldije por siempre hacerle cosas malas, pero yo quería a mis bebés y nada en el mundo me haría cambiar de opinión. Edward también trataría de hacerme cambiar de idea. Él siempre me sobreprotegía, aun cuando estaba con él en esos momento cuando lo amaba de tal forma que dolía. Aun me acordaba el año que llegue a Forks como si fuera sido ayer, cuando mire a Edward por primera vez y al poco tiempo supe que estaba enamorada. Pero también estaba Jacob, que me reparo cuando estaba rota y supe que no me podía separarme de él, aun que en cierto modo era como si lo hubiera usado y eso no me agradaba.

Me senté junto a él, sin responder a su pregunta. No quería decirle nada para mejor no empeorar las cosas. Mire a Jasper y me pregunta como y donde estaba Alice, si me odiaba o no, por que ella es como mi hermana y me detestaba por hacer que sufriera. Me percate que Jasper me miraba por el cristal. Me sonroje. No estaba segura cuanto me odiaba por dañar a su amada, pero quería levantarme y preguntarle donde estaba Alice, no estaba segura de que hacer, si no que estaba atrapada entre la decisión de levantarme y enfrentármelo por mi mejor amiga.

Me decidí. Me levante del sillón, y fui a hablarle. Jasper no dejaba de mirarme con su rostro inexpresivo. Pare al estar detrás de él. Con mi mano derecha toque su hombro y el se volteo a mirarme. Se me revolvió el estomago antes su mirada, sus ojos dorados mirándome fijamente. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me la aclare.

-¿Donde esta Alice? - Pregunté.

-En su pieza - Fue lo único que me dijo antes de volver a mirar el cristal.

Sin decir más fui a las escaleras para subirlas de nuevo. No sabía que era que me recibiría en su habitación luego de todo por la que la hice pasar... esperaba que las nuevas noticias le agradaran... digo, si es que llegaba a decírselas sin que me echara de patitas para afuera. Subí los escalones despacio, algo insegura al respecto de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía si me regañaría igual que Rosalie o si se empeñaría a hablar conmigo. Termine de subir las escaleras y en pocos segundos estaba en frente de la puerta de su pieza.

Abrí la puerta lentamente... y la vi. Estaba con todo el pelo desordenado y sentada a los pies de su cama de dos plazas, mirando el suelo. Temblé. Me dirigí a su lado cuidando la cantidad de pasos que daba para llegar a su lado. Ya estaba a unos dos metros suyos y ella ni se había volteado a verme. Di otros pequeños pasos y estaba a un metro suyo. Alice ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba en su habitación, tal vez si y no me quería hablar, no se, pero no deseaba que me odiara. Ya estaba junto a ella. Me senté a su lado y le toque el hombro con mi mano. Por fin me miro con sus ojos dorados, los cuales estaban algo oscuros por la falta de alimento. Me asuste por su bien.

-¿Me perdonas? - Susurré.

Alice no dijo nada. Solo un único asentimiento de su cabeza hizo que el peso cargado en mis hombros desapareciera como por arte de magia. Sin poder contenerme la abrasé. Ella me devolvió el abraso y suspiro en mi hombro. Jamas iba a volver a lastimarla, pero si no tenia más opción como que tenia que salvar la vida de alguien querido no lo pensaría ni dos veces antes de sacrificarme, al menos que siga embarazada, en esos casos no haría nada, aun que me sintiera impotente por ser tan humana. Por que eso seguía siendo, una humana que en parte era un vampiro incompleto.

Nos separamos y la mira fijamente por un rato. Ahora que me perdonaba sabía que le podía dar la nueva noticia de mis bebés.

-¿Sabes? Se que es muy pronto, pero estoy esperando dos bebés - Le comenté. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de lo feliz que era ahora que estaba tratando de mejorar todas las cosas.

Le brillaron los ojos de emoción y felicidad. Por primera vez en el día le vi una sonrisa radiante, de esas que cuando las veces te dan ganas de gritar de felicidad. Me toque mi vientre y le sonreí de vuelta. Con mi mano acaricie mi vientre y pensando lo rápido que crecieron mis bebés para solo tener un día desde que empezaron a crecer en mi vientre. Tal vez Carlisle tenía razón en esa parte... mis pequeños nacerían demasiado pronto.

-¡Hay Bella que noticia! - Exclamó - ¿Podemos comprarle ropa a los bebés? ¿Que aremos con la que ya compramos? ¿También la usaremos? Tengo unas revistas para ver como quieres la pieza. Las voy a buscar, no te muevas - Había recuperado la vida de golpe. Me reí. Ella siempre seria así con eso de la decoración, nunca cambiaría.

En pocos minutos tenía por lo menos una docena de revistas en la cama. Nos las pusimos a ver una por una, y debo admitir que esto de hacer piezas no era una de mis mejores cualidades, por eso deje que Alice me mostrara que para ella fuera lo mejor para hacer la pieza. Me pregunto si iba a hacer una pieza o dos para cada uno, le respondí que mejor era una pieza juntos y para cuando fuera más grandes ambos seria una para cada uno si querían de esa forma. Miramos un montón de gorritos y guantes para los bebés y también varios atuendos bonitos. Me mostró una cuna que los protegería muy bien y una pieza de bebés toda terminada que era hermosa. No se cuanto rato estuvimos viendo revistas, pues el tiempo se me paso volando junto a mi mejor amiga. Hasta que tocaron a la puerta y las dos nos salimos de la conversación de como serian mis bebés, si ambos serian mujer, o ambos hombres o uno mujer y otro hombre.

Entro Edward quien tenía una expresión vacía. Me preocupe. Me levante de la cama en dirección suya.

-¿Que...? - No termine de hablar cuando Edward me puso dos de sus dedos en mi boca para que me silenciara.

-¿Que pasa Edward? - Pregunto Alice por mí. Él la miro y suspiro. Sus ojos dorados me miraron tan fijamente que pensé que me desmayaría en ese mismo lugar por la intensidad de amor en su mirada. Edward no le respondió. Me tomo una de mis manos y me saco de la pieza de ella. Me tomo como en forma de novia y fuimos a su pieza, donde había una gran cama en medio. Nunca antes la había visto, pero era raro en Edward ya que no dormía y no tenía con quien compartirla. Me sentó en ella y luego se puso a mi lado. Lo notaba algo indeciso.

Suspiro y me miro tan fijamente como antes. Mi corazón se acelero al no tener un buen presentimiento.

-¿Sabes que los vampiros, bueno... los hombres vampiros, si podían tener hijos? - Me dijo después de un rato mirándonos a los ojos fijamente. Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Esos ojos dorados aun llamaba mucho mi intención - Mira... Bella... yo solo estoy de acuerdo con él por que no quiero que mueras, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a hacer algo que no quieres - No entendía que me quería decir - Pero Jacob me pidió... bueno, me ha dicho que como quieres tener hijos, por que no mejor tener unos que sean vampiros - Lo mire sin decir nada - Bueno, solo si tu querías, pero nunca tuve la opción que digas que sí - Miro las sabanas.

Yo suspiré frustrada.

-¿Eso te dijo? - Para ser sincera estaba muy sorprendida.

-Para mi que se esta volviendo loco para salir de alguna forma de este embrollo en que nos has metido - Sonrió torcidamente - bueno, eso lo tienes que ver con él o conmigo, no digo que hayas dicho que si, pero para él y para mi es la única forma en que no mueras y puedas tener un hijo como tanto deseas, si es en verdad que quieres un bebé.

-No es solo que quiera tener un bebé. - Me toque mi vientre - Lo que quiero es ser madre, ahora estoy esperando dos pequeños que son hijos míos y suyos, yo esperaba que los quisiera tanto como yo, por lo que veo no - Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Edward me la seco con sus dedos. Trate de sonreír, pero saber que Jacob no quería a nuestros pequeños me dolía en lo profundo de mi ser - Quiero tener una familia como cualquier mujer lo desea, y quiero que mis hijos sean suyos, aun que estuviera embarazado de otro, no seria lo mismo, no podría ver a Jacob a la cara sabiendo que me acosté con otro, que tengo un hijo de otro, no seria indicado.

-Te entiendo.

Me levante de la cama y mire a Edward que seguía acostado en ella.

-¿Vamos? - Le dije extendiendo una mano. Él se levanto de la cama y me la estrecho contra la suya, la cual estaba fría, un frió relajante. Antes de que saliéramos Edward me detuvo.

-Eso si, le he advertido que si te vuelve a hacer daño no lo pensaría ni dos veces antes de atacarlo para la próxima vez que los vea.

-Él no me ha hecho ningún daño - Edward me soltó mi mano y la puso a un costado de mi polera. La subió un poco, yo le iba a quitar la mano, pero me detuve al darme cuenta del gran moretón que tenia en mi cadera, era casi negro. Por pura curiosidad me mire mi otro costado, subí la polera y también la tenia con un gran moretón. Mire a Edward - No, no creo que haya sido él, no puede...

-Sus recuerdos lo delatan... Bella... se que él fue y no me arar cambiar de opinión, por lo que te juro que lo matare si te vuelve a hacer algo semejante.

Ambos bajamos al primer piso, donde, al pie de la escalera estaba Rosalie mirándome fijamente. Edward gruño y se quejo a mi lado al leer los pensamientos de su hermana. No sabía como era tan fácil para mí leerle la mente a Edward y sabía que en estos momentos Rosalie no pensaba nada bonito y por eso mismo Edward estaba enojado. Jacob estaba al lado de la puerta apoyándose en la pared y mirándome fijamente con esos ojos de mar negro. Pero estaba enojada con él, así que me despedí de todos y salí sin mirarlo. Aún me dolía que no quiera a nuestros hijos.

Jacob no dijo nada y me siguió en silencio. Estaba algo oscuro afuera, por lo que tropezaba de vez en cuando. Podía escuchar como mi esposo se sobresaltaba al pensar que me caería, pero en fin de cuentas casi la mayor parte del tiempo estaba atenta en no tropezar. Podía escuchar sus pisadas a penas unos centímetros míos. Camine más rápido y Jacob hizo lo mismo, sabía que no me dejaría sola en ningún momento. Faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa y cuando faltaba menos para llegar a la Reserva, pude ver una casa. Al principio no la distinguí, pero después pude ver que era la de Billy. En cuanto estuve frente la puerta toque la puerta. Me abrió Rachel.

-¿Bella? - Me examino con la mirada.

-¿Rachel? - Aun no estaba muy segura de que fuera ella.

Un grito y luego la tenía abrazándome muy fuerte. La abracé de vuelta. Me soltó y luego abrazo a Jacob quien ya estaba a mi lado. Entre en la casa y me encontré con otra sorpresa. Era Rebecca. Sonreí y la abracé al igual que a Rachel. Cuando nos separamos no paramos de sonreír. Mire para atrás y divise a Jacob sentado en uno de los sillones completamente serio y pensativo.

-¿Que le pasa a nuestro hermano, Bella? - Me preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Las mire a ambas y luego mire a Jake con desaprobación.

-No lo se y tampoco me importa - Respondí sin inmutarme por mis palabras. En verdad que estaba enojada con Jake.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas. Luego a su hermano quien miraba a una ventana como si fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo. Mi odio era tan notable que las chicas supieron que tenía que ver conmigo, algo que sucedía entre los dos, pues cada una me tomo de un brazo y me arrastraron hasta una de las piezas de visita.

-Oigan - Exclamé cuando me soltaron en la cama.

-Sabemos que pasa algo entre tú y nuestro hermano, por lo que queremos respuestas - Me dijeron acusadoramente. Las mire a ambas y luego mire en dirección a la puerta. Tal vez, si tenía suerte y era lo suficiente rápida podría salir antes de que ella se dieran cuenta y luego... bueno, luego no se que podría hacer para que no me atrape. - Y no trates de escapar - ¡Mierda!

-Bueno ¿Quieren saberlo? Estoy enojada con Jacob por que... Estoy embarazada y... - Pero no me dejaron terminar de hablar para cuando ya me estaban felicitando por mi suerte. Me preguntaban cuanto meses tenía y así hasta que ya era bien entrada la noche.

Me salve de decirles que su hermano quería matar a mis hijos. De lo contrario no seria solamente yo quien estaría enojado con él.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, se que me demore mucho en escribir, pero por favor perdonenme, les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste.<em>

-¡A si! ¡Tampoco les conté lo estúpido e imbecil que eres al querer matar a mis hijos! ¡Que del momento en que supiste en que existían te opusiste a que nacieran, a que por lo menos dieran su primer respiro! ¡Se supone que eres su padre, y un padre no desea que sus hijos este muertos, todo lo contrario, los aman, a pesar de que no los han visto! - Grite todo. Baje mi tono de voz. - ... a diferencia de ti que no los quieres.

-Si eso es lo que piensas - Murmuro entre dientes sin mirarme.

_Bueno, eso es todo. Dejen Reviews._


	16. Síntomas Y La Sed De Sangre Humana

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: <strong>Síntomas Y La Sed De Sangre Humana<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Me salve de decirles que su hermano quería matar a mis hijos. De lo contrario no seria solamente yo quien estaría enojado con él.<em>

Cuando el ataque de preguntas termino, y toda la conversación, todas salimos de la habitación de visitas, a la cocina. Ahí estaba Jacob, sentado en una de las seis sillas, con un vaso se jugo en la mano y un plato con un gran pan en la mesa. No se movió ni hizo el menos gesto de saber que nosotras estábamos ahí cuando entramos. Rebecca se fue a buscar leche el refrigerador y saco varias cosas para poder hacer una once. Rachel puso plato, vasos y servicios, Jacob seguía sin moverse.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? - Le pregunte a Rachel mientras ponía los servicios en la mesa. Ella me miro y luego sonrió.

-No, gracias Bella. Ya esta todo listo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa. Mire a Jacob por el rabillo del ojo, ya que me senté a su lado. Su rostro era vano en expresiones. Fruncí un poco el ceño. Aun que no me gustaba verlo así, él se lo busco por tratar de cambiar a mis pequeños bebés. Me serví un poco de leche descremada y un pan, me lo prepare con margarina y poco queso. Me lo comí en menos de lo que pensé. Me prepare otro, ya que seguía con hambre, me lo comí con un poco de vergüenza a mi gran apetito. Las chicas solo se reían, por que sabían que el apetito de debía al embarazo. Luego me tome mi leche, de la cual también me serví otra.

Rebecca decidió romper el silencio que se habría creado sin que me diera cuenta.

-Bella nos contó que esta esperando a dos bebés - Comento alegre. Jacob subió la mirada. Su boca apenas era una línea de tanta tensión. Frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente - ¿Que pasa?

Jacob gruño.

-Al parecer no les a contado el resto de la historia - Exclamo mientras tomaba un poco mas de jugo. Dejo el vaso en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos. Las chicas habían dejado de comer y lo miraban impresionadas. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada mientras deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se callara de una vez. Sin embargo que quede quieta en mi puesto. - ¿Les contó que los bebés la quieren matar?

Silencio, en eso quedo la sala. Las chicas me miraban a mí y yo miraba a Jacob con odio. ¿Como pudo?. En el momento no podía pensar en nada más que gritarle, si, quería gritarle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente desde el momento en que supe que no quería tener a estos bebés.

Me levante de la silla y lo enfrente.

-¡A si! ¡Tampoco les conté lo estúpido e imbecil que eres al querer matar a mis hijos! ¡Que del momento en que supiste en que existían te opusiste a que nacieran, a que por lo menos dieran su primer respiro! ¡Se supone que eres su padre, y un padre no desea que sus hijos este muertos, todo lo contrario, los aman, a pesar de que no los han visto! - Grite todo. Baje mi tono de voz. - ... a diferencia de ti que no los quieres.

-Si eso es lo que piensas - Murmuro entre dientes sin mirarme.

Era mucho para mí. Jacob había llegado bien lejos. Sin pasármelo por la cabeza dos veces, le di una cachetada. Jacob no se lo esperaba, su cara no se movió, pero quedo en su rostro la marca de mi mano. En cambio a mí, el dolor en mi mano era como fuego, creo que me la había roto. Jacob se paso su mano donde estaba la marca roja de mi mano y me miro. Ya no lo quería ver más. Salí de la cocina toda hecha una furia, tratando de no hacerle caso al dolor que mi mano infligía. Entre en su pieza y cerré la puerta de golpe, luego me derrumbe en la cama. Tenía lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, pero decidí no llorar.

Al otro lado pude escuchar como Rebecca y Rachel discutían con Jacob. Sus respuestas eran frías y dolorosas. Me convulsioné un poco cuando aguante las lágrimas que peleaban con mis ojos por salir a mostrar mi dolor. Luego tuve unas ganas repentinas de toser, me dolía mi estomago y la garganta. Empecé a toser... el dolor aumento. Me lleve las manos a la boca y empecé a toser más fuerte. Y de pronto el olor a sangre me llego, me mire las manos y pude ver que estaban cubiertas de sangre. Yo estaba tosiendo sangre. Mi corazón se me acelero en el pecho, como pude, ya que la tos me seguía dando, fui como pude al baño. Abrí la llave y seguí tosiendo. La garganta me dolía. El lavamanos estaba manchado en sangre en unos minutos y yo seguía sin poder parar de toser.

Después de un rato la tos se me paso. Limpie el lavamanos, para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando iba a salir del baño me encontré con Jacob que me miraba del marco de la puerta aun con esa cara sin expresión. Pero en sus ojos pude divisar un poco de miedo. Yo solamente lo mire y pase por su lado sin hacerle caso. Estaba a medio camino a su pieza cuando el vientre me empezó a doler, era como si me hubieran dado una patada. Me caigo al piso de rodillas mientras paso mis brazos por mi vientre, pensando solamente en el estado de mis pequeños. Gemí de dolor al mismo tiempo que un par de manos calidas me tomaban por las caderas. Cerré mis ojos y luego la oscuridad se me vino encima.

**...**

Abrí los ojos. Bueno, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza después de que me desmayara. Me fije en la pieza en la que estaba, era la de Jacob, me iba a sentar, pero justo en ese momento por la puerta apareció Rachel.

-No te sientes tan rápido Bella - Me regaño. Fruncí un poco el ceño cuando al sentarme por completo me dolió un poco mi vientre. - ¿Aún te duele? - Negué con la cabeza. Rachel no me creyó. - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Me aclare la garganta.

-Si -dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿Lo que te paso...? ¿Fue por el embarazo? - Me pregunto. Ella jugaba con sus manos, sabía que estaba nerviosa. La mire y pude notar que tenía algo de miedo. Me pregunto que le abra pasado para que este tan nerviosa.

-Si, pero no importa, lo que importa es que mis bebés estén bien - Ella no dijo nada, solo de dedico a mirar al suelo - ¿Pasa algo? - Rachel me miro y pude ver el miedo en ella - paso algo mientras estaba desmayada - No era una pregunta. Rachel asintió con la cabeza - ¿Que paso? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada?

-Dos días, no sabíamos que hacer, Jacob ya no es el mismo de antes, estaba histérico - Se puso a llorar. Me sentí culpable, por que en cierta parte yo lo había cambiado, bueno, él cambio tan repentinamente al saber lo de nuestros pequeños bebés. Si, en cierta parte la culpa era mía. Abrase a Rachel - Billy cuando llego le pidió que saliera de la casa hasta que por lo menos se tranquilizara. Ambos pelearon... Jacob fue muy duro… y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de él.

No dejaba de llorar. Y en esos momentos supe que al Jacob de estos momentos no lo conocía ni un poco comparado con el que me case y amo.

-Lo siento tanto -murmure con mi voz un poco áspera. - Es mi culpa, esta así por que piensa que moriré. No sabes lo que ha hecho desde que supo que podía morir a causa de este embarazo - Explique -Es toda mi culpa, por favor, perdóname, nunca desee que Jacob fuera diferente a lo que era. Yo amo a tu hermano, y amo a mis bebés.

Rachel no dijo nada, la estuve abrazando hasta que su llanto se detuvo. Mire por la ventana y pude ver que era un día soleado. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza... Jacob ya no era el mismo, ahora era agresivo y mandaba a los demás, a mi no me había mandado por que la imprimación se lo impedía, pero yo quería que no fuera así con nadie, no solo conmigo ya que la imprimación nos tenía unidos en un lazo irrompible. Mire a Rachel, quien tenía los ojos rojos, y una mirada bien triste.

-¿Como esta Rebecca? - Pregunté.

-Ella está bien - Me respondió una voz aterciopelada. Fije mi vista en la puerta y me encontré con Edward y su sonrisa torcida. Eso me alegro el día de golpe, pero luego pensé ¿Como demonios entro? Ya se que esta permitido que los vampiros entren en nuestro territorio, pero no creo que sea bueno entrar en una casa así por así.

Mientras me levantaba de la cama exclame:

-¡Edward! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste? - Lo ataque con preguntas. Él simplemente se rió y no supe por que, luego entendí... Rachel no le tenía miedo, ósea que ella sabía de la presencia de un vampiro en su casa. Fruncí el ceño, obviamente confundida. Mire a Edward a sus ojos dorados - Mmmm... Ya me confundí - Admití.

Edward se carcajeo. Jamas lo había visto tan feliz después de... bueno, después de que eligiera a Jacob. Yo también me reí, de esas sonrisas sinceras, que me encantaba que me sacaran y que no fueran a la fuerza. Agradecí internamente que estuviera en casa de los Black y me mejorara el día por completo. Ahora la nueva pregunta es ¿Como sabía que estaba en la casa de Billy?

-Me llamaron por que estabas mal - Respondió Edward a mis pensamientos. Yo era facil de leer. Le sonreí de nuevo. Si que era relajante tenerlo a mi lado. - Y para no nublarte el día no te daré más información que esa - Me asuste por unos segundos.

-¿Le pasa algo malo a mis hijos? - Dije tocándome mi poco abultado vientre... esperen ¿Abultado? No me había dado cuenta que mi vientre creció unos centímetros, y estaba impresionada por que hubiera sido tan rápido.

-No, nada, no me refería eso - Me dijo.

-Debes de tener hambre, Bella - me dijo Rachel a mis espaldas, paso a mi lado y se dirigió a la cocina - ¡Te preparare algo para que comas! - La escuche gritar desde el pasillo. Solté una pequeña risa.

Edward me seguía mirando bajo el marco de caoba de la puerta de la habitación de Jacob. Yo le sonreí resplandeciente, ahora si que el día era soleado de todas sus formas. De un salto me acerque a él y lo abrasé. Sus brazos de granito me rodearon en un segundo y pude sentir su aprecio por mí, un cariño que en verdad necesitaba y anhelaba. No se cuanto rato estuvimos abrazados, pero el tiempo se me hizo infinito en sus brazos fríos que aplacaban todas mis molestias. Nos separamos y lo mire directamente a los ojos. Edward se separo del marco de la puerta.

-Las señoras primero, sobretodo si se esta embarazada - Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Me reí y pase por la puerta no sin antes darles las gracias.

Entramos en la cocina, donde estaba Rachel, Billy y Rebecca. Debo admitir que esperaba encontrarme a Jacob a pesar de que Rachel me haya dicho que no volvió desde que se peleo con Billy. Quien por cierto no tenía una muy buena cara que digamos. Me sentí culpable. La mano de Edward se entrelazo con la mía y todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon de golpe. Salude a Billy y a Rebecca. Ambos me saludaron con alegría, me disculpe con Billy por lo que paso con su hijo, pero él me respondió que no debía preocuparme, que Jacob no debería tomar las cosas tan apuradas... bueno, sus hijas le habían contado todo el lió entre nosotros dos. Al terminar de comer me iba a ir a ver tele con Edward. Pero alguien estaba en el sillón, alguien que me nublaba el día con solo una mirada. Jacob.

Edward se tensó a mi lado mientras Jacob se volteaba a mirarnos. Y no nos miraba directamente a la cara, si no que un poco más para abajo. Dirigí mi mirada a ese lugar y note mi mano entrelazada con la de Edward. ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora no me dejaba estar con un amigo? ¿Hasta donde iba a llegar?... Sin embargo no separe nuestras manos. Jacob volvió a mirar la televisión sin decir nada al respecto. Lo que me alivio y me dolió, era como sentir que una daga se enterraba en mi corazón y partía mi alma.

-¿Salgamos? - Le dije a Edward en un susurro. Él asintió.

-¡Jacob! - Grito Rebecca detrás mió y de Edward, paso como un rayo al lado nuestro para abrazar a su hermanos, quien gracias a dios la abrazo de vuelta - ¿Así que ahora es cuando vienes a visitarnos después de desaparecer dos días? Me tenías preocupada, ya se que no eres un niño, pero sigues siendo mi hermano ¿Todo mejor?

Jacob me miro y en esos momentos quise que la tierra me tragara. Un torrente de lágrimas quiso salir pero las retuve todas. Jacob miro a su hermana he hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. Se dedico a mirar la televisión de nuevo. Apreté la mano de Edward, sabiendo que no le dolería y lo tire para que saliéramos rápido de ese lugar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta un olor a sangre me golpeo en la nariz... Un olor delicioso debo admitir... Mmm... Y pensándolo bien tengo algo de sed...

... ¡Que mierda estoy diciendo! Hay no, mi parte vampira, dios. Mire a Edward con el miedo asomando a mis ojos.

-Edward, huele a sangre... - Articule como pude. El olor a sangre me estaba volviendo loca - Te-tengo s-sed... - Edward comprendió al instante lo que quería decir. Me tomo por mis dos muñecas y las puso detrás de mi espalda. Yo supe que era para que no me escapara, por que algo que no era yo trataba de salir a tomar sangre, una Bella diferente a mí.

Gemí de dolor cuando Edward sin querer apretó un poco fuerte mis muñecas. El olor venia de la cocina, lo podía oler de ahí, era un olor que me estaba embriagando. La garganta me ardía y me batallaba con Edward para que me soltara, pero mi yo humana rezaba por no escaparme de su fuerte agarre. Gemí más de dolor y en esos momentos decidí haberme quedado callada cuando Jacob se percato de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas y se levanto de sillón.

-¡Aléjate, Jacob! - Grito mi lado coherente. Mi esposo me miro como si estuviera loca y siguió avanzando en mi dirección mirando a Edward fijamente.

-¡Suéltala maldito chupasangre! - Gruño Jacob sin mirarme. Sabía que aun seguía mal conmigo, pero de un modo u otro me defendería.

-No puedo - Resonó la voz de Edward detrás mío. Mi otro yo trataba de escaparse se su agarre. La sangre... mmmm, delicioso.- no la soltare.

Jacob cerró sus manos en dos grandes puños que de seguro llegarían a Edward, quien para defenderse tendría que soltarme. Dios, por favor, que Jacob se aleje. Busque mi lado coherente y este apenas le quedaba fuerzas para luchar contra el que estaba babeando por sangre de alguien quien estaba en la cocina.

-¡Aléjate Jacob! ¡Aléjate, maldita sea! - Le grite lo mejor que mi lado coherente pudo controlar al otro. Jacob me hizo caso, y, desde un buen tiempo, pude ver en sus facciones un sentimiento. Dolor. Y de nuevo se lo estaba causando yo - ¡Edward! Sácame de aquí, por favor. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde - Suplique como quien que no quiere la cosa.

Edward obedeció mis ordenes y sin darle la espalda a Jacob poco a poco salio de la casa. No me había dado cuenta que Rebecca me miraba con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos como platos. Edward abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa con la mano libre mientras yo me debatía por salirme de sus manos. Salio sin quitar la vista de los que estaban adentro, y luego, la cerro cuando estuvimos afuera. Me preocupe por mis hijos, pues yo estaba asiendo movimientos bruscos que podrían dañarlos. El aire borro cualquier rastro de olor a sangre y me pude controlar un poco mejor, aun con la necesidad de sangre parada en mi garganta.

Suspire de alivio al terminar todo esto. Mire a Edward y con mis ojos le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mi en la parte de mi descontrol.

-No puedo entrar si aún tengo sed ¿Que hacemos? Tampoco puedo morder o matar humanos, no sería bonito.

-Mejor vamos donde Carlisle, él debe tener sangre humana que te ayudara, ya que al parecer la de animales no esta en tu menú. - Me tomo de la mano - Súbete a mi espalda, yo te llevare y te traeré de regreso en cuanto ya no tengas más sed. - lo mire... dudosa - ¡Vamos! No muerdo, bueno, no te morderé a ti.

-Estoy preocupada por Jake, no me ha gustado gritarle, y a pesar de que estoy enojada con él por querer matar a mis bebés, es aún el padre de mis hijos y el hombre que amo. Necesito decirle disculpas. Necesito que salga para que me perdone - Edward me quedo mirando por un rato fijamente.

Luego suspiro y me subió a su espalda en un segundo, iba a reclamar cuando me hablo.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí en siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, por que me ha costado escribirlo, además de corregirlo y todas esas cosas. Bueno, espero sus reviews.<em>


	17. Cambiando Los Recuerdos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17: <strong>Cambiando Los Recuerdos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Luego suspiro y me subió a su espalda en un segundo, iba a reclamar cuando me hablo.<em>

-Lo harás cuando vuelvas, aún que a Jacob no se le ha olvidado, sigue pensando en opciones para que tú dejes a tus bebés. No ha dejado de pensar en eso al parece desde que salio de mi hogar. Nunca creí que un humano pueda concentrarse tanto en algo especifico - Empezó a correr en dirección a su casa conmigo aferrada a su espalda - Pero también piensa mucho en ti, más que yo... creo que más que cualquiera, y trata de pensar menos en ti, por que hacerlo le recuerda que en un tiempo más no te tendrá.

-No se sabe si moriré o no, Carlisle dijo que podría estar equivocado - Explique. Los árboles a mis lados pasaban como manchas verdes y café. El suelo apenas lo podía distinguir, lo único que olía, sentía y podía ver era a Edward. Oculte mi cara en su cuello para que el viento no me golpeara la cara. Aspire su aroma, tan exquisito como siempre - Puede que viva para cuando mis bebés nazcan.

-Tú "puede" es lo que lo tiene mal. ¿Carlisle no te dijo los síntomas? Con eso estarían más cerca de la verdad.

En eso me di cuenta que Carlisle no me había dicho los síntomas, si no que se quedo hablando con Jacob cuando salí de la habitación para encontrarme con una Rosalie que me quería matar por el caso de mi anterior bebé. ¿Que le habría dicho a Jacob? Con esas dudas que llego la curiosidad de saber que era lo que le pasaba a Jacob por su cabeza, tener el poder de Edward para leerle la mente le gustara o no. Por que si no me decía que era lo que pensaba, no lo podría ayudar, por más que quisiera, pero eso si, no mataría a mis bebés. Ahora tenía más preguntas de las que ya estaban guardadas en mi cabeza. Y resolver las que Jacob había creado creo que serían las más difíciles de resolver.

-No, no me las dijo, pero se quedo con Jacob hablando, no se de que, pues yo salí y me encontré con Rosalie... ¡Ah! - Exclame cuando apreté un poco más mi mano y me dolió. Recordé la cachetada que le había dado a Jacob. Edward se preocupo.

-¿Te duele algo?

-Mi mano.

-¿Que te paso?

-Le pegue a Jacob una cachetada, no sabía lo que hacía, estaba muy enojada con él.

Edward se carcajeo. No le encontré la gracia. Bueno, puede que él encontrara divertido que le pegara a un hombre lobo, peor yo no, gracias a ese golpe me dolía fervientemente la mano. Con mi mano buena le pegué en el hombro, pero no fuerte, tampoco quería perder mi mano buena. Edward vio mis intenciones y se río aún más. Fruncí el ceño. Pero en fin de cuentas igual me termine riendo, estar con Edward mejoraba mi día de uno nublado a uno donde el sol llegaba a matar de sed. Antes Jacob era así, mi sol, pero ese sol se apago para mis ojos. Mi corazón se comprimió y no pude detener las lágrimas que me pidieron salir.

Edward se detuvo frente a su hogar. La mansión Cullen seguía tan grande y pacífica como siempre, o por lo menos esa normalidad aparentaba por fuera. Mire por las ventanas donde la luz del interior salía a raudales por ellas. Todos estaban adentro, lo sabía, en cierta forma los podía sentir. Y tenía unas ganas increíbles de ver a Alice y platicar sobre algunas cosas luego de que mi sed pasara. Y le daba gracias a dios que el olor a sangre no se presentaría en esa casa al menos hasta que me traigan sangre humana. Esperaba que Rosalie no estuviera tan agresiva conmigo hoy, pero creo que eso es misión imposible. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Me baje de su espalda y mire la casa con más atención. Tome la mano de Edward. Entramos a la casa, no había dado ni medio paso de la entrada cuando tenía a Alice en frente mío y a Rosalie mirándome fijamente desde el mango de la escalera. Me sentí incomoda delante su mirada de odio, así que preferí hacerle más caso a Alice. Mire a mi mejor amiga y le sonreí.

-¡Bella! Debo decir que me has decepcionado, pensé que me verías a ver al otro día cuando te fuiste ¿Por que me hiciste esperar un día entero? - Reclamo aún sonriendo. Yo sabía que no estaba enojada, solo que un poco molesta. Me reí mientras me llevaba mi mano derecha a mi boca. - Dime que paso, quiero respuestas rápidas.

-Bueno... - Dije, aún riéndome un poco - Que tal con que estuve dos días inconciente luego de que me desmayara.

Alice se me quedo mirando.

-Pero ahora estamos mejor ¿No?

-Si, pero he venido por que... - Mire a Edward, en verdad no tenía intenciones de que todos se preocuparan por mi, pero ahora que me encontraba en mitad de la frase no me podía detener - alguien se corto en la casa de los Black, y bueno, me entro sed. Por suerte ahí estaba Edward para impedir que mordiera a una persona, o aún peor, llegar a matarla.

En cuanto termine de hablar Carlisle estaba a mi lado. Hablo con Edward algo que no logre entender ya que hablaron demasiado rápido y Carlisle me miro. Me pidió que lo siguiera y eso hice sin preguntar nada. Llegamos a su despacho donde el se pudo a buscar algo, hasta que lo encontró y pude ver que era una bolsa de esas que se unas para los sueros, pero esta contenía sangre, la boca se me hizo agua. La contemple sin sacarle un ojo de encima, a pesar de que no la podía oler, verla solamente hacía que mis ansias se hicieran infinitas.

-Creo que esto es suficiente por este día para saciar tu sed - Me miro un momento fijamente a los ojos. Me sonroje, pero aún miraba la bolsa roja de sangre. Me imagine como era de delicioso sentir toda esa sangre corriendo por mi garganta. -Toma - Me paso la bolsa - Creo que si la pongo en un vaso no podrías tomarla sin romperlo - Aprecie la bolsa en mis manos.

Acerque mi boca a ella... y empecé a beber. No se de donde habré sacado mis colmillos como para hacer dos huecos en ella y poder saciar su contenido. La sangre estaba fría, por lo que no me gusto mucho, pero igual me encantaba como corría por mi garganta, un sabor dulce como el de un chocolate que me excitaba. Un sabor único y exquisito que me encendía. El líquido corría por mi garganta aliviando las quemaduras que esta me causaba, era como beber agua después de días bajo el sol y sin ni una sola gota. La bolsa pronto estaba vacía en mis manos. Mire a Carlisle. Él entendió que era lo que quería.

-No Bella, no habrá mas sangre por hoy. Si tomas más de lo necesario te volverás adicta a la sangre y tal vez ni puedas estar al lado de las personas sin desear morderlas.

Asentí con la cabeza. Bien, estaba decepcionada, pero tampoco quería estar toda la vida deseando la sangre de mis hijos.

-Bien, Bella, Edward te espera abajo para llevarte a casa.

-¿Me iré tan rápido? - Para ser sincera quería estar más tiempo en la casa de los Cullen.

-Edward me dijo que has tenido problemas con Jacob - En eso recordé lo que quería preguntarle a Carlisle sobre que le dijo a Jacob luego de que yo saliera de su pequeña oficina de medico.

-Si, pero Carlisle, quiero saber que le dijiste a Jacob luego de que yo saliera.

Carlisle se sentó en su silla. Se me quedo mirando.

-Le hice una promesa de que no te lo diría al menos que él quisiera hacerlo - me respondió simplemente mientras miraba sus estantes de libros. Sabía que buscaba algo - Bien, mira, le prometí que no te diría nada, pero no le dije nada de que no te daría pistas - Se levanto de su silla y se fue a mirar los estantes, pasando sus dedos pálidos por los lomos de los libros - Aquí esta - Saco uno con tapa da color musgo y me lo paso - Esto te dará pistas... ya veras – Tome el libro, pero se me callo al suelo cuando mi mano me dolió - ¿Qué te pasa Bella?

-Creo que tengo rota la mano.

Carlisle me la miro. Lo vi un poco serio. Luego se fue a buscar algo entre sus cosas y termino sacando una venda. Se fue de nuevo a mi lado y me la empezó a pasar delicadamente por mi mano rota. Gemí en cuando la tela me apretó un poco. Pero pronto el dolor pasó.

-Solo es un esguince. Nada muy malo – Recogió el libro del suelo y me lo paso.

Le agradecí el libro y baje las escaleras. Me encontré con Alice y nos pusimos a conversar, Edward noto lo cómoda que estaba y me dejo quedarme un rato más, se lo agradecí y nos fuimos a la cocina. Yo tenía mucha hambre, y para mi suerte Alice me dio leche en un vaso y un pan, no se desde cuando tendrán toda esa comida. No pregunte. Seguimos hablando de cosas, ella me contó de como estuvo de aburrido cuando me fui de Luna de Miel y luego terminamos hablando de mis bebés. Me dijo que mi vientre estaba más hinchado y yo me sonroje. Ya era de noche cuando terminamos de hablar. Me despedí de Alice y me fui con Edward, esta vez decidí caminar, para ir más despacio. Con el libro en mi mano.

-Se nota que la has pasado muy bien hoy - Me dijo. Lo mire y luego fije mi vista en el camino para no tropezar.

-Si, necesitaba algo como esto, estar con Alice y hablar con ella, hace tiempo que no teníamos una conversación tan larga, aun que bueno... tú sabes, no pasó mucho para que empezara a planear la ropa de mis bebés - Le contesté.

Edward se carcajeo, luego lo escuche suspirar.

-No puedo creer como han cambiado las cosas. Tienes veinticinco años, esperas dos bebés y estas casada - Sonrió torcidamente. Pude notar la tristeza en sus palabras. Sabía que Edward me seguía amando, según él me dijo, un vampiro no se puede enamorar dos veces, y sus compañeros eran para toda la eternidad. Pare de caminar y me pare frente a él. Sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente, y con todo el amor que él siempre me ha profesado.

Abrí mi boca para hablar... pero el ruido de unas pisadas sobre hojas de árboles hizo que mi atención hacía Edward se desvaneciera. Mire a nuestro alrededor pero no vi a nadie. Edward se tensó a mi lado y lo mire, tenía la boca ligeramente fruncida y mostraba sus dientes. Estaba en posición de ataque. Mire de nuevo a nuestro al rededor... y en medio de dos grandes árboles, se encontraba Riley y a su lado una vampira hembra que me miraba con sus ojos rojos.

-Mire a lo que tenemos aquí ¿Con que paseándote con tú antigua novia? ¿No crees que ese perro ya te gano? Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo hacer que ella te ame de nuevo - Sonrió cínicamente. El odio en sus ojos se notaba a distancia - Veamos, pequeña Bella, tú perro mato a Victoria ¿Sabes? Aún me duele su muerte, y espero que el perro sufra mucho por esto - Mi corazón latió como loco en mi pecho. Temblé - No temas, no te matare, quiero que el perro sufra por mucho tiempo, tengo mejores planes que la muerte.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer, Riley? - Pregunto Edward entre dientes mientas se posaba más a mi lado - ¿Que le harás?

-Yo se que lees mi mente ¿Acaso eso no resuelve tus preguntas?

-Solo puedo leer lo que piensas, y en estos momentos no piensas en nada más que Victoria.

-A bueno, si ese es el caso, te diré. Mira, ella es Monse, es una del clan de vampiros que estoy haciendo, y tiene un don que resulta que es muy interesante. Mira, ella me a ayudado mucho en estos tiempos, los neófitos han estado un poco descontrolados y ella es la única que me a ayudado a detenerlos un tenerlos en orden un poco. Su poder: Hace todo lo que quiero, puede hacer de todo, y el otro día se me vino a la mente ¿Por que no hacer que Bella se enamore de Edward? Así tú no estarías tan solo - Miro a la vampira - Así que, Monse, si no fuera mucha molestia.

-Para nada amo - Dijo la vampira dando un paso.

Edward me oculto detrás de él. Monse extendió una mano y de ella salio un rayo rosado, el cual atravesó a Edward y me llego directamente en mi corazón. Perdí la conciencia... de nuevo...

**...**

¡Mierda! Me dolía la cabeza. Mmm... No recordaba por que me desmaye. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los dorados ojos de Edward. Suspire. Aún pude ver que él estaba un poco preocupado. Me senté en la cama en la que estaba. En ningún momento deje de mirar a Edward a los ojos, pero pude ver que alguien más estaba en la habitación, eran Billy, Jacob, Rebecca y Rachel, que me miraban atentamente. Aún me pregunto que me habrá pasado.

-Bella ¿Como te sientes? ¿Que recuerdas? - Me pregunto Edward ¿Pero que pregunta más tonta era esa?

-Me siento bien. ¿Y que recuerdo? Edward ¿Enserio? - Me reí. Obvio que recordaba todo antes, solo no recordaba por que me desmaye.

-Dime lo que recuerdas desde estos últimos años, dímelo todo - Me pidió a mi lado. Se sentó en la cama y tomo una de mis manos. Su cercanía hizo que mi corazón se disparara a mil por horas. Me sonroje y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si tú quieres. Bueno, recuerdo que nos casamos, tuvimos una muy bonita Luna de Miel, luego volvimos, yo me sentía rara. Hace poco supimos que estaba embarazada, pero que los bebés me podían matar. No te lo tomaste tan bien, pero me has estado apoyando todo los días. Y bueno, hace poco íbamos a la casa de Jacob, ya que el tratado se renovó, pero luego no recuerdo más - Termine todo lo que me acordaba. Edward me miraba atónito y todos los de la pieza me miraban quietos, menos uno.

Jacob temblaba de pies a cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, se que algunas me odiaran, pero de esto que le pasa a Bella trataran de buscar una forma de volverla a la realidad ¿O el amor le ara recordar? Bueno, ahi tendran que ver ustedes, yo sigo escribiendo y espero que me dejen reviews para ver sus opiniones, por favor.<em>


	18. La Otra Bella

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18: <strong>La Otra Bella<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Si tú quieres. Bueno, recuerdo que nos casamos, tuvimos una muy bonita Luna de Miel, luego volvimos, yo me sentía rara. Hace poco supimos que estaba embarazada, pero que los bebés me podían matar. No te lo tomaste tan bien, pero me has estado apoyando todo los días. Y bueno, hace poco íbamos a la casa de Jacob, ya que el tratado se renovó, pero luego no recuerdo más - Termine todo lo que me acordaba. Edward me miraba atónito y todos los de la pieza me miraban quietos, menos uno. <em>

_Jacob temblaba de pies a cabeza._

-¿Te encuentras bien Jacob? - En esos momentos su mirada se cruzo con la mía y dejo de temblar. Negó con la cabeza, pedo pude notar que me mentía. Pude sentir que Edward no estaba a mi lado, lo mire y estaba hablando con Billy sobre algo - Edward - él me miro y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Sus ojos dorados me penetraban hasta el alma. Acerque mi cara a la suya, pero el se aparto. Eso me partió el corazón.

-¿Que quieres Bella? - Me pregunto.

-Que me des un beso - Le dije, no tenía vergüenza de que me lo diera con todos mirándonos, pero un beso suyo era urgente. Edward se me acerco. Mi corazón empezó a andar como caballo de carreras en mi pecho, era tan rápido que casi me impedía respirar. Me beso la mejilla. - De ese no - Lo tome por la camisa y bese sus labios. No me devolvió el beso por un rato, pero luego paso su mano por mi pelo y me lo devolvió. Sonreí contra sus labios. Cuando nos hubimos separado pude ver que sonreía.- Así es mejor. Ahora me quiero levantar. – En cuanto puse mi mano en el colchón esta me dolió. Mire mis mano, estaba vendada - ¿Qué le paso a mi mano?

-La tienes vendada por un esguince – Fue todo lo que dije. No le pregunte más.

Edward se levanto de la cama y me ayudo a levantarme. Espero que mis hijos estén bien después del desmayo. Todo aún estaban es la pieza, menos Jacob, había desaparecido por arte de magia luego de que yo besara a Edward, eso si fue extraño. Salí de la habitación, y los demás también, Billy y las chicas fueron a la cocina, yo vine a ver a mi mejor amigo, así que lo iba a saludar. Pensé que estaría en el comedor, y ahí se encontraba, sentado en un sillón con la cara entre las manos. Yo sabía que algo malo le pasaba. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo Jacob? - Le cuestione. Él saco su rostro entre sus manos y me miro. Estaba llorando, nunca antes había visto a Jake llorar. Podía ver como el dolor surcaba completamente por sus hermosas facciones, en sus ojos no podía ver nada más que dolor - Dime quien te hizo eso.

-No te preocupes - Me respondió con la voz rota - No lo puedes arreglar.

-Si me dejas ayudarte si.

No me respondió, solamente volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Por un corto momento me dio ganas de besarlo para clamar su dolor, pero deseche esa idea rápidamente de mi mente. Yo amaba a Edward y ahora estaba casada con él, además de que estaba embarazada de dos bebés. Mire a Edward quien estaba apoyado en la pared completamente serio, cuando se percato de que lo miraba cambio al tiro esa cara de seriedad por una sonrisa forzada. Se acerco a mí.

-Bella, no se si te acuerdas, pero hoy voy a salir a cazar con mi familia. Te vendré a buscar mañana, por mientras te quedaras con Jacob - Me beso en la cabeza, pero me moví y termine besando sus labios, el frío y suavidad de ellos me hizo suspirar, después de fue. Mire a Jake.

-Al parecer voy a estar contigo hasta mañana ¿Que podemos hacer?

-Si quieres podemos ir a la playa - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yo acepte. Salimos a la playa, Jacob no dijo una palabra en todo el viaje, y, aún que ya no lloraba, podía ver que sentía dolor, un dolor infinito, era como si le hubieran partido el alma. Solamente camino a mi lado hasta que llegamos a un tronco en el que siempre nos íbamos a poner, era Nuestro tronco. Me senté en la arena a su lado y pose mi espalda en el tronco. Mire como las olas golpeaban contra la orilla del mar. Luego mire a Jacob quien no quitaba la vista de la arena a su lado.

-¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que te pasa? ¿Si alguien te hizo daño? Por favor, necesito respuestas.

Jacob suspiro.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Bien. Lo que pasa es que soy el más grande estúpido que alguna vez conocerá, yo lo tenía todo, todo lo que necesitaba y me hacia feliz... pero ahora lo perdí... no se cuidar lo que me pertenece. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, y poder arreglar las cosas estúpidas que hice. Pero no se puede, y tengo que conformarme con perder todo lo que me importa.

Me puse de rodillas a su lado y gire su cara para que me viera directamente a los ojos. Ese mar negro estaba sin su luna, por lo que estaban apagados.

-¿A quien perdiste?

-A la mujer que amo... - Respondió simplemente. Me sorprendí, no sabía que Jacob estaba enamorado. Estaba un poco mal, no eran celos, pero me preguntaba por que no me lo dijo si yo soy su mejor amiga.

Dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Lo abracé, era su amiga y tenía que estar en las buenas y en las malas a su lado. No lloro, pero de vez en cuando se le salían aullidos de dolor y temblaba entre mis brazos. Odie a quien le haya hecho semejante barbaridad. Jacob no hacia más que sufrir en mi hombro, solo una vez llego a salírsele un pequeño grito de dolor. Ahí, en esos momentos, fue cuando lo abracé más fuerte. Su cuerpo siguió temblando por varios minutos, pero no derramo ninguna lágrima. Después de unos minutos, cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenía nada más, lo deje de abrazar, el levanto su cabeza y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

Nuestros rostros estaban cerca, podía sentir su respiración en mi boca. Al mirarlo a los ojos sentí un deseo que era fuerte, muy fuerte. Mi corazón se disparo a mil en un segundo y empecé a respirar irregularmente. Jacob con su mano derecha me acaricio la mejilla. Cerré mis ojos y disfrute la sensación de su calor en mi piel. Suspire sin poder evitarlo. Abrí mis ojos y lo sentí más cerca. El calor que su cuerpo emanaba lo podía sentir en mi piel. Mi mente en ningún momento me dijo que me alejara y no me quería alejar. Algo más fuerte que toda yo me jalaba cada vez más a su boca. Y sin poder estar más tiempo alejada de él...

Lo besé. Sus labios eran magníficos, calidos como todo el y a diferencia de los de Edward se movían llenos de pasión y frenéticos sobre los míos... Edward ¡Dios! Soy una zorra, no puedo engañar a Edward yo lo amo... Jacob poso sus manos en mi cintura y fue cuando cualquier pensamiento desapareció. Me senté a horcadas sobre sus caderas. Gemí en respuesta cuando su lengua se metió en mi boca a explorar. A Jacob se le escapo un aullido. Gemí de nuevo y con mi lengua jugué con la suya, era tan salvaje, exploraba mi boca sin permiso, queriendo más y yo le daría ese más. Mis manos la pase a detrás de su cabeza donde apreté su cara contra la mía, incline un poco mi rostro para poder besarnos mejor. Mis manos dejaron ese lugar para trasladarse a su pecho. Jacob traía en esos momentos una camiseta blanca. La empecé a desabrochar sin fallar en ningún botón. Pronto su camiseta estaba botada en la arena y la mía no tardo en acompañar. Jacob decidió dejar mi boca y besar mi cuello. Yo gemía sin control.

-Oh Jake, sigue así, vas bien - Murmure. Sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas como si mi vida dependiera de ello. - Jacob... hazme el amor... - Le rogué. Jacob respondió con un gruñido.

A las ropas en el suelo las acompaño luego mi brazier, el cual Jacob me saco sin que me diera cuenta. Beso mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro y luego bajo lentamente. El viento soplo y me estremecí de frió en sus brazos, Jacob me apretó mas a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su boca se posaba en mi seno derecho. Gemí su nombre y en respuesta el gimió el mió. Su boca jugaba con mi pecho, lo mordía, masajeaba. Y en cuanto el viento soplo mi pelo una tonelada de recuerdos invadió mi mente... Y la que me llego al corazón fue solo una... mi primer beso con Edward... Tenía que detener esto antes de que hiciera algo que no me agradaba.

Tome a Jacob por los hombros ¿Por que esto es tan difícil? ¿Por que detenerlo se me hacia tan difícil? Se supone que yo amo a Edward, y lo amo, pero algo más fuerte que mi control me incitaba a que Jacob no parase, a que lo dejase hacerme lo que quiera. Mi mente se negaba a todo eso, mi mente me gritaba que estaba casada con Edward. Gemí de frustración. Era una perra, no le podía engañar cuando él nunca ha estado con otra mujer que no sea yo. Me odiaba, no podía detenerlo, no deseaba detenerlo. Empecé a llorar, dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas hasta caer en la arena bajo nuestros cuerpos. Y no fueron las únicas lágrimas, más fueron cayendo después de esas, y muchas no cayeron en la arena, si no que cayeron en Jake quien se dio cuenta de mi desgracia y dejo de darme placer.

Al parecer podía leer mis pensamientos, pues, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos algo nos conecto. Era como si un lazo nos uniera sin nuestro consentimiento.

-Lo siento - Dije apartándome de su cuerpo y poniéndome mi ropa luego de recogerla. Me la puse rápidamente - No se que me paso, no era yo misma, era otra - Le explique. Aún yo lloraba, por que me dolía dejarlo mal, además, él estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

Cerré mis ojos. Mi dolor se convirtió en fuego, que recorrió mi cuerpo hasta llegar como veneno a mi corazón. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y paro de golpe al sentir como el veneno de adentraba por sus arterias para recorrer todo mi cuerpo en forma de sangre. Trate de pensar en recuerdos felices, que no me recuerden a lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Trate de convencerme, de decirme otra cosa... pero no encontré nada en que pensar, nada en que tratar de pensar. Jacob no dijo nada, no lo escuchaba, ni su respirar. Estaba quieta, parada y con los ojos cerrados. No sabía que hacer, nunca en mi vida me había encontrado en esta situación, por que nunca antes pensé que necesitaría a alguien de esa forma. Abrí mis ojos... Jake no estaba.

-¿Jake? - Mi llamada salio en tono de pregunta. En esto me metí y en esto tenía que salirme... sola. El viento soplo haciendo volar mis pelos de la cabeza. Pude oler en ellos la esencia de Jacob. El frió me enfrió por fuera, pero por dentro era una masa de lava ardiendo que me corroía las entrañas. Me abracé a mi misma para entrar un poco en calor, en estos momentos desearía haber traído una chaqueta o algo parecido. Algo que me hiciera entrar en calor.

Me puse en marcha. No sabía a donde ir, solo me puse a caminar sin rumbo, pasando por mi cabeza las imágenes de mi vida mientras escuchaba como las olas chocaban contra las orillas del mar y el sol se ocultaba para ya descansar del largo día que nos dio todo el calor que pudo. Mire el agua y, a pesar del frío, desee poder meterme a nadar. Me saque los zapatos, tuve un poco de frió en mis pies, pero nada que me mate. Deje que mis pies sintieran lo entumida que estaba la arena. Me acerque a la orilla y moje mis pies en el agua congelada, no estaba tan helada como pensé, pero era algo. Por esos parajes camine sin parar, mirando como algunas aves que se iban volando a sus nidos, tal vez a pasar rato con sus parejas y sus crías. Mire como las olas bajaban su intensidad y yo ahora solo estaba en la arena mojada.

Suspire. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar, estaba sola, por lo menos hasta mañana cuando Edward me venga a buscar, en esos momentos estaré en sus brazos, protegida por su frió cuerpo. Pero primero que todo tenía que disculparme de Jake y rogar que Edward me perdonara por la estupidez que estuve a punto de hacer. Nunca se me paso por la mente que le pediría a Jacob que me hiciera el amor, es decir, él esta enamorado de esa alguien que no conozco y que solo se que lo hirió... puede que solo me hizo eso por que estaba necesitado de cariño, no lo se. No se como fue que me deje llevar, pero algo más fuerte que yo me estaba controlando, como si otra yo quisiera y amara esos besos que Jacob me regala. Bien, no se lo que pasa conmigo, tal vez me estoy volviendo loca o algo por el estilo. Mire el cielo, estaba lleno de estrellas, sin una nube que las tapara, la noche se había aparecido y el frió que siempre la acompaña, aún así no quise dejar de meter mis pies en la arena húmeda.

Me decidí. Me saque mis pantalones y mi camiseta, me deje la venda de mi mano, luego se secaría por si sola. El frió me penetro en la piel, lo deje de lado, no le hice caso. Mire el agua, ahora más tranquila que alguna vez la haya visto antes. Cerré mis ojos y poco a poco empecé a caminar al agua. Sentí como el agua enfrió mis pies de a poco, luego mis piernas y mis caderas, cuando el agua me llagaba hasta el ombligo. Pensé en mis dos hijos en camino, y, por alguna razón, sabía que esto no les haría daño, si no que los refrescaría un poco. Y me zambullí, sin pensarlo dos veces o preocuparme por el frió de la noche. Nade bajo el agua, salía de ves en cuando a toma aire, miraba la orilla y me daba cuenta que cada vez estaba más lejos, cada vez mis pensamientos se iban enfriando, y estaba más relajada. Me puse a flotar en el agua y me deje llevar un rato por el agua tranquila. Me puse a nadar de nuevo, esta vez acercándome a la orilla. El agua me golpeaba en la cara, sin hacerme daño, sin enfriarme más de lo que estaba. Me hundí de nuevo en el agua y me quede un gran rato en ese lugar. Cuando me falto el aire subí a la superficie y mire al cielo. Las estrellas y la luna era lo único que iluminaba la tierra en la orilla del mar, pero pude notar que el reflejo de la luna caía sobre el agua de forma hermosa. Hoy era día de luna llena.

Salí del agua y me tumbe en la arena mojada y húmeda. Seguí mirando el cielo, deseaba quedarme aquí toda la vida, pero sabía que si seguía de ese modo moría morir de frió o de hambre, pero no me preocupaba por mi, si no por mis dos hijos que aún estaban dentro de mi y necesitaban un vientre donde quedar para resguardarse. Por alguna razón sentía que algo andaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo todo estaba bien. Cerré mis ojos. Me imagine que nada de esto que paso con Jacob paso, que solo era un sueño raro del que desperté. Me imagine a Edward a mi lado, su mano entrelazándose con la mía, los dos mirándonos a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados que me calaban hasta el alma. La oscuridad y el frió estaban a mi alrededor, y, sin embargo no me hacían daño, el frió del agua ahora se convertía en calor, un calor acogedor, no como el de Jacob, si no como el de un hogar. Abrí mis ojos, mire la ropa en la arena. La tome y me la puse. Seguí caminando por la orilla del mar, no sabía donde estaba ni tampoco me importaba.

No tenía idea de si habían pasado, horas o minutos. El frió se hizo más intenso, no le hice caso. Seguía caminando. Por alguna razón me sentía herida en el fondo. Mire como la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua. Respire el aire frió de la noche. Sentí un vació en mi interior, en el alma. Me abracé tratando de mantenerme firme, no sabía que me pasaba. Un aullido se escucho en el bosque, se escucho cerca, muy cerca. Mire al bosque, no sabía a quien pertenecía el aullido. Me quede quieta tratando de ver en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Escuche pisadas. Mi corazón se acelero en mi pecho, no tenía miedo, solo curiosidad. Me acerque lentamente al bosque ¿Y si no era un lobo como yo pensaba? El ruido era como de pisadas, pero no eran pisadas grandes, si no de pies de humano.

-¿Quien esta ahí? - Pregunté. Estaba a unos centímetros del bosque. Pose mi mano en el primer árbol que alcancé. Trate de mejorar mi vista, pero mis ojos humanos no me dejaban ver bien. - Edward ¿Eres tú?

-No - Me respondió una voz ronca. Esa voz era la que más conocía en el mundo y la que en estos momentos me alegraba escuchar - no soy tú querido chupasangre. Bella, ¿Que demonios andas haciendo a estar horas de la noche tan sola en la playa y para variar mojada?

-Luego de que me has dejado sola, he preferido meterme en el agua después de que el sol se ha ocultado. Luego decidí caminar un rato a la orilla de la playa. No se donde están mis zapatos, los deje por ahí. - Le espete, algo furiosa. Cerré mis manos en dos puños, de mis ojos salían chispas. No lo podía ver bien a través de la oscuridad, pero sabía que no estaba tan lejos de mí. Camine en dirección a donde procedía la voz. -No quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Pude ver como una sobra negra se acercaba a mi, era grande, como él. Creo que jamás olvidare la sensación de mi corazón volar cuando lo tuve en frente mió. De nuevo esa otra yo quiso besarlo, pero mi parte enamorada de Edward me dijo que tenía que alegarme lo más lejos posible de él. No sabía de donde venía esa otra parte de mí, nunca antes la había sentido. Su aliento me golpeaba la cara. Cerré mis ojos y aspire su olor a bosque. Suspire.

-¿Como no enojarme contigo? Te vas a mojar en medio de la noche, esta frió, se que tienes frió. ¿Estas loca? - Me regaño apegando su cuerpo el mío. Un jadeo involuntario se me salio, él no lo escucho para mi suerte - Te puedes resfriar, le puede pasar algo a tus... - Se quedo callado.

-¿A mis qué? - Pregunté poniéndome de puntillas, yo ya no me controlaba, si no que la otra chica lo hacía por mí. Jake no me respondió - Dime que querías decir Jacob - Le espete.

-A tus bebés... - Termino la frase.

Pude ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Eran hermosos, como todo él ¿Acaso… estaba enamorada de Jacob Black? No, no lo creo posible, tal vez simplemente sea deseo, pero no amor. Yo estaba casada con Edward y esperaba dos hijos de él. Mi corazón se acelero en mi pecho como caballo de carreras. Escuche la risa de Jacob en la oscuridad ¿Habrá escuchado mi corazón?... Puse mis manos en su pecho, el cual estaba descubierto, jadee de nuevo.

-No se lo que me pasa - Confesé. - me siento rara... cuando me miras... es como si todo lo demás no importara, se que amas a otra chica, yo estoy casada, pero puede que sean cosas mías, no creo que sienta algo por ti, pero es raro, todo esto es raro. Es como si otra yo me estuviera dominando, y, en el momento en que me has mirado a los ojos en todo este día, siento algo raro... - Callé.

Silencio. Solo la respiración de Jacob era lo que podía escuchar. Y el latido de mi corazón en mis orejas. La oscuridad envolviéndonos a los dos. Solo el brillo de sus ojos que podía ver a través de la noche. No se cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que uno de los dos hablo, por fin.

-Vamos, debes de tener mucho frió – Su mano se enlazo con la mía. Me estremecí. En poco tiempo estaba entre sus fuertes y grandes brazos. Eran calidos, como todo él. Luego sentí como el viento me golpeaba la cara cuando él se puso a correr en dirección a su casa…

…La cual no tardamos en llegar…

Yo no sabía que Jacob tenía una casa a parte de la de su padre, por lo que quede sorprendida al verla. Era tan hermosa, se notaba que alguien le había ayudado con la decoración del patio, con unas poquitas flores. Y por adentro también es hermosa. Cuando entre, creo que esa seria la casa de mis sueños si Edward y yo algún día llegamos a tener una casa. Pero tenía algo raro, mas de la mitad de la foto de las que había o estaba dada vuelta o botada, de forma que no se podía ver la foto.

-¿Por qué están así las fotos? – Le pregunte a Jacob sentadote en el sillón que era increíblemente cómodo.

-No las quiero ver. Me traen malos recuerdos – En su cara no se quitaba la expresión de dolor. Me sentí mal por haberle preguntado. Pero quería saber, tal vez en las fotos estaba ella, esa chica que él no me quiere mencionar.

* * *

><p><em>Ya habrán visto que Bella esta algo confundida. Jeje pues, esto aun no termina y yo creo que le falta aun mucho por terminar, o tal vez no tanto, eso depende. Así que ¡Dejen Reviews!<em>


	19. El Disco De Los Recuerdos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19: <strong>El Disco De Los Recuerdos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-No las quiero ver. Me traen malos recuerdos – En su cara no se quitaba la expresión de dolor. Me sentí mal por haberle preguntado. Pero quería saber, tal vez en las fotos estaba ella, esa chica que él no me quiere mencionar<em>

-¿Ella era bonita? Quiero decir, la chica que amas – Le pregunte. Pe apoye en el respaldo del sillón, mojándolo un poco con mi ropa mojada. Mire mi mano enmendada, al parecer tenia que cambiar el vendaje.

Jacob no me respondió. Se fue a una parte de la casa, la puerta era blanca como el papel. Tal vez era su habitación. O puede que no, pero me daba la impresión de que ese lugar antes la compartía con ella. Mire la pantalla en frente del sillón, era una tele linda. A los lados de la tele había CD, no solo uno, sino que varios. Me los puse a mirar, algunos eran de cantantes famosos y otros de películas que a mi me encantaban. Bien, luego podría ver alguna película.

-Toma, para que te pongas por mientras algo seco – Jacob me hizo sobresaltarme. Lo mire y vi que en sus grandes manos traía unas prendas de ropa. Las tome y las mire, eran justamente de mi talla.

-¡Oh! Gracias, me quedaran perfectas ¿Cómo sabes mi talla? – Le mande otra pregunta y fue otra pregunta que Jacob no respondió.

-Vístete – Fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a otra parte de a casa la cual creo que es la cocina. Bueno, ahora me tenia que cambiar, solo tenia que averiguar donde estaba el baño y preguntarle a Jacob si me podía dar un baño… a ver - ¿Pasa algo? – Jacob si que es silencioso, pues me sobresalte otra vez.

-Emmm… si, no se donde esta el baño –Le dije.

-Ahí esta – Me dijo apuntando una puerta blanca, la misma que ase unos momentos atrás él había entrado para buscarme un poco de ropa – Esa es la habitación, dentro esta el baño -Y como si me hubiera leído la mente me dijo – Si quieres te puedes dar un baño.

-Gracias – Le agradecí.

Entre en la pies y debo admitir que era hermosa. La cama tenía unas sabanas moradas y la cama era matrimonial. Dos muebles a cada lado de la cama, y una contenía una lámpara que se prendía con el ruido. Deje mis cosa en la cama, al lado había una toalla, la tome, al parecer Jacob sabia de ante tiempo que me quería bañar ¿Acaso lee mi mente? ¿Y como es que Edward no puede? Dios, estoy tan confundida, y me pregunto por que Jacob no me quiere hablar de ella si yo soy su mejor amiga, por lo menos que me de alguna pista. Alguna señal, o por lo menos el nombre de esa chica… y si no quería tendría que esperar a que me lo diga.

Entre al baño. También era lindo, una gran bañera, una lavaplatos y cosas que siempre tiene un baño, pero este era muy hermoso. Me saque toda la ropa y deje la toalla colgada cerca. Gire la llave del agua caliente, y un poco del agua fría. Me metí en la tina deje que el agua tibia golpeara mi piel. Relaje todos mis músculos. Los sucesos de hoy me tenían agotada, no sabia quien era esa otra yo que me controlaba para estar al lado de Jacob, como si me quisiera decir algo que no entendía. Esa otra yo me empujaba a Jacob, como si al separarnos moriríamos los dos. O tal ves me esta volviendo loca, no se.

También estaba que no recordaba algunas cosas, como más de la mitad de mi Luna de Miel con Edward o como reacciono el cuando me quede embarazada, no recuerdo mucho, tampoco como me provoque la herida en mi mano, o por que mis bebés me hacían daño. No recordaba la mitad de mi vida. Ni siquiera mi boda, no recordaba el primer beso como marido y mujer, pero antes de eso todo estaba claro. Todo mí tiempo junto a Edward.

Y ahora no sabía que hacer o que paso dar. Me lave mi pelo y mi cuerpo. Luego Salí del baño, me envolví la toalla a mi cuerpo. Salí del baño y me seque el cuerpo en la pieza. Tome la ropa interior y me la puse, luego la camisa mas grande que mi talla original y los pantalones que eran bien abrigados, pero ya era tarde y tenia que dormir, por lo que mejor deje los pantalones en la cama. La camisa me cubría hasta gran parte de las piernas. Salí de la habitación y fui a la parte de la casa donde había visto a Jacob por última vez. Entre y vi que era la cocina ¡Vaya, no sabia que supiera donde estaba cada pieza de esta casa!

Jacob estaba sentado en la silla, con la comida sobre la mesa. Me daba la espalda, pero sabía que él sabía que yo estaba junto a él. Se giro y me miro, pude notarlo un poco tenso.

-Siéntate a comer algo, debes tener hambre.

Me senté a su lado.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Mire la mesa con una boca que era capaz de comerse todo, pero no quería comérmelo todo. Me serví un gran vaso de leche y Jacob me preparo un pan. Era grande, muy grande, pero aun así pedí otro. Jacob se río. Me encanto que se riera por mi apetito, en otro caso me habría enojado, pero no había escuchado a Jacob reír en todo el día. Otro vaso de leche y aun tenia hambre, estos bebes me harían engordar en poco tiempo si seguía con este ritmo de comer todo en doble porción. Al final me termine comiendo cereales directamente de la caja. Casi me la acabo entera, pero al menos deje. Por fin no tuve hambre y sonreí. Mire a Jacob que se había vuelto a sentar en la silla, sus ojos estaban perdidos en mi vientre. Sin darse cuenta de que yo lo miraba.

-¿Quieres tocarlos? – Le pregunte.

Su mirada y se junto con la mía. Tuve que contenerme para no besarlo. Asintió con la cabeza. Yo tome su gran mano y la pose en mi vientre que estaba muy hinchado. Levante un poco la camisa para que tuviera un contacto más cercano. Cuando su mano tibia toco mi piel me estremecí un poco. Jacob no quitaba sus ojos de mi vientre. Algo se movió, y no fue Jacob, ese movimiento llego de mi interior. Fue una patada de unos de mis bebés. Jacob esta aun más tensó. Yo estaba algo atónita.

-Parece que les agradas – Le dije. Jacob me miro y sonrió.

-Si… parece que si – Fue lo único que dijo.

Ordenamos todo lo que teníamos que ordenar. Y nos fuimos a acostar, Jacob ofreció acostarse en el sillón, pero yo le dije que no. Así que ambos terminamos durmiendo en la misma cama pero cada uno en la orilla, no quería que pase lo que paso en la playa. Y, así cansada como estaba, me quede profundamente dormida…

Y como casi siempre tuve un sueño…

-Bella, nos tenemos que ir – Me dijo Edward. Yo lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Irnos? ¿Por qué?

-Te van a matar.

-Nadie me matara, Edward, ¿No ves? No ahí nadie aquí… - Pero no pude terminar, algo e movió en la espesura del bosque. Mi corazón se disparo a mil por hora y fije toda mi atención en ese punto ¿Quién seria?

Pero la pregunta no duro tanto en mi mente, ya que de la maleza salio un lobo cobrizo. Era Jacob. Sonreí, Jacob no me haría daño.

-Vayámonos Bella – Suplico Edward

-Pero si él no me hará nada – Le dije mirándolo y luego al lobo al otro lado del prado. El lobo me miraba sin moverse, podía ver indecisión en ellos. Me pregunte que le pasaba.

-Es su instinto de naturaleza matar a los vampiros, Bella, y el tratado ha sido roto, tenemos que irnos.

Lo mire, no me cabía en la cabeza lo que había dicho ¿Yo? ¿Vampiro? Mire mis mas, y efectivamente era una vampiriza, mi piel era más blanca de lo común. Mire a Jake, quien me miraba sin quitarme un ojo de encima. No, no podía ser que Jacob tratara de matarme, no después de todo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… tuve miedo…

... Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Tantee en la cama para ver en donde me encontraba. Era la cama de Jacob, y él dormía a mi lado placidamente. Suspire. Esa había sido la peor pesadilla que pude haber tenido alguna vez en la vida. No creí que Jacob no aceptara mi opción de convertirme en vampiro. Mire su cara dormida, cuando Jacob dormía parecía años mas joven de lo que la condición de licántropo lo había dejado. Acaricie su cara, por lo menos en estos momentos no me quería matar, y seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos. Me levante de la cama.

-Bella –Murmuro la voz ronca de Jake. Me gire pensando que lo había despertado, pero no, él estaba dormido. Hablando dormido. Lo mire por un rato para ver si decía algo más, pero siguió durmiendo. Salí silenciosamente de la habitación.

Me fui a la cocina, y, al igual que ayer, comí mucho, casi todo en doble porción, algunas en triple, pero en fin, esperaba dos bebés hambrientos. Al terminar decidí que seria mejor ponerme mi ropa original, pero el problema era que no sabia donde estaban. Busque en la cocina, y detrás de una puerta encontré la lavandería de la casa. Mi ropa estaba doblada y seca sobre la secadora. La tome y me fui al baño. Me la puse lo más rápido que pude, sin caerme ni tropezarme. Cuando Salí del baño, Jacob ya estaba despierto, mirando el techo de su casa. Fijo sus ojos en los míos.

-Despertaste temprano – Me dijo dándome una sonrisa forzada.

Asentí con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Ya comiste?

Volví a asentir. Jacob suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que solo había dormido con pantalones de pijama, y el pecho todo descubierto. Mi corazón se acelero al mimarlo, era tan fuerte y perfecto… ¡Dios! Era mejor decir algo coherente ahora.

-Eres hermoso – Salio sin pensarlo. Jacob se me quedo mirando y luego sonrió. Me sonroje como un tomate. No había dicho nada coherente y para variar le estaba echando ego a él – Emmm… yo… - Sin poder decir nada que mejorara las cosas, Salí de la habitación.

Me senté en el sillón y mire la tele. No dure mucho sentada, ya que me pare para ver los CDS que había. Tenia ganas de ver una película, hasta que me encontré con una que decía "Boda y más" La mire atentamente, no era una película, solo un disco que tenia esas palabras gravadas. Tome el CD y una caja de otra película, saque la película original y puse la de la boda. Se la pediría prestada a Jacob. Puse la película que saque de la caja y me la puse a ver. Era una buena película, de Romeo y Julieta, mi favorita. Jacob no tardo en salir completamente vestido, bueno, aun que su polera era bastante ajustada.

-No tenia idea que tuvieras estas películas, ni menos que tuvieras estas casas. Es genial – Le anime. Su cara descompuesta trato de sonreírme, pero no pudo. Seguí mirando la película, conteniéndome no preguntarle. Fue imposible - ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? – Jacob me miro sin comprender – Ya sabes, tu novia. – Jacob volvió a mirar la película.

-No seria buena idea contártelo…

-Por favor, quiero saber algo de ella. Como ¿Por qué te dejo?

-Ya te dije que no se cuidar lo que es mió – No me miraba. Sus ojos estaban posados en la película y en sus escenas – No quiero recordar cosas. No quiero pensar en las cosas que pasamos. Es mejor hacer como que si nunca existió a tratar de decirme que volverá a ser mía.

Esta vez sus ojos me miraron. Estaba serio, era una cara impenetrable que había puesto de protección. No decía nada más que seriedad. Su mirada de nuevo conecto con la mía. Nada mas había en ese mundo que nosotros dos, él me miraba y yo a él, nada rompería la conexión, ni mi lado enamorado de Edward rompería esto. Mi otra parte quería acercarse cada vez más a Jake, pero también estaba en esto mi lado coherente que me mantenía lo suficiente mente alejada. Mire a través de sus ojos el mar negro, ese más tan apagado, sin vida, sin razón de vivir. En sus ojos me reflejaba yo. Suspire. Sin poder evitarlo subí mi mano hasta que se poso en su cuello por detrás y luego se dirigió a su pelo. No tenía que besarlo… pero quería, si…

… Tocaron a la puerta…

Ambos dejamos nuestro contacto visual. La película ya había terminado ¿Tan rápido? Me había perdido más de la mitad de ella. Jacob se levanto con dificultas del sofá y se fue a abrir la puerta.

-La vine a buscar – Dijo una voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la puerta. Me pare del sillón súper rápido y fui a la puerta. Vi a Edward y lo abrasé con fuerza, él me devolvió el abrazo. Lo mire – Hola, Bella – Miro a Jacob y, en voz baja dijo – Lo siento – No tenia idea de por que decía eso, pero la cosa es que Jacob de nuevo no respondió y cerro la puerta de su casa. Edward me volvió a mirar - ¿Vayámonos?

-Ya. Te extrañe – Le dije y lo bese en los labios. Edward tardo un poco en devolverme el beso. Me separe de él y junte nuestras frentes. Me di cuenta que tenia algo en mi mano y desvié la mirada. Era el CD, bueno, luego se lo devolvería a Jacob, primero quería ver de qué se trataba.

Edward me puso en su espalda y empezó a correr en dirección a la mansión Cullen. El viento golpeo suavemente mi cara todo el viaje, el que fue increíblemente corto. Ambos entramos y todos los de la familia nos estaban esperando, aun que los sentía algo diferentes. A todos. Alice se me acerco y me abrazo.

-¡Bella! ¿Quieres hacer algo? – Me pregunto como si nada pasara. Los Cullen se dispersaron por toda la casa, excepto Rosalie y Edward que se quedaron mirándome. Mire el CD en mi mano.

-Si, bueno, quiero ver de que se trata esta película ¿Veámosla?

Alice la puso y nos sentamos en el sillón, con Edward a un lado mío. Completamente callados. La película empezó. El corazón se me paro en ese instante

La cámara gravaba por si sola en cima de una mesa. Esa era la casa del padre de Jacob, de Billy, y la casa estaba sola, solamente dos personas se encontraban ahí. Yo y Jacob estábamos comiendo, él había puesto una música de fondo y me estaba invitando a bailar, yo me negaba, pero él seguía intentando. Al final si salimos a bailar, el me tomo por la cadera y yo pase mis manos por su fuerte cuello. Ambos nos mirábamos, eso me recordó al momentos en que estábamos en el sofá de su casa. Y luego, nos besamos, yo me colgaba de su cuello y él me elevo unos centímetros del suelo con su fuerza. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse en esos mismos momentos, no miraba a Edward por miedo a lo que pudiera estar pensando. No dejamos de besarnos hasta en un buen rato, pero seguimos mirándonos. En ese video sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, brillaban de solo verme. Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez más fuerte.

Este beso duro mas, Jacob me acorralo contra la pared. Me di cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de sus besos y lo incitaba a que me besara cada vez con menos cuidado. Pero Jacob se separo y dijo "No es el momento" Y se separo de mí. Me podía ver como estaba un poco enojada por que me rechazara, pero en fin de cuentas lo seguía mirando directamente a los ojos. Jacob sonrió y dijo "Isabella, no me hagas cambiar de idea" Lo deje de mirar en esos momentos. Y me fui a sentar en la mesa, pero en esos momentos mis ojos vagaron por la mesa, hasta toparse con algo, una pequeña caja envuelta en terciopelo. Mis ojos brillaron. Jacob la tomo y la abrió, mis ojos brillaron aun más. Luego pronuncio las palabras.

"Isabella Swan ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?" En el video yo solo me tire a sus brazos y lo bese.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y? ¿Creerán que Bella se acuerde? ¿O se enojara por que Jacob tiene eso? ¿Ustedes que creen? Bueno, creo que un review lo resuelve todo jaja, bueno, no todo. Ahora, díganme que tal les pareció.<em>


	20. El Perdón Lo Es Todo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: <strong>El Perdón Lo Es Todo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Este beso duro mas, Jacob me acorralo contra la pared. Me di cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de sus besos y lo incitaba a que me besara cada vez con menos cuidado. Pero Jacob se separo y dijo "No es el momento" Y se separo de mí. Me podía ver como estaba un poco enojada por que me rechazara, pero en fin de cuentas lo seguía mirando directamente a los ojos. Jacob sonrió y dijo "Isabella, no me hagas cambiar de idea" Lo deje de mirar en esos momentos. Y me fui a sentar en la mesa, pero en esos momentos mis ojos vagaron por la mesa, hasta toparse con algo, una pequeña caja envuelta en terciopelo. Mis ojos brillaron. Jacob la tomo y la abrió, mis ojos brillaron aun más. Luego pronuncio las palabras.<em>

_"Isabella Swan ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?" En el video yo solo me tire a sus brazos y lo bese._

Y aun no terminaba del todo. Las otras imágenes me mostraban a mí de novia. Pero no pude mas, apagué la televisión y mire a Edward sin saber que decir, estaba totalmente confundida, no sabia que hacer o decir. No me acordaba de ningunas de las cosas del video, o también podía que no fueran de verdad. Pero era imposible que Jacob hubiera echo un video así.

-Edward… yo… - No podía decir nada.

Un montón de imágenes me llegaron a la mente de golpe. Fue como si me hubieran dado con un martillo en la cabeza. Imágenes, en las cual Edward no estaba en ningunas de ellas, solo Jacob. No lo podía creer, y creo que estaba mareada, sentía nauseas. Las imágenes se acumularon en mi mente, creando una historia, no, no era una historia cualquiera, era mi historia junto al hombre que elegí. Ya lo entendía todo. Las ideas y recuerdos se acoplaron en mi mente cada vez más rápido y cada vez más. La cabeza me dolió un poco, pero nada comparado como al sentir que esa Bella tan enamorada de Edward se esfumaba poco a poco para nunca mas volver. Ahora era esa Bella que tan ocultada estaba y que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por salir. Respire agitadamente, la cabeza me ardía. Y, por ultimo, la culpa fue lo que ocupo todo pensamiento y detuvo los recuerdos.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que era, que el mismo dolor de Jacob tenía un nombre, y ese nombre estaba gravado a fuego en nuestros recuerdos, un nombre que era el mió propio. Yo era la que provocaba todo, la de los errores, la, que no le importaba morir por sus hijos a pesar de que el hombre de su vida trataba de mantenerla con vida. Yo no era alguien bueno, pero aun así, por muy egoísta que suene, me quedaría con Jacob solamente para tenerlo a mi lado, y, aun que nos peleáramos, me quedaría junto a él, por que esa era la única forma de solucionar las cosas entre los dos. Esta para siempre juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Eso era la perfecta solución a nuestros problemas. Pero primero que todo tenia que decirle que me perdonara, si me llegaba a perdonar. Lo que era muy remoto a mi parecer.

Mire a Edward, y supe que no basto palabras para que entendiera que era lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Sus ojos dorados me miraban con intensidad y podían leerme a pesar de que mi mente estaba cerrada para él. A pesar de que sabia que no seria para él me seguía apoyando, aun enamorado de mi. Rosalie, quien no se había sentado, no capto nada a pesar de que tenía la mirada fija en mí. Edward se levanto y me tenido la mano con cariño. Mire su mano pálida como la nieve y se la tome. Me levante del sillón.

-Gracias… - Fue lo único que dije, ya que era lo único que tenia que decirle. Edward suspiro y me regalo una sonrisa torcida. Sabia que esto le dolería, pero era lo mejor, no para él, lo que me dolía, pero era lo mejor para mi y Jacob, el hombre de mi vida.

-No tienes que agradecer por algo que ya es – Me dijo y salimos de la mansión Cullen. Rosalie no nos había seguido no tampoco Alice que nos había dejado solos al notar que había recuperado toda la memoria, tal vez había tenido una visión, o mejor dicho no había tenido una visión de mi futuro, no lo se.

Nos subimos en el auto de Edward. Él como piloto y yo como copiloto. Su auto arranco y salimos de los recintos Cullen. La carretera estaba algo desierta. Los árboles eran borrones a los costados. Ninguno de los dos habláramos, por lo que se creo un silencio incomodo. Yo solo miraba por la ventana, desesperada por ver a Jacob y con pena por lastimas otra vez a Edward. Si la vida fuera fácil… creo que estaría pero de lo que estoy ahora. No lo se. Mis manos apoyadas en el vidrio, esperando llegar pronto a la reserva… y a mi hogar. Una de mis manos bajo a mi vientre, lo acaricie lentamente mientras una que otra imagen o recuerdo me llegaba a la mente lentamente. Sentí la patada de unos de mis bebés en mis manos. Me sentí un poco feliz, jamás le aria algo a mis bebés, jamás los lastimaría, eso tenia que hacérselo entender a Jacob, por que mis bebés tenían en sus manos una parte de mi vida, que, si se me arrebataba no seria la misma de antes, por que ellos me trajeron la muerte que tuve que presenciar de mi anterior hija.

En poco tiempo estábamos entrando en la Reserva. Muchas personas que giraban al ver el auto, otras seguían caminando sin preocuparse, por que sabían que el tratado había sido renovado, lo que en cierta parte era bueno. Mi corazón se agito con violencia cuando el auto de Edward se estaciono frente a mi hogar. Lo mire, el asintió con la cabeza a mi pregunta sin hacer y me baje del auto lo mas rápido que pude, no quería tropezar y hacerle daño a mis pequeños, los cuales ya tenían la aparecía de tener tres meses de embarazo. El auto de Edward partió y se fue. Yo mire mi cada, mi dulce hogar. Respire profundamente y entre.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, el chillido de esta me sobresalto un poco. Mire en el interior y no vi a nadie. Cerré la puerta aun más despacio, pero el pequeño chillido que producía esta me molesto. El lugar era como si un alma muerta rondara por estos lugares. El aire estaba espeso y el silencio era tan apagado que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Pero había un débil sonido de goteo proveniente de mi pieza. No lo dude dos veces, me adentre a mi pieza. No había alguien en ese vació lugar. Pero el sonido no provenía de ese lugar, si no que del baño. La puerta se abrió, no fui yo quien lo hizo. Me quede estancada, sin moverme. Y del baño, salio el corpulento cuerpo de Jacob, con una toalla blanca envuelta su cintura y con el pelo todo mojado. Su cara no era la mejor, pero no tenia los ojos abiertos, si no que cerrados. Se sentó en la cama y así se quedo, luego de unos momentos, oculto su rostro entre sus manos y se estremeció. Yo igual me estremecí. Tratando da no hacer el menor ruido, me acerqué a él. Me senté a su lado en la cama y le toque su hombro descubierto. Jacob se sobresalto.

Saco su cara entre sus manos y lentamente se giro para mirarme, cuando nuestros rostros quedaron de frente y nuestros ojos se conectaron, el peso de mis hombros desapareció como por arte de magia. Sus ojos hicieron que todo el dolor desapareciera y no me preocupara por nada más. Sus ojos, en el momento que se juntaron con los míos, aun expresaban dolor, pero al ver los míos fijamente el dolor se esfumo. Ambos nos quedamos quietos por un, el cual no se si pasaron por segundos, minutos u horas. El no hablo, ninguna palabra, ni el más mínimo ruido, no tenia intenciones de hablarme, y le comprendía.

-Perdóname, por favor – Mis palabras se perdieron en el silencio, fue como si nunca las hubiera dicho. El silencio siguió presente. No me respondió, sin embargo no quitaba la intensa mirada de sus ojos a lo míos. Quise que la tierra me tragara, que haga que todo esto no hubiera pasado.

Su respiración me golpeaba suavemente en la cara, su aliento era caliente y entibiaba el frío que tenia en esos momentos. Mi mano en su hombro callo suavemente hasta posarse en unas de sus manos que estaban sobre la cama. No le quite la vista de encima en ningún momento. Su cuerpo tembló a mi contacto y un pequeño aullido fue emitido por su garganta. Lo que me hizo pensar en las cosas que podíamos hacer si él me perdonaba. Pero primero tenia que hablarme.

-Jacob, por favor tienes que perdonarme. No sabia lo que hacia, me acabo de acordar todo, por favor, dime algo, no lo puedo soportar. Necesito que me perdones – Y empecé a llorar, no lo podía soportar mas, el dolor había vuelto para matarme poco a poco. Llore, por que no tenia mas remedio, por que Jacob al parecer no me quería perdonar.

Y, sin esperarlo, sentí los calidos brazos de Jacob a mis alrededor y sus labios sobre los míos. El corazón se me paro por un instante. El dolor se apaciguo un poco, ya que no me decía nada, no me decía que me perdonaba. Aun así, nos besamos. Sus labios calidos, era como si hace años que no los tocara. Mis manos pasaron a su pelo mojado, el agua caliente resbalo entre mis dedos a medida que nos besábamos más fervientemente. Sus manos recorrieron mis caderas y por de bajo de la polera que traía puesta, no paso mucho hasta que me la saco por completo del cuerpo. Siguió besando mis labios sin parar, sin alejarse. Me puse sobre sus caderas, aun que fue algo difícil, pero termine lográndolo. Jacob gimió en mi boca en respuesta a mis movimientos. Me reí contra sus labios. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda hasta llegar a mi brazier, sus manos no lo sacaron, si no que lo arranco. Su pecho desnudo se apretó contra mis senos. El calor de su cuerpo me abrumo de tal manera que no me di cuenta cuando me quito mis pantalones. Dejamos de besarnos en nuestras bocas, pero el siguió con sus besos en mi cuello. Esta vez me tomo gemir a mí por el placer.

-Bella –Gimió Jacob, su primera palabra, bueno, la que me decía en todo este tiempo. Pero, aun así, no era el perdón que necesitaba, solo mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, lo que también me gusto, pero no era suficiente. Sus manos apretaron en la parte alta de mi espalda y separo un poco su cuerpo del mío. Pensé por un momento que me dejaría de lado, pero no fue así.

Me acostó en la cama con mucha delicadeza y tranquilidad Suspire cuando sus manos rozaron mis brazos. Su respiración estaba irregular al igual que la mía. El silencio no era mucho, pues se escuchaban nuestros corazones latiendo rápidamente y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Su boca ataco de nuevo la mía, sin piedad de aire, pero eso no importaba, lo único que me importaba era él y solamente él. No podía sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo, tal vez por que Jacob trataba de no apoyarse completamente en mi o solo por que simplemente yo no razonaba lo suficiente. Su cuerpo aplastaba en cierta manera al mío, si no ¿De que otra forma sentir su calor? Su boca se aparto de la mía y empezó a besarme el cuello. Mis manos, que estaban hasta ahora tendidas en la cama sin moverse, se fueron automáticamente a su espalda, donde podía sentir todo su cuerpo trabajando para complacer al mío. Mientras su boca se ocupaba en mi cuello, sus calientes y subidas de temperatura manos se fueron a mis pantalones, los cuales igual rompió, lo que no me importo mucho, pues ropa era lo que menos necesitaba. Solo quede en mis húmedas bragas. Jacob aulló como lobo. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y las apretó un poco más fuerte de lo debido. Gemí, pero de dolor, igual, deje el dolor de lado y me concentre en las caricias de sus labios en mi cuello. Pero al parecer mi cuello no era suficiente, ya que bajo sus besos aun mas a mis senos. Mi espalda se arqueo en el primer contacto y luego se quedo relajada en la cama mientras Jacob hacia lo suyo.

-O, dios, Jacob – Trate como pude de que me saliera la voz. La cual me salio entrecortada junto con mi respiración alterada. Sus manos me apretaron más. Gemí de placer y dolor, un gemido combinado. Él solo jugaba y lamía mis senos cada vez con más avidez. Tal ves estaba enojado conmigo, no lo se, solo se que no era tan delicado como antes conmigo.

Su boca arremetió de nuevo contra la mía. Mis manos viajaron a la toalla atada su cintura y la desataron con una agilidad que hasta yo misma me sorprendí. Jacob gruño y un sonido similar salio directamente de su pecho. Me arranco las bragas, las cuales quedaron peor que cualquier otra prenda botadas en una esquina de nuestra pieza. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda, lo que provoco que la espalda de Jacob se juntara mas a la mía de lo que estaba. Su boca tibia no quería dejar la mía y yo tampoco la suya. El dolor aminoro y no sentí nada, nada más que su calor, su cuerpo y el placer que me daba en esos momentos. Sus manos dejaron mis caderas y subieron a mis senos para masajearlos con sus dedos. Me revolví bajo su cuerpo por la sensación que me estaba provocando, estaba tan excitada.

Pude sentir su erección justo debajo de mi intimidad, tan cerca y la vez tan lejos. Moví mis caderas invitándolo a entrar en mí. Pero Jacob no iba a hacer en esos momentos lo que yo quería. Sus manos en mis senos se movieron más rápido y gemí contra su boca sin poder evitarlo. De mis labios, salió su nombre cuando dejo de besarme y de nuevo fue a jugar con mis senos, solo que esta vez su boca ocupaba uno y su manos el otro. La mano libre se apoyaba en las sabanas y las apretaban. Toda yo se retorcía buscando la necesidad de tenerlo dentro mió. Algo que me estaba negando. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda cuando el placer me empezó a atontar de tal manera que en unos momentos no sabia lo que hacia, si lo besaba y él seguía haciendo su trabajo solo.

Cuando volví a la realidad, tuve que contenerme al notar que Jacob no hacia nada. Lo mire y pude ver que me estaba mirando fijamente, con sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Y, así por su mirada, lo desee más de lo que lo deseaba, lo que yo creía que era imposible. Pase mis manos a su cuello, y sin advertencia ni el menos signo de que lo haría, lo atraje a mí y lo bese con pasión, juntando totalmente nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas, mostrándole que era solamente suya, y mi amor también. El corazón me latía como loco, como si no hubiera un después. Luego empecé a besar su cuello y termine besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Jacob gimió y yo sonreí. Me encantaba tenerlo bajo mi control. Mi control sobre él no duro mucho…

Jacob me penetro de un golpe. Eche mi cabeza para atrás… la sensación de su calor en mi interior era exquisita. Su nombre salio de mis labios cargados de amor. Mis manos en su cuello volvieron a su espalda y enterraron sus uñas cuando él hizo su primero movimiento de caderas, lentamente, luego volvió a entrar en mi. Gemí, no había quien acallara los gemidos de mi boca. Jacob me volvió a embestir, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Suspire cuando su boca fue a mi cuello y la beso hasta llegar a mis labios. Los dos nos movíamos sobre la cama. Mis manos se enterraron mas en su espalda, sin hacerle daño, tampoco quería hacerle daño. Sus embestidas aumentaron notoriamente de velocidad. Jacob dejo de besarme y escondió su cara en el hueco que había entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Decía cosas que algunas no lograba entender, y las que si entendía eran maldiciones o mi nombre. Sus caderas al chocar contra las mías mandaban oleadas interminables de calor a mi cuerpo, y, con tanto calor, empecé a sudar al igual que el cuerpo de él. Mis manos subían y bajaban al ritmo que su espalda, podía sentir sus músculos, su sangre al correr por sus venas… Todo.

Mi corazón bombeo más rápido sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Las manos, las cuales no habían estado haciendo nada, se dirigieron a mis caderas y aumentaron aun mas, si era posible, la rapidez de las penetraciones. Abrí mis piernas lo máximo que pude para poder sentirlo más profundo, sin malgastar ni una embestida de él. No me había acordado del dolor. Mi mente estaba en blanco… por ahora. Un hormigueo recorrió mi vientre, y fue creciendo cada vez más. El cuerpo de Jacob se tensó mientras sus embestidas ahora iban disminuyendo de fuerza y velocidad. El orgasmo me llego del golpe, gemí su nombre. Y fue todo eso. Jacob siguió sin decir ninguna palabra. Su respiración entrecortada y temblando, se acostó a mi lado. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo a su calor.

Sin nada más que pensar ni decir. Me quede profundamente dormida…

Al despertar, las imágenes de la noche anterior me llegaron a la mente. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, me di cuenta que mi espalda estaba apegada al pecho de Jacob, quien envolvía sus brazos en mi vientre… un momento ¡Estaba mas grande que ayer! Me quede mirando el crecimiento de mi vientre, tenia el tamaño como si fuera de seis meses. ¿Y si nacían antes de lo que suponíamos? Me lo quede mirando, sorprendida, sin palabras para describir lo feliz que estaba.

Los brazos de Jacob se ciñeron tiernamente un poco más sobre mi vientre. Suspire y mire para atrás y poder mirarlo. Sus ojos negros me estaban mirando fijamente… me miraban… con amor.

-¿Me perdonas? – Le pregunte. Aun no me había dado la respuesta, y eso mas combinado con mi inseguridad haría que no pararla que preguntarle hasta obtener una respuesta.

Jacob me quedo mirando, podía ver algo en sus ojos… pero no supe interpretarlo.

-Debo ser yo el que tenga que pedir que lo perdonen, Bella, de un principio debí de comprender que tú amabas a nuestro bebés. Pero me negaba a perderte, no de nuevo, y ahora tampoco te quiero perder, pero es lo que quieres, entonces lo aceptare – Sus ojos me decían que estaba siendo sincero.

Me gire en sus brazos, de forma que quedamos de frente, pero con mi vientre estorbándonos. Roseé lentamente mis labios con los suyos. Cerré mis ojos unos momentos, y, al abrirlos lo vi sonreía, esa era Mi sonrisa de Mi Jacob. Hace tiempo que no pensaba así, pero bueno, será por que estaba apartada de él. Sus ojos brillaban, la luna que los encendía había vuelto… y esta vez se quedaba para siempre. Mi sol había vuelto.

-Yo pido que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice… - Jacob no me dejo terminar. Sus dedos taparon mis labios.

-Es mejor que ninguno de los dos recuerde lo sucedido ¿Ok? – Me dijo y me quito los dedos de la boca para cambiarlos por sus labios, suaves, calientes… únicos. No entendía como era que bajo el hechizo no me había dado cuenta que lo amaba.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos. Le sonreí. Una simple pregunta me invadió la mente y me lleno de curiosidad. Era una pregunta necesaria, una pregunta que necesitaba que él respondiera. No sabía que diría, me daba miedo su respuesta, pero aun así, lo aria por nuestro bien, por que por esta pregunta nos habíamos separado, no solamente por lo del hechizo, por que antes de eso ya estábamos algo distanciados. Mi corazón se acelero. Lo mire fijamente… y pregunte:

-¿Quieres a nuestros bebés? – Salio disparado de mi boca. Jacob se me quedo mirando, quieto.

-¿Yo te hice pensar que no los quería? – Pregunto.

-Si.

-Pues… no lo tomes en cuenta, Bella, lo que yo mas quería era tener un bebé contigo, pero cuando supe que podías morir, me acorde… - Se callo. Yo sabia cual era ese día que él no quería mencionar. No sabia que fue de Jacob cuando yo estaba, supuestamente, muerta, pero necesitaba saberlo, y tenía que encontrar a alguien que lo supiera. Tal vez Alice sabe.

-¿Solo dime si quieres a nuestros bebés?

-Si, siempre los he querido, aun que no lo haya demostrado.

Sonreí, de nuevo. Me solté de sus brazos y me saque las tapas que tenia en cima, me iba a parar de la cama, pero justo en ese mismo momentos un dolor me llego del vientre al mismo momentos que mis nauseas volvieron. Jacob se dio cuenta ya que se levanto y se puso a mi lado. Por señas le dije que quería ir al baño y él me llevo. Vomite… no fue normal, ya que expulsaba pura sangre, nada mas que sangre. El vientre me dolía y me preocupe por mis bebés. Jacob no sabia que hacer, podía escuchar sus palabras como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, tratando de consolarme, cuando vio que no podía hacer nada para que dejara mi cuerpo de temblar y de vomitar sangre, golpeo la pared dejando un hoyo profundo en esta. Cuando pare de vomitar, no me pude levantar, ya que los temblores de dolor no me paraban, cada vez eran mas fuertes. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en la seguridad de mis pequeños. Entre temblores me limpie la boca con la muñeca, quedando manchada de sangre y le hable a Jacob quien estaba a mi lado totalmente fuera de si.

-Llévame… donde… Carlisle.

**…**

Jacob estaba al lado mío en la cama de un cuarto de la mansión Cullen. Jake había estado desesperado todo el viaje, yo apenas me podía vestir para venir, por lo que él me tuvo que ayudar. Jacob solo se puso sus vaqueros y me trajo en brazos, yo quería ir en la moto pero él se negó al pensar en mi mal estado. En de cuenta igual llegamos a la mansión. Alice se había espantado al ver mi aspecto, a pesar de que me había limpiado la sangre, ella supo que había estado sangrando y ayudo a Jake, trayendo a Carlisle, que me llevo a una cama, donde tenia la maquina para ver a mis pequeños, solo lo hacia por que yo se lo había pedido, de otra forma hubiera revisado mi estado primero.

-¿Cómo están Carlisle? –Pregunte muy preocupada.

Carlisle me miraba, algo sorprendido. Miro la pantalla y luego me miro a mí, por ultimo miro a Jacob quien apretó un poco su mano, la cual tenía sostenida a la mía. Mi corazón se acelero ¿Y si los había perdido? Empecé a respirar agitadamente. Jacob noto mi desesperación y me miro.

-Ellos están bien –hablo Carlisle. Me alivie. – Pero tu no Bella, estas perdiendo mucha sangre, como me lo suponía, los bebés te están matando. Si sobrevives a todo lo que te aran, estarás bien para el día del parto, y, además crecen muy rápidos. Tienen cuatro meses de gestación, es sorprendente

-Parecen como si tuviera seis – Explique al ver mi gran vientre.

-Lo se, lo que pasa es que son dos, así que tu vientre es mas grande que es como si se duplicara el mes, pero solo tienen cuatro y dos semanas, por lo que veo…

Jacob interrumpió. Estaba algo tensó a mi lado, pero no me importaba que estuviera enojado conmigo o no, si no que yo no lo dejaría apartarse de mi, eso era lo importante, él… y mis bebés. El aire de la habitación de pronto se hizo espero, sentí otra presencia en la sala, una presencia agradable. Podía sentir esa precedía cerca de mi, mi lado vampiro de lo decía. Mire por la sala, pero solo pude divisar un borrón que choco contra Jacob y lo pego contra la pared. Era Edward.

-Te dije que no le volvieras a hacer daño – Gruño.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, creo que este capitulo les agradara ya que es más largo, espero que los hayan disfrutado y me dejen esos hermosos reviews que me ayudan a avanzar con más rapidez. Muchas gracias.<em>


	21. Por Nuestros Hijos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary: Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: <strong>Por Nuestro Hijos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jacob interrumpió. Estaba algo tensó a mi lado, pero no me importaba que estuviera enojado conmigo o no, si no que yo no lo dejaría apartarse de mi, eso era lo importante, él… y mis bebés. El aire de la habitación de pronto se hizo espero, sentí otra presencia en la sala, una presencia agradable. Podía sentir esa precedía cerca de mi, mi lado vampiro de lo decía. Mire por la sala, pero solo pude divisar un borrón que choco contra Jacob y lo pego contra la pared. Era Edward.<em>

_-Te dije que no le volvieras a hacer daño – Gruño._

Jacob no hizo nada por protegerse, estaba apegado a la pared a la cual ahora se le caían pequeños pedazos. Edward estaba a mi lado, tratando de que Jake no se me acercara, pero él no hacia nada por acercarse a mi. Lo mire y pude ver la culpa acumulada en sus ojos oscuros. Mire a Edward quien no le quitaba ojo de encima. En esos momentos recordé el dolor que tuve en mis caderas cuando hice el amor con Jake y luego me vino a los pensamientos la voz de Edward… _Eso si, le he advertido que si te vuelve a hacer daño no lo pensaría ni dos veces antes de atacarlo para la próxima vez que los vea_… Me estremecí, no le podían hacer daño a Jacob, ambos podían salir lastimados en la pelea.

Trate de levantarme, pero Edward me lo impidió pidiéndome que me volviera a acostar en medio de un gruñido. Mire a Carlisle quien los miraba tranquilamente, como si supiera de ante tiempo que su hijo no se metería en peleas. Mire a Edward quien estaba realmente enojado, nunca antes había visto oscurecer sus ojos por el odio, y eso le pasaba en este mismo momentos. Mi corazón latió rápidamente en mi pecho, amenazando con salir. Era miedo, miedo a que alguien resultara lastimado.

-¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que si le volvías a hacer daño…!

Por una simple razón, no le deje terminar, necesitaba hablar, decir lo que por esos momentos pasaba por mi mente. Su brazo, que estaba cerca mío, lo tome con mi mano y lo hice voltear a verme. Sus ojos dorados se me quedaron mirando, con las facciones contraídas, tratando de volver en si.

-Jacob no me ha hecho daño – Fue lo que le dije en un susurro, sabiendo que en fin de cuentas igual todo en la Mansión Cullen escucharían. – Lo que me paso fue por mis bebés. Edward.

-No, no hablo de los daños causados por tus hijos – Murmuro entre dientes mientras dirigía la mirada de nuevo hacia Jacob, una mirada llena de odio, al igual que sus ojos que con solo mirarlo pretendían matarlo. Mire a Jacob, quien no se había movido – Dile, dile como la lastimas. –Le gruño. Jacob se tensó - ¡Dile maldito perro!

Yo mire a mi esposo.

-¡Jake! – Susurre. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los míos, sus ojos estaban dolidos, tratando de decir mil y un palabras, pero nada a la vez. Me trate de incorporar de nuevo, pero Edward me lo impidió_. Otra vez_.

Jacob dio un paso en mi dirección, el cual Edward no le agrado e hizo que un gruñido de advertencia brotara de su garganta. Mire a Edward, si carácter no era el mejor, es más, jamás lo había visto tan… posesivo, por así decirlo. Mire de nuevo a Jacob, le temblaban las manos, podía sentir su furia y su dolor mezclados. Gemí de frustración. No sabia que podía hacer, necesitaba a alguien quien supiera arreglas las cosas alguien como…

-¡Edward Cullen! – Grito Alice desde la puerta de la habitación – Tenemos que hablar, ahora, acabo de tener una visión. Carlisle tu también – Me miro a mi y a Jacob con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que no estaba contenta – Y ustedes dos, arréglenselas solos – Y dicho esto salio de la sala junto con Edward quien al parecer los pies le pesaban kilos y con Carlisle quien desapareció en un momentos.

Me quede a solas con Jacob. Lo mire y pude ver que se tambaleaba en sus pies, una lucha en su cabeza se creaba, lo sabia, yo sabia que él no estaba muy de acuerdo de si sentarse o no a mi lado. Miro la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, suspiro y se paso la mano por su pelo negro. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, me tomo una mano y me miro directamente a los ojos. No era la primera vez que le veía dudar entre decirme algo o no, en eso había cambiado, antes siempre me decía todo, a pesar de lo peligroso que sea, bueno, esa siempre era su intención, advertirme del peligro, pero este, este era un caso muy diferente.

Su grande, áspera y caliente mano paso por las sabanas y me levanto la polera. Posando sus ojos negros en mi vientre y cuerpo. Seguí su mirada con curiosidad brotándome por casa uno de mis poros. En ese momentos comprendí, comprendí por que Edward estaba enfadado, por que Jacob no estaba seguro de si decirme o no lo que había hecho, la forma en que me lastimo, pero, aun así, al ver los feos moretones negros de mi cuerpo que se expandían de mis caderas hasta mi primera costilla, no me importo, no quise saber como paso ni cuando, simplemente, eran una heridas que en fin de cuentas pasarían. Desaparecerían, como si nunca hubieran existido en mi cuerpo. Tome la mano de Jacob, tratando de darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento… - Susurro con un hilo de voz, si no fuera por que ahora tenía una mejor audición, no le hubiera escuchado, y él podría pensar que le echaba toda la culpa de estar en este estado deprimente para ser sincera.

-No es tú culpa. Solo son unos moretones, nada mucho… - No me dejo terminar.

-Sabes que es mi culpa, no trates de pensar en lo contrario. Se que no mientes al decir que no te importa, pero se que si es importante si además de que nuestros hijos te matan yo les este ayudando. –Sus ojos centellearon. Su mirada aun seguía junta con la mía, pero pude notar que trataba de desviar la mirada. Al fin, sus ojos se dirigieron a mi vientre. – No se lo que me pasa, bueno, se que algunas veces no puedo evitar las ganas de… -Se le corto la respiración, era como si lo estuvieran estrangulando. Tomo aire y siguió hablando - … matarte… - Termino la frase - no soy yo quien quiere hacerte eso, si no que es… mi otro yo, el lobo.

Me iba a sentar de nuevo en la cama, pero no fue Edward quien me impidió incorporarme, si no que fue el mismo Jacob quien se levanto y poso sus manos en mi espalda y pecho y me empezó a acostar. No le veía feliz, era obvio que se culpaba por todo lo que estaba pasándome, pero tenía que entender que yo no le culpaba, todas las cosas que pasaban, eran por mi culpa. Errores y malas decisiones mías. Era tiempo de mejorar las cosas. Su cara quedo tan aproximada a la mía, que no lo dude, ni me lo pase por la cabeza dos veces, lo bese…Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Dejamos de besarnos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-No te culpo, no es tú culpa que yo sea medio vampira….

La respiración de Jacob era agitada al igual que la mía. Sonreí, adoraba tenerlo así solo y totalmente para mí.

-Te amo – Le asegure. Jacob me dio a mostrar esa sonrisa que yo tanto amaba y he estado esperando.

-Te amo también.

Jacob se acostó a mi lado, por petición mía, pasó su brazo y me rodeo con él. Pose mi cabeza en su pecho disfrutando eternamente de su delicioso calor y olor a bosque. Lo aspire, era un olor embriagador, como una droga. Su mano acaricio mi espalda por debajo de la ropa. Pase mi mano por sobre su polera negra que traía puesta en esos momentos. No tuve frío y mis dudas sobre la visión de Alice se disiparon… Lo que no duro mucho ya que Edward entro junto con Alice y todos lo de la familia Cullen. Todos parecían desesperados, me miraban, solo algunos mantenían la calma como Carlisle y Esme, Edward simplemente tenía la cara sin expresión alguna. Esa expresión vacía en su rostro me informaba que no le agradaba lo que venia a continuación.

Esta vez, sin que nadie me detuviera. Me levante de la cama, me arregle mi polera, en poco tiempo tenia a Jacob abrazándome por detrás, su pecho apegado a mi espalda. Mire a los Cullen, uno por uno, pasando mis ojos por sus rostros, tratando de ver si lo que sucedía luego era algo bueno o malo.

-Alice, se que sucede algo. No importa que sea bueno o malo… solo… suéltalo.

Ella pareció dudar. Jasper estaba detrás suyo como si ella fuera a desmayarse o algo por el estilo. Alice me miro y fijo su vista en mi vientre. Por alguna rara razón, el miedo me tomo por sorpresa de pies a cabeza. Mi cabeza me mareo y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral. Me quede congelada. Los brazos de Jacob me dieron el calor necesario.

-Bella, tus bebés están en grave peligro. Los pude ver, a Jacob también, aun que… - No termino la frase, se quedo mirando a Jacob con compasión saliendo sin temor por sus ojos, por alguna extraña y no lógica razón sentí como si le quisiera transmitir algo importante. Como si tuviera compasión de él.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

-¿Y Bella?

Preguntamos al mismo tiempo con angustia destilando por nuestras voces. Los brazos de Jacob se ciñeron más fuertes a mi cintura, apegándome a su majestuoso cuerpo. Mi mente se conecto de nuevo a mi cuerpo, le tome atención a Alice. Ella seguía mirando a Jacob, la parecer la pregunta que él había formado era lo que ella quería evitar, había dado en el blanco de la peliaguda situación.

-Ella no estará – Respondió Alice en un pequeño y minúsculo susurro.

Pude sentir como el corazón de Jacob, que hasta ahora no había estado tranquilo, aumento notoriamente en su pecho. Me aterre, no me atrevía voltear a mirarlo, no podía ver esos ojos negros que tanto amaba muriendo por mi culpa, sufriendo por mi culpa, ese mas de dolor que ahora no me negaba en ocultar, ya que muchas veces nada me ocultaba, pero también muchas veces guardaba sus emociones detrás de una mascara amargada y una cara sin expresión. Ambos habíamos pasado por mucho para pasar por algo nuevo ahora, otra cosa que nos aterrorizara. Los brazos de Jacob me apretaron más a su cuerpo, pegándome completamente a él.

No quería que él supiera que en verdad moriría, no quería que le dieran las noticias antes de tiempo.

-¿Dónde estaré? – Pregunté. Tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente denso que se había provocado en la sala. Lo que resultaba casi imposible. Pero sin embargo se podía mejorar.

Rosalie, quien estaba al lado de Emmett, mirando dota la trama que se provocaba en esta sala, con una expresión dura, como siempre la tenia, dio un paso largo a mi dirección, quedando cerca de Edward quien estaba a ese lado un poco más lejos de mi. Rosalie tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. Con el ceño fruncido.

-Estarás muerta – Fue directa. Su voz resonó en mi cabeza como eco en una cueva humeada que la repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez, torturándome cada vez más, poniéndome en peor estado. Un nudo que casi me estrangula se formo en mi garganta. Tome una gran cantidad de aire.

Mis piernas flaquearon, me tambalee, perdiendo un poco la conciencia, mi mente tratando de estar en blanco para no auto-torturarme más de lo que ya lo hacia normalmente. Pude sentir la desesperación de mi esposo, era como rayos que me llegaban director al corazón, veneno puro sin piedad. Si no fuera por que Jacob se mantenía firme, yo jamás me hubiera mantenido firme, y, en mi lugar. Él me tenia de pie, por que él era todo para mi. Pero una simple idea, una idea que abarcaba más de la mitad de mi corazón, era la que, además de Jacob, era la que me tenía con cordura, sobre mis talones: Mis hijos.

Por una vez más en mi vida, desee tener los poderes de Edward y saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Jacob, ya que algunas veces él se encerraba en su propia cabeza sin dejarme entrar a ella. Era frustrante, quería saber sus opiniones, y, si no me las decía, era algo preocupante.

-Por los menos mis dos hijos estarán bien – Agregué.

Un silencio de un minuto. Mis palabras fueron como si nunca las hubiera invocado, como si nunca hubiera abierto la boca para decirlas. Los ojos dorados de todos los Cullen estaban fijos en mí, sobre mí sin quitarlos. Los únicos diferentes, eran los de Edward, quien tenía sus ojos sobre los míos, y, a pesar de que en esos momentos no lo miraba, lo pude notar, tan fuerte, tan intensa su mirada. El líquido dorado de sus ojos se estaba derritiendo. Sabia que le hacia daño, sabia que aún me amaba, que le dolía perderme, por que yo, aun que no estuviera a su lado y no lo amara como antes, seguía siendo alguien en su vida que lo atormentaba a casa minuto de su vida. Esa era una de las cosas por las cuales me odiaba.

Dirigí mi mirada a la suya.

-Edward… - Susurre. Como quería hacerle entender que, ahora era feliz, pero que lo seguía queriendo, como un amigo, nada más que eso. Nadie escucho mis palabras, creo que ni él tampoco.

Alice carraspeo. La mire. Sus ojos dorados me miraban tristemente. Me imagine sus palabras que vendrían a continuación.

-Riley vendrá por tus hijos, por ambos, sabe que estas embarazada, lo vi, no se notaba muy feliz. Sabe que su plan con enamorarte de nuevo de Edward no funciono… Y lo peor… - Trago audiblemente. Alice de verdad que estaba nerviosa – Tiene un clan de vampiros… no neófitos, todos tienen más de un año, son muchos, algunos tienen poderes, más fuertes que los de los Vulturi. Bella, él vendrá, no se cuando, pero tenemos que estar preparados para ese día.

Aun que ya un parte de mi se sabia la noticia antes de tiempo, mi estomago se revolvió ante la simple idea de que alguien le hiciera daños a mis pequeños hijos que aun no habían nacidos, ellos no tenían que pagar por mis errores, por mi pasado, eso no era justo para ellos. No, no lo permitiría, aun que yo ya no viviera para ese día, aun muerta, trataría de hacer lo mejor para ellos, haciendo cosas para el futuro, para su bien.

Me gire en los brazos de Jake, ya que él los había aflojado un poco ante las dolorosas palabras de Alice. No mire sus ojos, pero tenia que hacerlo para que me prometiera lo que ahora le iba a decir que me prometiera. Subí mí mirada poco a poco, hasta encontrarme con sus ojos negros como la noche, los cuales mostraban un dolor puro. Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo como a mi corazón le entraba veneno. Su dolo era mío y viceversa, no quería más dolor, no quería verlo así de nuevo, no era bueno… para nadie. Tome aire, llenando nuevamente mis pulmones de iré, el nudo en mi garganta seguía presente, negándose a salir.

-Prométeme… - El aire se me escapo. Volví a tomar aire y decidida, pude deshacer el nudo atrapado en mi garganta – Prométeme que cuando… yo no este – Elegí las palabras cuidadosamente, con miedo a dañarlo más – Protegerás a mis hijos.

-Lo prometo – Respondió él con un hilo de voz, desviando su mirada de la mía. Sentí el nudo en mi estomago esta vez. Las nauseas se hicieron presente.

Mi ya roto y dañado corazón se trizo, creando muchos espacios tan grandes como el universo, y, luego, sin poder aguantar más dolor, se rompió en mil pedazos. Solo Jacob era capaz de repararlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo tenía una idea de cómo salvarme, fue una idea que se me ocurrió cuando supe que mis hijos me podían matar, una idea que no le quería decir a Jacob por que creía que la podía rechazar y dañarlo más a la misma vez. Pero ahora tenía que decírsela.

-Jacob, creo que ya lo sabes, pero solo hay una opción disponible para evitar mi muerte, una opción que no es bonita y que no creo que tampoco te guste. Convertirme en un vampiro solo me alejaría de ti, y yo no puedo vivir una vida alejada de ti. No puedo convertirme en vampiro. – Le revele con miedo. Mi voz temblorosa me delato.

Jacob me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-No, no me gusta la idea que te conviertas en vampiro, pero preferiría eso a que estuviera muerta. Eres mi impronta, perderte seria como tratar de vivir sin mi corazón.

-Convertirme en vampiro seria igual que perderte para siempre, seria lo mismo de cómo si estuviera viva, no te podría ver, tú no soportaría mi olor, y hasta puede que no te guste verme media muerta. – El miedo en mi corazón se volvía cada vez más grande.

-Pero por lo menos me consolara el pensamiento de que estas viva y poder ver a que no te pueda ver nunca más, que no te pueda ver moverte, es mejor disimular respirar que no respirar de nuevo. Es mejor para mí pensar que tu corazón sigue latiendo y que estas a mi lado a preferir saber que no volverás a despertar – Me beso tiernamente en los labios. Se separo de mí – Así que ya lo sabes.

Asentí con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban, no supe por que. Suspire.

-Entonces… - Era lo ultimo que esperaba que me prometiera, por que tenia que prometérmelo, no creo poder vivir sin él – quiero que te quedes a mi lado hasta el ultimo momento, no me convertiré en vampiro ni nada. Moriré como humana, de la misma forma en que nací.

No pensaba hacer nada más. Me gire de nuevo, viendo a toda la familia Cullen. Ya tenia tomada mi decisión, tenia que pedirles ayuda, ya que mis bebés eran todo para mi, y su ayuda seria lo más bonito que harían por mi antes de mi muerte. Suspire lentamente y los mire a cada uno, hasta terminar en Edward.

-Necesito que me hagan un último favor, si es que no es mucho – Dije.

-Nada de los que nos pidas podrá molestarnos – Respondió Carlisle con voz calmada. Sus ojos demoraban tranquilidad. Eso me tranquilizaba por que sabia que podía confiar en ellos.

-Cuiden a mis pequeños, no quiero que ellos sufran por cosas que no hicieron, no quiero que Riley les haga daño. Tal vez yo no este para ese momento, pero se que ustedes podrás protegerlos. Por favor, si es que no es mucho – Estuve a punto de ponerme a suplicar. Creo que me sentí sentimentalista por eso de la cosa del embarazo y las hormonas de mamá. – Ellos son todo para mí y serán también sus hijos, si quieren desde luego.

-Eso haremos – Me respondió Edward dando un paso en mi dirección. Le sonreí, agradecida. Le sonreí a todos.

-Muchas gracias.

Jacob se acerco a mi oído.

-Tenemos que irnos Bella, ya es tarde y mañana le prometí a los chicos que estaría en casa de Emily, hace tiempo que no vamos para allá, además tengo que hablar con Paul sobre el negocio.

Lo mire y asentí. Él era todo lo que necesitaba, el hombre que amaba y esperaba tener a mi lado hasta el último momento. Era mi vida completa.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ¿Qué piensan? Espero que les guste, ya que recibo muchos de que lo guardan en favoritos, pero apenas tengo reviews, pero no creo que sea malo escribir un poquito, por favor, me pongo de rodillas, quiero saber que opinan y que tengo que cambiar.<em>

_Y, bueno, a dos personas en esta historia les pasara algo, no les diré quien, pero me gustaría que trataran de adivinar. Jeje._


	22. La Verdad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary_: _Nada es como antes, nada es lo que pretende ser, nada es felicidad, nada es tristeza. Solo la vida es lo que hace todo y hace nada, por que también nosotros tenemos una infuencia en ello._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22: <strong>La Verdad <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jacob se acerco a mi oído.<em>

_-Tenemos que irnos Bella, ya es tarde y mañana le prometí a los chicos que estaría en casa de Emily, hace tiempo que no vamos para allá, además tengo que hablar con Paul sobre el negocio._

_Lo mire y asentí. Él era todo lo que necesitaba, el hombre que amaba y esperaba tener a mi lado hasta el último momento. Era mi vida completa_.

Ya era otro día, ayer había tenido unas nauseas terribles y me había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo devolviendo todo lo que había comido en el baño. Luego, no pude evitarlo, tuve unas ganas tremendas de comer helado y mucho hielo, Jacob tuvo que salir a comprar cinco potes de helado, los cual me devore en ese mismo día. Él se reía de mí mientras me miraba comer los helados, habían pasado dos días desde que Alice dijo lo de su visión. Hoy iríamos a la casa de Emily, ya que la cosa se pospuso y muchos no pudieron ir. Desde entonces él me prometió no pensar más en eso, pero igual no se pudo, de vez en cuando siempre lo veía pensativo, mirando el suelo sin razón y hablando para si mismo cosas que, como las hablaba tan bajo, apenas podía oír. La sed de sangre no se me había vuelto a aparecer. Lo que agradecía internamente ya que no quería que Jacob se preocupara por más cosas de las que ya tenia en mente.

Jacob hoy había vuelto a la casa, ya que le pedí que me comprara más helado y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a comprármelo. Ahora estaba en el sillón, comiendo helado y él a mi lado. La televisión prendida dando noticias de última hora, al parecer un animal había atacado a alguien, ya que había desaparecido, supe que Riley seguía reclutando vampiros, sean o no sean neófitos. Jacob, a mi lado y pasando un brazo detrás mío, estaba atento a las noticias. Yo solo me concentraba en comer mi helado de vainilla. Pero mi atención llego de golpe cuando en la noticias pasaron algo que me sorprendió.

-Caníbales chupasangre, nadie se cree lo que dice esta señora, pero lo ha gritado a los cuatro vientos en la carretera antes de que un despistado la atropellara, hablaba sobre millones de ellos, montones. Las personas cada vez se vuelven más locas. – Decía la periodista.

Mire a Jake, quien tenía sus ojos negros clavados en la televisión. Bueno, o trato de engañarme haciendo que la miraba, por que sus ojos traspasaban la televisión, miraban a la nada. Supe en ese momento en que estaba pensado, estaba pensado en lo que me podía pasar. No quería verlo sufrir, pero era inevitable. Pose mi mano en su pecho, en ese momento él salio de su trance y me miro. Sus ojos negros ahora mostraban calidez.

-¿Mmm?

-Por favor, Jacob… - Le suplique. Supe que con esas simples palabras él entendería. - …no, por favor – No quería, no podía verlo sufrir y menos pensar que esto era solo una parte de lo que seria para cuando en verdad yo no estuviera a su lado.

Jacob capto mis palabras, como supuse. Desvió su mirada de la mía y volvió a mirar la televisión sin decirme nada… El timbre de la casa sonó, me iba a levantar, pero Jacob no me dejo, si, se me olvidaba, ahora que mi vientre estaba tan grande, parecía una ballena y mis fuerzas me flaqueaban, también comía el doble de un embarazo normal y Jacob siempre se ofrecía para llevarme en sus brazos a un lugar, pero yo me negaba, así que empezamos a usa su auto nuevamente para trasladarnos a algún lugar. No me dejaba caminar casi nada, supuse que cuando dejara de estar embarazada, estaría algo subida de peso… creo.

-Hola Jacob – la voz se Seth sonó en mi casa. Sonreí, Seth era un gran chico y hace tiempo que no lo veía. Me levante, Jacob no se había dado cuenta, para mi suerte, pero lo malo es que me apoye en mi mano adolorida y me dolió un poco. Me fui a la puerta.

-Bella – Me regaño Jacob.

-Ya Jacob, solo será un rato.

Me pare frente la puerta, donde estaba Seth, pero no fue lo que me espere al verlo, debo admitir que estaba más grande y más alto, ya no era el Seth de siempre. Lo mire a los ojos, fue cuando me percate de que me miraba fijamente, no como un amigo mira a una amiga, si no que algo mucho más fuerte… era de la misma forma en la cual me miraba Jacob. Supe que era lo que pasaba… Seth había imprimado en mí, no había duda, pues sus ojos destilaban adoración pura y no quitaba la vista de mi. Lo siguiente que paso fue rápido, un gruñido de parte de Jacob y al rato siguiente tenia a dos grandes caninos peleando en el patio trasero de mi casa, haciendo volar pasto y tratando de morderse uno a otro.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pues no me imaginaba que pudiera pasar que dos lobos hubieran imprimado de una sola persona. No creí posible que se pudiera, Jacob me había contado que la imprimación era cuando se encontraba tu alma gemela y yo no creía ser la alma gemela de Seth y Jacob a la ves, por que ambos no eran iguales, al menos que Seth sea un gemelo o algo parecido de Jacob, lo que no podía ser por cosas de edad y la familia en la que estaban. Sam estaba imprimado de Emily y ambos tenían una hermosa hija, Susan, pero que yo sepa de Emily ninguno de los chicos se había imprimado… No pensé en nada más, deje mi mente en blanco y corrí para interponerme entre ambos lobos que se pelaban a muerte a pocos metros míos.

-¡Paren! – Grite.

Sentí dolor en mi brazo, sabia que uno de los lobos me había arañado el brazo, y yo sabia quien era, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era que se quedaran justo en donde estaban, cada uno a un lado diferente, lo más separados posibles. El brazo me ardía y sentía caer la sangre caliente por él, no me dio sed, ya que era mi propia sangre. Los mire a ambos desaprobatoriamente. Los dos me miraban, Seth a mis ojos y Jacob a mi herida en el brazo y luego a su pata de lobo manchada de sangre. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenia que haberse quedado mí sangre en él? Jacob me miro.

-Te quedas ahí Jacob – Le mande, tenia el resentimiento de que en cualquier momento él podía echar a correr al bosque. Mire a Seth – Y tu también te quedas aquí – Volví a mirar a Jacob – Anda a ponerte ropa en la casa, te espero aquí… quiero que resuelvan sus problemas a palabras.

Jacob se me quedo mirando unos momentos, a pesar de que era un lobo, podía ver lo arrepentido que estaba, por las heridas que me habían causado en el brazo, pero eso era lo de menos. Luego, de un rato corto pensándoselo se fue a la casa. Mire a Seth quien tenia las orejas aplastadas contra su cráneo y gemía por lo bajo. Me pregunte si estaba herido, me preocupe, pero por lo celoso que estaba Jacob no creo que sea correcto acercarme a él y provocar que lo lastimen más.

Jacob salio de nuevo de nuestra casa…completamente vestido. Se fue a mi lado y me paso una mano por mi cintura que apenas se notaba por mi avanzado embarazo de cuatro meses con dos bebés en camino.

-Ahora tú – Le dije a Seth, quien seguía con una expresión dócil – Entra y búscate algo para vestirte.

Seth me hizo caso y entro… No tardo mucho en salir completamente vestido con las ropas de Jacob. Se puso en frente de nosotros y lo pude notar nervioso. No sabía quien hablaría primero, pero sabia que esto no era para nada bueno.

-Espero no verte cerca de mi esposa de nuevo – Gruño Jake mientras su brazo se ceñía con más fuerza en mi cadera. Lo mire, su cara era pura amargura, una mascara de amargura que no me gustaba.

-Jacob, él no tiene la culpa de lo que le ha pasado ¿Es que no lo ves? Algo ha pasado, algo que él no puede controlas y que tu tampoco pudiste ¿Lo justaras por eso? – Le regañe.

Jacob me miro, pero solamente por unos segundos, luego miro a Seth. Yo también lo mire ya que supe que Jacob no me diría nada más, por que aun no se procesaba por su mente lo que pasaba, lo mismo que sentía yo, aun no me podía creer que Seth hubiera imprimado en mi cuando yo ya tengo una familia y hace tiempo que nos conocemos… se supone que era imposible, pero, al parecer, no tanto. No lo entendía, tal vez algo similar pasó y le podríamos preguntar a Billy, pero él no ha contado nada similar en las historias que hasta ahora nos ha contado de la Tribu.

-Yo… - Empezó a decir Seth. No había hablado hasta ahora – No se lo que paso, en serio Jake, Bella tiene razón, esto no lo puedo controlar, pero es algo ¿Cómo decirlo?... diferente, es como si no fuera ella, si me entiendes.

Jacob gruño por lo bajo.

-No, no entiendo.

-No lo se, no es lo mismo que tu – Respondió Seth pasándose una mano por su pelo y luego me miro fijamente a los ojos con adoración… tenia razón, no era la misma adoración que Jacob me profesaba, si no que unos grados más bajos que apenas se notaban – Es mas suave, como amar a una hermana, no es lo mismo… ¿Comprendes?

Jacob soltó otro gruñido.

-Creo que si.

Me separe de Jacob y lo mire a los dos, mi brazo me ardía y hasta ahora lo estaba tratando de ocultar de Jacob con éxito, pues me había puesto la chaqueta de cuero de forma que no se notaba la herida. Jacob me miro, a mi, no a la herida, gracias a Dios. Mire a Seth quien si se percataba de la herida en mi brazo. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes al sentir como la chaqueta me rozaba la carne expuesta… fue una mala pasada… Jacob se dio cuenta.

-Mierda Bella – Murmuro, ya estaba a mi lado en un momento, me había sacado la chaqueta he inspeccionaba con dolor mi brazo, la herida estaba abierta desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, una herida grande que no paraba de sangrar – Lo siento… yo no… - Sus ojos negros se dirigieron a los míos por un corto momento. Quite mi brazo con un poco de brusquedad, no quería verlo sufrir, no por mi, no de nuevo.

-No es nada por lo que ahí que preocuparse – Mentí. Me hubiera gustado ser buena mintiendo en esos momentos. Mire para otro lado que no sean sus ojos – Le pediré a Carlisle que me la cure. No me duele, en serio. – Lo último también fue una dura mentira, por que el brazo lo sentía como si le hubiera puesto jugo de limón en cima.

-No eres buena mintiendo, Isabella – Replico tomándome mi brazo delicadamente de nuevo entre sus abrasadoras manos. No le quito la vista a mi herida – Es grave, tenemos que ir al hospital antes de que se infecte. Lo siento… - Y seguía disculpándose.

No me gustaba que se disculpara, no por algo que era mi culpa.

-Primero tienes que hablar con Seth – Dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sentí vértigo ante su mirada, ya que nunca le había visto de esa manera, examinando mi herida, totalmente culpable. La vista me fallo un momento cuando sentí mi propio olor a sangre. Jure que me desmayaría, pero me mantuve firme.

A lo lejos se escucho un aullido, no uno de llamada, si no como uno de advertencia. Jacob se tenso al escucharlo. Lo mire, confundida, mire a Seth, quien también en su rostro se reflejaba la tensión, al igual que en su cuerpo. Jacob me tomo al estilo de novia, con mi brazo herido al aire, para no tocarlo con su ardiente piel. Seth se acerco a èl.

-Sam lo vio, vio todo en tu cabeza… ¿No es así? – Esa no era una pregunta del todo, si no que una afirmación. En los ojos de Seth pude ver miedo, y algo más que no pude comprender del todo, pero puede ser que era odio, y así miraba a Jacob. Mi esposo asintió con la cabeza lentamente - ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Sam no reaccionara muy bonito.

-Lo se –Masculló él mirándome ahora. Yo estaba realmente confusa con todo, no entendía, no entendía que era lo que había visto Sam en la cabeza de Jake, pero, una parte pequeña de mi cabeza me decía que era mejor no saber cosas que era mejor mantener en silencio, pero, aun así, esa parte que quería saber, gano la batalla. – Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible… después hablare con él, Cullen tienen que verle el brazo a Bella, se le puede infectar.

-¿Qué esta pasando, Jacob? – Le pregunte. Jacob me miro – Y no me digas que nada, por que se que algo pasa – Me quería bajar de sus brazos, pero el calor de su cuerpo me relajaba y era exquisito al mismo tiempo. Si bien ya estaba embarazada, debo admitir que aun me tienta su cuerpo… Malditas hormonas. Me mordí el labio… Mmm… tal vez… no, no era tiempo. Tenia que mantener las hormonas en su lugar.

-Sam… eh… vio todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora… y… por lo que he visto… - Parecía dudar de lo que quería decirme. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío, por lo que le di un suave beso para que se relajara. Él me sonrió cuando me aleje. – no le ha gustado la idea de que solo puedas probar la sangre humana, lo siento, he pensado en eso mientras entre en fase… se me salio todo de control. Lo siento tanto.

Lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos negros que tanto amaba. No quería que se echara la culpa, no cuando yo fui la que quiso cambiar mi parte de mi sangre por la suya que estaba envenenada por un vampiro, no fue su culpa, que, en el proceso muriera nuestra primera hija y que ahora poder tener hijos era algo de vida o muerte para mi, no era su culpa que yo solo pudiera beber sangre de humanos, y no sabía lo agradecida que estaba que él aun me amara a pesar de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado, por todo el dolor que le hecho pasar y, aun así, no haberlo matado en el proceso… todo era mi culpa, necesitaba dejar de tener tantos errores. Pero no podía ser perfecta y sabia que él me amaba tal cual como era.

-No es tú culpa… - Susurré sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Seth carraspeo y tuve que desviar mi mirada, lo fulmine con ella, pero no por mucho ya que pude ver que esto de la imprimación le dolía. -… Lo siento, Seth – Me sonrojé.

-No te preocupes Bella – Respondió sin mirarme y riéndose amargamente. Lo que me faltaba, otra personas más a quien hacerle daño cuando ni siquiera se lo merecía, y menos Seth, que era solo un niño, bueno, de edad por que físicamente ya estaba alcanzando a Jacob.

-Seth, trae mi auto. Toma. – Le paso unas llaves, Seth las atrapo en el aire y salio corriendo a nuestra casa – Bella – Le mire, pude ver una pequeña expresión de dolor en su rostro - ¿Te ha hecho efecto? Quiero decir, sobre la imprimación ¿Sientes amor por él, algo? – El corazón me palpito en el pecho con fuerza. Su pregunta me sorprendió, no podía creer ni siquiera que lo haya pensado.

-No…- le respondí mirándolo hostilmente. – No puedo creer que me los hayas preguntado, ni siquiera lo hayas pensado… bájame – Le ordene. Jacob me bajo con mirada de culpabilidad.

-Bella… yo… Solo preguntaba, tenia miedo.

-¿De que Jacob? ¿De que tendrías miedo? ¿De que te dejara y me fuera con Seth? ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Es solo un niño! – Le grite. No aguante más, silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, me di vuelta para que él no las viera, pero aun así… él me conocía y sabia cuando algo me dolía o no.

Me abrazo por detrás.

-Lo siento… es que, cuando me dejaste por que no podías recordar nada – Susurro a mi oído. Pude sentir como se estremecía al recordar las cosas pasadas – me dejo marcado, Bella, no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente cosas que han hecho un daño irreversible. Y no creo que lo pueda olvidar, aun que pase el tiempo.

Me di vuelta y lo bese, creo que eran las hormonas de madre, no lo se, pero no necesitaba tener otra pelea no él, no necesitaba pelearme con él otra vez, no creo que mi corazón lo soportaría. Jacob, sorprendido por mi beso, reacciono más rápido de lo que me lo esperaba, el beso fue subiendo de nivel pero el sonido de la bocina de auto nos separo de inmediato.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Lo tome de la mano.

-Vamos – Le dije y nos subimos al auto. Seth le paso las llaves a Jacob y este se subió en los asientos traseros, yo me subí en el asiento que estaba al lado de Jake que era el que manejaba. Mire mi brazo –Creo que tenemos que ser rápido – Mencione, era alarmante la sangre que caía por mi brazo y manchaba el auto poco a poco –Me estoy preocupando por mis bebés – y era verdad, por que podía sentir una pequeño y doloroso apretón en mi vientre.

Jacob hizo andar rápidamente el auto por la carretera en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, con lo máximo que podía su viejo auto… ya que mi camioneta murió, y no se le podía hacer nada, teníamos que ir en el auto de Jacob, que, por ser cierto, era más rápido y mucho mejor que mi camioneta, pero eso no importaba, solo el dolor en mi vientre que cada vez se hacia más fuerte a medida que pasaban los segundos y minutos. Apreté mi mano en un puño, el dolor se hizo insoportable. Gemí mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

En poco tiempo estábamos en casa de los Cullen. Jacob me bajo en brazos, al igual que antes en forma de novia. Mire mi herida y vi que estaba un poco más cerrada que antes ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿No que era más larga? La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a un Carlisle preocupado, mirando a Jacob. Entramos todos, Yo, Seth y Jacob y él me llevo a la sala donde le indico Carlisle y me dejo acostada en la cama donde siempre habían utensilios de medico al rederos, pero ahora tenia más cosas.

-Carlisle, me duele el vientre –Exclame una vez acostada en la cama y él me desinfectaba el brazo. Jacob me miraba con preocupación lo más apartado de mi en el espacio angosto de la pieza. Toque mi vientre. - ¿Es posible que estén por nacer? – Me preocupe, era muy temprano para que nazcan, solo cuatro meses de gestación.

-No – Respondió Carlisle cociendo mi brazo – Debe ser por que están creciendo rápidamente, los revisare luego, ahora, tengo que ver lo que le pasa a tu brazo. – Siguió cociendo la herida abierta.

Mire a Jacob, quien se mantenía alejado mirando todo lo que me hacían.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Sam – Me informo.

-Anda – Le deje, a pesar de que no me había preguntado. Lo vi hasta que salio de la habitación… espero que las cosas no estén tan mal después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y aquí otro capitulo! Solo dejen reviews, por favor, se los pido, please, me pongo a suplicar, por favor.<em>

_Bye._


	23. Esto No Puede Pasar

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary:__ Bella al fin eligió por Jacob, ellos dos ya se han casado y están en su luna de miel… Al principio Bella cae en una enfermedad, pero en verdad no esta enferma_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23: <strong>Esto No Puede Pasar<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Miré a Jacob, quien se mantenía alejado mirando todo lo que me hacían.<em>

—_Tengo que ir a hablar con Sam _—_me informó._

—_Anda _—_le dejé, a pesar de que no me había preguntado. Lo vi hasta que salió de la habitación… espero que las cosas no estén tan mal después de todo._

Y, luego de que Carlisle terminara de cocer mi brazo, el cual estaba considerablemente mejor ya que empezaba a cerrarse con una velocidad increíble, me ayudo a ir hasta la otra sala que estaba oculta detrás de su despacho lleno de libros de todas las clases. En eso me acorde del libro que él me había pasado hace no mucho, un libro que no me acordaba donde había dejado ya que me habían tirado ese hechizo para hacerme olvidar de Jacob, el cual por supuesto no duro mucho, pero en fin de cuentas necesitaba ese libro para saber cuales serian los síntomas por completo que provocarían los bebés en mi, aun que ya me sabia los de la tos y el dolor de estomago.

Pensé en Jacob y en lo que estaría hablando con Sam en esos momentos.

Me estremecí, tenia miedo, de las cosas que le podían pasar a Jacob, no quería que él y la manada se pelearan por culpa mía, no quería ser yo la causante de tanto alboroto. Un apretón en mi estomago me dio nauseas, como si una mano tratara de estrangularme.

—Bella… —escuche una voz a mi lado.

Otro estremecimiento, todo se volvió negro de repente, el estomago se me revolvía y sentí como mi corazón empezaba una rápida marcha, tan acelerada que el pecho me dolió con fuerza. No pude caminar más, y, al no poder ver nada, no se que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero eso si, podía sentir, y sentía unas manos, no se si eran calidas o frías, pero las sentía. El dolor en mi estomago aumento. No sabia que me pasaba ni es que caería, pero tenia miedo… me empecé a convulsionar violentamente.

Sentí el crudo y frío piso en mi espalda, me había caído, las manos habían desaparecido. Un liquido extraño y acido se acumulo rápidamente en mi boca y me impidió respirar con facilidad, sentía como el liquido me tapaba la boca, como me asfixiaba. Alguien me volteo de lado ya que mi respiración se regularizo y, tratando de tomar respiraciones profundas, pude mejorar un poco mi acelerado corazón que seguía en una marcha feroz.

—Ja…cob — Logre pronunciar antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Los ojos me escocían, el dolor en mi vientre era aun peor que cuando estaba despierta, y no recordaba, solo el momento en que Jacob se fue a hablar con Sam, luego mi mente era un pozo negro, un hoyo en el que cayeron las imágenes de lo que me había pasado antes. Abrí un poco mis ojos, la luz del techo me segó por un momento y mis pupilas se acostumbraron poco a poco cada imagen, aun así no abrí mucho los ojos. Me sentía cansada.

Escuche la voz de Jacob, en la mima pieza, enojada, hablando con alguien sobre lo que había pasado.

—Ya le advertí a Sam que si quería llegar a Bella, tiene que matarme primero— La voz de Jacob resonó por la habitación como un eco para mis oídos. Me moví un poco, aun sin abrir mucho los ojos ya que no necesitaba que se dieran cuenta que estaba despierta. En la habitación había otra persona, a la cual Jacob le hablaba, era Edward, lo pude ver, que me miraba al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Jacob discutir— Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que vengan, no se cuanto tiempo tenemos— Jacob también me miro, a los ojos tan directamente que por un momento pensé que había descubierto que yo no estaba dormida.

Edward me movió lentamente a un lado de la cama en la que yo estaba, sentí como la cama se hundió un poco bajo su peso. El brazo y la muñeca me dolieron, ahogué un grito de dolor, lo que ambos escucharon, lo que doy por segura ya que ambos me miraron con la misma expresión. Preocupación. Abrí los ojos, ya no podía fingir nada más.

Jacob se quedo parado a una buena distancia de mi, yo lo mire fijamente durante un rato, pude notar que no quería estar cerca mío por miedo a lastimarme, pero yo ya le haría saber que eso no es posible.

Mire a Edward, quien, callado y sentado, no había dejado de mirarme en todo el rato. Le sonreí débilmente mientras me acomodaba en la cama. Edward me ayudo con las almohadas sin problemas y se lo agradecí. Edward me sonrió torcidamente.

Mire a Jacob de nuevo, quien parecía algo tenso.

—No es tú culpa lo que me ha pasado —dije adivinando sus pensamientos. Jacob suspiro y desvió su mirada de la mía, lo que me dolió más. Le dirigí una mirada a Edward de "por favor" él entendió y salio de la sala no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a mi esposo que seguía sin mirarme. —Ven —no me gustaba usar un tono mandona, pero tenía que hacerle entrar en razón.

Jacob, sin mirarme con sus ojos negros, se sentó al lado mío en la cama. Aquí vamos de nuevo ¿Por qué siempre teníamos que terminar tan distanciados? ¿Por qué siempre temíamos hacerle daño a la persona que más amábamos y no nos dábamos cuenta que, al hacerlo, le hacíamos más daño?

—Mírame —esa era otra orden. Y, en cuanto Jacob me miro, me abalancé en pos de sus labios, por que eso era lo único que necesitaba saber, que, a pesar de todo, mi amor por él jamás decaería. Por que tenía mi corazón en sus manos y necesitaba que me lo cuidara. Cuando me separe de él ambos jadeábamos por el aire perdido —Deja de penar en cosas que no son —le advertí —no me gusta verte lejos de mi.

Jacob me beso de nuevo, tomando mi cara entre sus manos e inclinando un poco la cabeza para que el aire si pueda entrar en nuestros pulmones.

Nuestras lenguas lucharon una contra otra, sin descanso, queriendo dar más que la otra. Nos separamos nuevamente… sin embargo yo no quería esperar, sus labios eran demasiado tentadores. Nos besamos de nuevo, pero Jacob no dejo que se propagara mucho.

—Te amo, Bella.

De mis mejillas empezaron a correr lágrimas, las cuales le alertaron.

—¿Te duele el brazo? —Pregunto preocupado limpiando las lágrimas que no me paraban de caer sin razón alguna. Bien, creo que estaba perdiendo la cabeza al llorar sin razón. Negué con la cabeza y lo volví a besar, necesitaba de su calor… no sabia que pasaba conmigo. — Tenemos que detenernos, Bella, estas embarazada —murmuro contra mis labios aun besándome, al parecer él tampoco le gustaba la idea de parar, solo lo hacía por mi.

—No quiero parar —Gemí cuando sus manos se posaron en mis ya inexistentes caderas y me separaron de él. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez. — y se que tú tampoco.

Me separo lentamente de él, con delicadeza, sabia que tenia miedo de hacerme daño, y eso era lo que me cabreaba, qué se haya puesto más protector con el tiempo, aun que fuera un gesto bonito, pero no me gustaba que me sobreprotejan. Y él me estaba más que sobreprotegiendo.

No dije nada más. No proteste ni hable.

—No me gustas que me sobre protejan —exclamé luego de unos momentos en los que tuve que tranquilizar mi corazón para que no me delatara mi forma de respirar agitadamente con lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer—. Vale, te comprendí, no me quieres hacer el amor. Ya lo pesco.

—No es que no quiera…

Lo interrumpí.

—Es por mi bien, lo se. Es mejor que te preocupes por ellos —apunte a mi abultado vientre que contenía a dos de mis tres razones de existir. Acaricié mi vientre maternalmente por unos momentos antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos— y como eso es lo que hiciste, estoy feliz.

Sonreí.

Jacob se levanto de la cama por unos momentos y me miro parado. Sentí que algo me ocultaba. Me acorde que no me había dicho absolutamente nada sobre lo que paso en su reunión con Sam, pero, por lo que había escuchado no le fue nada bien.

Me levante también de la cama con un poco de dificultad y camine donde él estaba. La planta de los pies me dolía por el peso extra que estaba cargando. Mire a Jacob y vi que él me miraba fijamente, con amor, cariño y felicidad, ocultando o por lo menos tratando de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos negros como la noche. No era solo eso, su silencio era delatador como la fotografía en una verdad relevante. Era mi esposo y lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano, no necesitaba hablar para poder saber que era, pero eso de secretos era lo que me costaba descifrar, lo que me costaba ver en sus ojos y no dejaba que excavara en su alma en busca de respuestas.

—Quiero respuestas de lo que ha pasado con Sam… y rápido —no se si fue instinto o no al saber que el primero se opondría en responder, por lo que le hice callar rápidamente y le dije que solo quería saber la verdad. Jacob no me ocultaría más cosas, no era bueno para nuestra relación juntos y lo que menos quería era perderlo de nuevo.

Jacob me miró fijamente por unos momentos en el cual, cuando sus ojos vieron los míos, era como si el mundo fuera detenido y en él no quedara nada más que nosotros dos para amarnos por toda la eternidad, algo que deje por amarlo a él y ser el único hombre en mi vida que me robaba suspiros y me hacia temblar antes de que me tocara. Lo nuestro era único y enfermizo, loco, pero especial. Los dos completábamos uno y ese uno unido era poderoso, más que el poder del universo.

—Sam… a él no le gusto la idea de que fueras mitad vampiro, dijo que era como romper el tratado ya que estuviste en la Reserva —se movió de un lado de la sala hacia otro extremo con lentitud, lo sentí controlar su respiración mientras hablaba con la voz más calmada que podía usar—. Algunos chicos se opusieron a esto Bella, y lo que pasa es que Sam a declarado guerra contra nosotros para matarte y joder no dejare que nada te pase, primero muerto.

Mi corazón se detuvo en un latido y mi alma estaba a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos que serian fundidos en fuego.

—Puedo pelear, no soy tan débil como tu crees —dije sentándome en la cama mientras le miraba caminar de un lado a otro, analizando y pensado. Yo solo miraba, a él, porque mis ojos y mis pensamientos eran para él.

_Existíamos conectados como si mi sangre fuera su sangre y su sangre la mía. Cada latido de su corazón era mío y cada respiración mía la suya. Nos pertenecíamos hasta el mismo infierno. Su sangre y la mía transitaban por nuestras venas al mismo lapso que cada pensamiento realizado era percibido por el otro de forma plenamente humana._

—Estas embarazada —fue su respuesta inminente. Me miro encolerizado y dio un paso en mi dirección al momento que se llevaba las manos a las cien y cerraba los ojos con fuerza fuera de lo llamado natural. Estaba descontrolado y era mejor darle un poco de espacio.

—No creo que te aya dicho una fecha exacto ¿o si?

Su cuerpo se convulsionó unos segundos tensos entre los dos, yo solo quería ayudar, no me quedaría como estúpida parada mientras todos, como siempre, daban su vida por mi como si la mía fuera de gran importancia, de todos modos moriría ¿de que servia salvar para morir?... Jacob me empujo contra la pared con delicadeza, no me quería hacer daño.

—Que parte de "_no puedo vivir sin ti_" ¿es la que no comprendes? ¿Entiendes que te amo? ¿Verdad? ¿Qué eres lo más importante en mi vida y que te perderé por algo que es mi culpa y que puedo perderlos a todos si algo te pasa? ¿Qué también los perderé a ellos si dejo hacerte algo y que tomes las decisiones? No puedes Bella y eso es el punto, tu vida vale la de dos más, porque si tu corazón deja de latir ellos mueren y no quiero perderlos a todos.

—No me perderás, Jacob, tienes que tener algo de esperanza hasta el ultimo momento ¿es muy difícil?

Sus ojos negros brillaban, los podía ver con claridad como quería acortar la distancia entro nuestros rostros y besarme, tanto como yo lo deseaba a él, pero no había que pensar de eso ahora. Pero… no, concentrarse, eso.

—La esperanza es lo que espero tener. No puedo.

—Solo inténtalo.

—¿Cómo? —sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanzas vanas, Jacob ya me había perdido una vez y no quería que me pierda de nuevo, no le quería hacer daño. No me gustaba. No era bueno, para ninguno de los dos— ¿Cómo si se lo que es perderte?

—No lo se, pero se que lo harás. Eres fuerte.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo, quería besarlo y demostrarle mi amor. Pero ese momento no pudo llegar, ya que cierta amiga mía entro volando, literalmente, a la pieza, abrió la puerta de golpe y yo con Jacob nos separamos de golpe. Alice me miro, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. ¿Qué sería? ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

—Bella, te tengo buena, malas y súper malas noticias. ¿Quieres saberlas? —la sonrisa en su rostro se fue desvaneciendo lentamente como la niebla cuando es soplada por un torrencial viento. Sus ojos dorados me miraron tan fijamente como si mi respuesta diera la vida o la muerte. La mire fijamente también.

—Quiero saberlo, en el mismo orden, por favor.

Jacob, con el salto, había quedado a mi lado y ahora lo sentía un poco intranquilo a mi lado. Pude escuchar como su corazón se detenía de vez en cuando, empezando luego con una marcha desacelerada. Él no estaba bien, había sufrido muchas emociones, tantas como yo, y por tal yo tampoco estaba muy bien. Ambos nos necesitábamos para mantenernos de pie y juraba que si se alejaba de mi un poco más me derrumbaría en el suelo. Por otro lado, mis pequeños también estaban nerviosos, lo presentía, estaban preocupados. Nada estaba bien en estos tiempos.

Alice, quien estaba a unos metros de la puerta, se acercó más con su rostro hermoso de vampira triste. No me gustaba verla así, y meno si era razón era por causa mía. Estaba harta de hacerles daño a las personas que amaba y quería. Yo era un monstruo. Ella suspiró y jure que pude escuchar como si fuera un latido en su pecho, pero era imposible.

—No me va a gustar nada. La buena, es que… Bella, te veo, te puedo ver —estuve a punto de sonreír cuando me percate de que se trataba—. Con esta noticia viene la mala. Solo te puedo ver cada un minuto, ósea, al otro desaparecer, como si las horas y el tiempo fuera los que te salvaran —No, no lograba entender ¿podía o no vivir al nacer mis hijos?—. Lo tercero es que… Riley viene, Bella, él viene para acá, solo tenemos una semana. Todo estará perdido, y con ellos también los Volturi.

_Volturi…_

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. No, no podía ser posible, mis bebés estaban en peligro. No, ellos eran lo que más amaba en la vida, a ellos no les podía perder. La mente me dio vueltas, el dolor en mi vientre me presionó. Me lleve las manos al vientre, mientras que mis ojos no me dejaban ver con claridad. Abrí bien los ojos, seguía sin ver.

Las manos de Jacob me sostuvieron cuando el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies.

—Ha roto fuente. Ve a buscar a alguien —escuché decir. Pero no paso mucho hasta que sentí como una puerta se habría ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué el sentía como si el mundo desapareciera? ¿Por qué tenía que sumirme de nuevo en este sueño y dejar desprotegidos a mis hijos?—. Alice, ¿vez algo? ¿La vez?

—No… Jacob… lo siento, no la veo —la voz de Alice inundo mis oídos. La mente me daba vueltas y un fuerte dolor recorría mi espina dorsal. Dolía todo. Me abrase a mi vientre y note que este sangraba ligeramente ¿de donde demonio salio la sangre?

_Oh no ¡Mis bebés!_

—Jake… mis… bebés… —logré gesticular como pude—Mis… pequeños… cuídalos.

Jacob me acotó en la cama con delicadeza.

—Estarás bien.

Jacob, Jacob… la voz no me salía, no me quería salir, estaba encerada. Lo mire a los ojos, o por lo menos trate ya que todo se volvía cada vez más negro hasta el punto en el que ya no pude ver más.

Solo los latidos de mi corazón que llegaban a su fin por el hecho de dar dos vidas nuevas.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento, se que me demore, pero en verdad lo siento. Además me preparo para mis vacaciones de verano, en las cuales, no podré escribir, pero cuando vuelva les prometo que subiré lo más que pueda en capítulos nuevos.<em>


	24. ¿Morir O Consecuencia?

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Summary:__ Nada es como antes, nada es lo que pretende ser, nada es felicidad, nada es tristeza. Solo la vida es lo que hace todo y hace nada, por que también nosotros tenemos una infuencia en ello._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24: <strong>¿Morir O Consecuencia?<strong>

* * *

><p>Era rara la sensación, era como de libertad opresiva. No se podía explicar bien. Pero me sentía flotar y todos mis sentidos estaban encendidos. Escuché una voz diciendo mi nombre, era una voz ronca y al mismo tiempo suave ¿Jake? Abrí mis ojos y lo vi, estaba demacrado, sentado en un sillón ¿y como demonios yo había llegado al sillón?<p>

—Jake —susurré pero no me escuchó. Edward estaba en la misma sala, peor o igual en condiciones que Jacob—. Edward. —.Nadie me escuchaba, era como si yo simplemente fuera la sombra de todo este lió. Alice estaba también en este lugar, junto a Rosalie, y en sus brazos pequeños bultos.

Mis hijos.

Me acerqué a paso seguro a ellas. Ninguna de las dos se volteó a verme cuando estuve cerca. En eso me di cuenta, yo no estaba en ese lugar. Por eso nadie decía nada, por eso Jacob y Edward sufrían. Yo no estaba con ellos. Por eso me sentía libre y apresada a la vez. Yo no estaba viva. Yo era, por decirlo así, un alma perdida. No quise ver la cara de mis bebés, sabía que después de costaría alejarme de ellos. Por lo que me acerqué a donde estaba Jacob, supuestamente mirando la televisión, pero en verdad sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada. Edward estaba sentado metros más allá en las misas condiciones, la diferencia era que uno respiraba y el otro no, quieto el segundo como una estatua.

—Es algo sorprendente ¿no? —escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Me viré y vi a un anciano, con barba blanca y un gorro medio boina en la cabeza. Me estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos azules.

Él me podía ver, pero para mi desgracia no lo conocia.

Jacob se levantó del sillón y quise perseguirlo, pero no pude, una fuerza me dejaba atrapada en esa pequeña estancia en la que me había movido en ese momento. Al otro lado del cuarto había una luz, era hermosa, como si el sol se filtrara de una forma especial.

—No creo que te guste mucho es luz después de cruzar al otro lado —me informó el anciano sentándose en una silla del mundo real. Estaba con una pipa en mano y la fumaba— ¿sabes que cuando mueres te llevas lo que tenías contigo al cielo? eso es genial... osea, sin mi pipa no sabría que hacer, estaría perdido.

—Señor, disculpe ¿quien es usted? —pregunté.

El anciano volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Me estremeció, esa mirada me recordaba a alguien, pero aún no me acordaba de quien.

—Pues yo señorita, soy un anciano, un anciano muerto —replicó fumando su pipa antigua. Miró a luz—, las cosas hermosas no siempre son las mejores... a veces lo que crees que es perfecto termina siendo la imperfeccion más grande del mundo.

Comprendía en cierta forma lo que el señor me estaba diciendo, pero necesitaba saber quien era él, en primera, y como salir de aquí, en segunda... después de todo no me podía pasar nada estando muerta.

El anciano negó con la cabeza y me miró.

—No, chiquilla, no estas muerta, muerta es lo que estarás si cruzas para el otro lado ¿comprendes?

Alice también salió de la habitación, Edward fue el único que quedo después de unos momentos. En sus facciones perfectas pude ver cuanto sufría, y no me gustaba ese panorama. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Parecía estar a punto de llorar, y si fuera un humano juraría que estaría llorando. El llanto de mis bebés sonó en la estancia, luego de eso apareció Seth en una escena media borrosa. Subía corriendo las escaleras.

—Ese si que es un chico enamorado... si señor, yo jamas he mentido con respecto al amor y tampoco he fallado al respecto.

Camine donde el anciano. Este me sonrió y siguió mirando la luz, yo no la quería mirar porque sentía en mi corazón que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás. Perdería todo. Pero la tentación de mirarla se hacia cada vez mayor, como si un deseo intangible agarrara mi mente y la arrastrara a la luz, porque la luz era vida y muerte.

—Disculpe, señor, necesito saber como se llama usted... —pregunté sin rodeos.

El señor me miró como si yo estuviera loca.

—Tal vez no me conozca porque nunca ha estado tan cerca de la muerte. Permiteme presentarme, yo soy el hermano de la muerte. La ayudo con sus victimas, pero por alguna extraña razón no quiero que tu cruces la luz —sus ojos azules miraron detrás de mi—, no se... tal vez ese chico tenga algo que ver, pero siento algo... no ere una persona fácil de olvidar, tienes a varias personas detrás de ti que cuando sepan de tu muerte no serán las mismas de antes.

El anciano se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. La pipa la había dejado en una mesa, a pesar que la pipa no estaba materializada, igual se poso en la mesa como si fuera un material tangible. Yo me la quede mirando, y mientras el anciano pensaba me acerque a la mesa y comprobé si podía tocarla. Si pude. Al tocarla sentí otra incontrolable ganas de acercarme a Edward, otro deseo más a mi lista de muerta. El señor no se fijaba en lo que yo hacia.

Toqué a Edward en el hombro. No debí haberlo hecho, justo en ese momento su cuerpo me absorbió como un hoyo negro.

Estaba en un bosque, las hojas estaban en el suelo y todo era húmedo. No hacía frío, tampoco calor. Automáticamente fije mi vista al frente. Ahí estaba yo, corriendo junto con Edward, yo era una vampiresa, y era muy feliz. Yo no me movía con ellos, pero la escena me arrastraba, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. Yo en esa imagen

—Edward, tenemos que ir a buscar a Reneesme —¿esa era mi voz? ¿Reneesme en ese mundo estaba viva?

Él y yo seguimos corriendo, en un momento pasamos bajo un rayo de luz y nuestras piel se ilumino como si estuviera llenas de pequeños diamantes. Era hermoso.

Antes de que pudiera ver más, sentí una mano en mi hombro que me empujaba hacia atrás. No quise irme, quería ver que más pasaba en esa escena. ¿Porque no aparecía Jacob? ¿donde estaba? ¿y nuestros otros dos pequeños? ¿que era todo eso?

De nuevo estaba en la sala, Edward tenía su cara escondida entre sus manos. El anciano me giró con una fuerza increíble. Me lo quedé mirando sorprendida.

—No debiste hacer eso —me regañó—, lo que hayas visto, cada palabra, cada olor, cada sonido o cada movimiento tiene que ser olvidado ¿has comprendido? —su voz no era la de antes, ahora se había convertido en más profunda, aterradora.

Asentí.

—Bien, ahora, te puedo volver a la vida, pero no es facil, tengo que darte algua ordenes antes de volver a la tierra.

Yo, aún sorprendida por las imágenes de antes, y tratando de borrarlas de mi cabeza, asentí sin preguntarme si algo malo pasaría. No estaba en el mundo. Las imágenes de mi piel brillando y yo vampiresa fueron magnificas... en eso me di cuenta, me mentí todo este tiempo, aún anhelaba ser convertida. Eso no era bueno.

—Chica, tómame atención, si vuelves es lo siguiente que tienes que hacer: En primera, no podrás besar a tu esposo o lo que sea en por lo menos un mes —ya no me estaba empezando a gustar lo que me decía el anciano.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme las imágenes de yo vampiresa y le tome atención al señor que me estaba hablando.

—¿No podre besarle?

El anciano sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Su mano arrugada se poso en el mango del sillón cuando volvió a sentarse. Tomó su pipa y siguió fumando, ahora más relajado movió la otra mano invitándome a sentarme a su lado. No me moví. El señor se incoó de hombros y se concertó en su pipa por un buen momento. Puede que lo haya visto en uno de mis tantos sueños raros.

—No le besaras, a menos que le quieras quitar la vida —no se que vio en mi cara, pues me habían regresado las imágenes de hace poco—, si lo besas le quitas las vida que tu cuerpo estaba empezando a tener de nuevo para trabajar como de debe. En segunda, a ese chico de ahí —apuntó detrás mio y supe sin pensar que estaba hablando de Edward ¿que era lo que esas escenas hicieron en mi?—, ese chico ha sufrido mucho por ti, por lo que de ahora en adelante seras su mejor amiga, pasaras mucho tiempo con él y tercero y también último... —al parecer no se apuraba por contarme ya que de nuevo usó su maldita pipa—, ganaras una guerra que no tendrá un final feliz.

—Pero señor...

—Y no le puedes decir esto a nadie, si abres la boca morirás sin tener segundas o terceras oportunidades.

El anciano chasqueó los dedos y todo se volvió negro.

Fue un raro despertar, en cuanto abrí los ojos no había nadie en la brazos estaban con agujas, y la maquina que calculaba los latidos de mi corazón. Me los saqué, era molesto tanto el sonido como la molestia de mis brazos.

Me levanté de la cama como si nada me hubiera pasado. Me sentía extraña, incompleta, algo me faltaba. Me dolía la cabeza. Mi corazón latía como loco en mi pecho, no se si me quería decir algo, pero no lo escuche... me sentía fatal... no sabía en que estaba cuando acepte volver a vivir ¿y si me había mentido?

Salí de la habitación, en un momento tuve que apoyarme en la pared, porque estaba algo mareada y con el dolor de cabeza era peor. Miré y mano y la vi sin nada. No estaba fracturada ya, no me dolía en lo más mínimo. Me iba a caer pero en eso sentí dos brazos fríos sosteniéndome. Ese frío solo le pertenecía a una persona. Edward.

Me sostuve por unos momentos de pie, y automáticamente me abalance sobre él para abrasarlo. No era yo, fue como un impulso, simplemente una reacción que no pude negar porque ella me controlaba a mi. No, esto no podía ser posible. Edward me devolvió el abrazo.

—Bella, estas viva... —murmuró como si fuera difícil escuchar mi corazón latir a pesar de estar acelerado. Me soltó, pero solo para guiarme de vuelta a mi pieza. Me negué.

—¿Donde esta Jacob? —pregunté, queria verle— ¿y mis bebés?

Edward había cambiado su expresion cuando le pregunté por Jake.

—Bella, ellos están aquí, los Volturi, y junto con ellos esta Riley, estan juntos y rodeando Forks hace por lo menos una semana.

No me esperaba eso ¿cuanto tiempo estuve atrapada en mi mente y a punto de terminar muerta? No sabia cuanto tiempo y algo me decía que no seria bueno saberlo, pero de todos modos me enteraría, de malas o de buenas. El vació en mi cuerpo aumentó ¿algo le pasaba a Jacob? ¿Todos estaban vivos? ¿ algún lastimado? No, nadie tenía que salir lastimado por mi culpa... esto me recuerda a cuando Jacob mató a Victoria y Riley escapó hecho una rabia... no, y para agregarle los Volturi que querían convertirme completamente un una vampiresa. No, no podía abandonar esta poca vida humana que me quedara, por más que mis deseos estuvieran al lado de convertirse, si me convertía Jacob ya no me volvería a ver como me ve... como su impronta o esposa... eso no importaba si yo era convertida... no, no era posible que me quitasen eso.

—¿Que... qué ha pasado?

Edward me tomó en brazos y cuando me di cuenta, estaba de nuevo en la misma cama. Odiaba ser lenta como una humana, una velocidad vampiresa estaba mejor, mucho mejor.

—Tuvimos que tener un pacto con los lobos, lo que fue dicifil ya que querian matarte por lo que te has convertido, asi que Jacob tuvo que hacer algo arriesgado para que Sam entendiera que es perder a una imprimacion.

Aún algo desorientada con toda la nueva informacion me lo quede mirando. Edward entendió mi pregunta.

—Secuestro a Emily por dos días, aunque ella quería, fue una decisión de los dos para detener a Sam. Emily se quedó en esta casa por dos días y ayudo con los bebés hasta que Sam se rindo y acepto hacer tregua con nosotros —me quedé concentrada en su voz aterciopelada por unos segundos. Luego le miré a los ojos y vi en ellos su amor por mi, nuevamente. No me estaba empezando a gustar la idea de estar a solas con él a pesar de saber que no me haría nada.

—¿Esa era la razón por la que la casa esta vacía? —pregunté estúpidamente ¿que demonios era lo que pasaba con mi mente y con mi cuerpo? ¿porque sentía ese deseo de convertirme en vampiresa al mismo tiempo que lo repelía por la simple razón de no querer que Jacob me odiase?

—Si, y yo no estaba contigo por la simple razón de que si Jacob sabe que estuve aquí me matara.

Me confundí.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Edward sonrió torcidamente.

—Bueno, estabas muerta, o eso pensábamos y te íbamos a enterrar, pero Jacob no nos dejo, a quien se acercara a la pieza lo destrozaría, estuvo a punto de matarme cuando entre para poder verte. Suerte que se controló, no creo que me hayas perdonado si le hacia daño —no comprendía la reacción de Jacob por luchar por algo que estaba muerto, en luchar por mi aún sabiendo que no volvería—. Cuando volviste a respirar solo dejo que Carlisle se te acercara, a nadie más.

Después hablaría con Jacob, porque luchar por algo que no tenia vida por más que lo amaras era algo sin sentido. Pero, pensándolo bien, si algo le pasara a él yo no sabría como vivir con eso. Sería el fin de mi vida si no podía tenerlo.

—¿Y mis hijos? —en esos momentos Jacob y mis pequeños era lo que más me importaba. Eran la razón de mi existir.

Edward miró la puerta.

—Durmiendo, han hecho eso casi todo el tiempo ¿Sabes que es agotador atenderlos a los dos? —se rió, eso era bueno, me gustaba escucharle reír.

—Quiero verlos —dije sin rodeos.

Edward abrió la boca, iba a decir algo, pero justo en esos se escuchó una puerta cerrarse, alguien había llegado. Yo fui la única que se levanto ya que percate que Edward si sabia quien era, solo se levanto y dijo algo parecido "les daré un tiempo a solas" cuando se largo sentí el vació en mi se agrandaba. Eso no era buena señal. Lo que dijo el anciano era tan obligatorio que el cuerpo dolía si no era cumplido...

Los pasos se escucharon subir pesadamente las escaleras. Me encamine hasta donde estaba el sonido y en esos momentos los vi, no estaba en su mejores días, se le veía decaído, no miraba en mi dirección, estaba mirando los escalones, mientras los subía. Yo estaba al fin de la escalera y en el momento que Jacob estuvo a dos escalones de completarla se dio cuenta. A pesar de que yo estaba dos escalones más alta que él, la diferencia de estatura no existía entre nosotros. Me miró directamente a los ojos como si yo creyera de verdad que yo estuviera ahí, viva.

**—**Bella... —su voz estaba algo apagada, como si la hubiera usado por días enteros.

Sus manos me tocaron en la cara primero, recorriendo mis mejillas, luego mi cuello y luego volviendo a donde partieron. El corazón me latía con una fuerza sobrenatural. Los ojos de Jacob estaban cristalinos, parecían estar a punto de ponerse a lagrimear, pero no soltaron lágrima alguna. Sus brazos se ciñeron con fuerza a mi alrededor en un gran abrazo.

El calor de su cuerpo por unos momentos llenaron el vacío en el mio. Cuando me soltó supe de inmediato que vendría a continuación por lo que me eche un poco hacia atrás, para que no tuviera la oportunidad. Jacob frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al respecto. Podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos junto con el desconcierto. Aún no lo podia asimilar.

Le sonreí para que viera que yo estaba aquí, a su lado. Le había hecho pasar por muchas cosas en poco tiempo, eso jamas me lo perdonaría, a pesar de que no me arrepiento de mi decisión de dar la vida por mis dos hijos.

—Jake, estoy aquí —tomé su mano y la estreché**—**estoy viva.

El vació en mi cuerpo se hizo mayor, me estaba apretando el estomago retenerme y no salir tras Edward.

**—**Ven, vamos a ver a nuestros hijos.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, demore, <em>_y mucho, lo se, pero la cosa es que no estaba en mi casa, había salido de vacaciones._

_Por favor dejen sus review y háganme feliz el día._


End file.
